


【路飞中心友情向】海贼王复活计划

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 科学家贝加庞克接到一份来自政府的任务：复活十年前死去的海贼王——年仅二十岁的蒙奇·D·路飞，并将他改造成听命于政府的人间兵器。谁料复活过程中出了差错，苏醒意识的海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞拖着残破的身体逃出生天，消失在茫茫人海之中。海贼王的船员在十年间早已四散。为了寻找他们，没有食物并且丧失说话能力的路飞流落街头，在困境之中，他意外地发现了一艘马上要前往樱花王国的军舰......
Relationships: Brook/Franky/Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 军舰之上

距离海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞去世已有十年三个月零一天，令海军厌恶无比的大海贼时代却远远没有结束，甚至愈演愈烈。蒙奇·D·路飞并没有拿走One Piece，他的船员们在他死后把他最珍贵的东西留在了那里。两代海贼王的宝藏都埋藏在那个最终之地拉夫坦路，兴奋的海贼们纷纷前往伟大航路，拼尽全力争夺那唯一的王座。

海军总部上校亚伦正是厌恶这大海贼时代的一员，为了追捕一个来自东海的年轻海贼乔舒亚，他率领一艘军舰前往樱花王国，乔舒亚目前的落脚地点。令他有些头痛的是，一个哑巴少年为了前往樱花王国，偷偷地登上了军舰，藏到了酒桶里。身为正义的海军，他总不能把这个小鬼扔到大海里，只能让这个家伙在军舰上呆着，等到了樱花王国再把他扔下去。  
  
发现那家伙的那天简直就是个灾难。他的两个部下被吓了个半死，抱着那个酒桶就往他面前冲。少年蜷缩在酒桶里熟睡着，不时地吧唧吧唧嘴。不过显而易见地，少年已经虚弱地不成样子，怕是快要死了。整个军舰都沸腾了，为了以防万一，亚伦先让部下用绳子把少年绑了起来，之后再对他进行救治。

整个军舰的士兵都围着看那个少年。少年很快就醒来了，肚子发出咕咕的声音。看着少年饿得不行的样子，亚伦让部下给少年拿了一块面包。少年很快狼吞虎咽地吃完，一直盯着亚伦看。那双眼睛可不像是濒死之人。“先说你是谁。”亚伦冷冰冰地说。少年张了张嘴，像是要说什么，但是什么声音都发不出来。

“他说不出话了。”船医给少年诊断了一下，“并且，他的身体损伤太严重了，恐怕活不了多久。但是，如果是去樱花王国的话，会有很大的生存几率。那里的名医，托尼托尼·乔巴正好是研究他这种病症的专家。”

“你是要去找托尼托尼·乔巴吗？小鬼？”亚伦捕捉着少年的表情。听到“托尼托尼·乔巴”这个名字以后，少年先是微愣，接着眼睛骤然明亮了起来。少年咧开嘴，点了点头。

或许是对悲惨境况的同情，亚伦的部下给少年松绑，而亚伦默认了。船医问了少年的名字，少年在纸上写下了“Luffy”，那是一个和海贼王一样的名字。不过“路飞”这个名字还算常见，亚伦并没有深究。海贼王已经是个死了十年的亡灵，本该沉睡在历史的残骸里，永远不再醒来。

路飞到来以后，军舰上骤然热闹起来。明明是快要死去的小鬼，精神却比正常人还要饱满，第一天的濒死遭遇简直就像骗人一样。路飞喜欢爬桅杆，喜欢在船头上坐着，更喜欢和士兵们一起开宴会。

“喂，路飞，你又把今天的饭给吃完了！”每天的饭点，亚伦都会听到这样的对话。几个海兵追着路飞满船舱地跑，而路飞总是身手矫捷地窜到高处，笑嘻嘻地看着对他无可奈何的海兵。

不过对于一个小鬼来说，他的身手敏捷得有些过分了。亚伦想。那个小鬼总是能轻而易举得成为焦点，即使是他是一个哑巴也不例外。

真正意识到路飞不是一个普通孩子，是在他们的军舰遇袭的时候。那应该是一个刚进入伟大航路的船团，十艘海贼船整整齐齐地朝着军舰袭击过来。从海贼船上甩过来的钩爪扒住军舰的栏杆，几千人齐刷刷地沿着绳索进入军舰。

而路飞像是什么也没有发生一般，坐在船头吃着饼干。“路飞，危险！”几个海兵试图冲过去救他，但是却被海贼挡住，眼睁睁地看着几十个海贼朝着路飞攻击。

就在那一瞬间，所有的海贼都倒在了地上。甚至那十艘海贼船的海贼也是如此。唯一醒着的只有那个海贼团的船长和几个队长，他们惊悚地看着这一幕，后背已然被冷汗浸湿。

“那是......霸王色霸气。”亚伦喃喃道。他猛地看向那个拥有如此恐怖的霸王色霸气的少年，少年刚刚吃完了饼干，从船头上跳了下来，拍了拍身上地碎屑。他扭头朝海兵们比了个“耶”，脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“路飞！好厉害！”海兵们一窝蜂地冲上去把路飞抛到空中。亚伦的后背同样也被冷汗浸湿，他该庆幸路飞对他们没有歹意，现在是站在他们这边的人。

把海贼船的船长和队长们制服之后，亚伦通报了总部，让他们派军舰过来逮捕这些海贼。他犹豫了一下，对总部的联络员说：“我想要十岁到三十岁所有有名气海贼的资料。”

有那么一瞬间，亚伦怀疑路飞就是十年前死去的海贼王，但是很快，他就把这个念头驱逐出了脑海。他不是没有见过那位的通缉令，眉眼之间的确是有些相似的，但也仅仅就是相似而已了。唯一一致的，大概就是那双圆圆的总是充满笑意的眼睛。

路飞彻底成为了他们军舰上的明星。“喂，我说路飞，你要不要和我们一起当海军？”海兵问路飞。而路飞惊异地看着他，果断地把头摇得像拨浪鼓。不过，这并不影响路飞和他们建立友谊。

愉快的时光总不长久。快要到樱花王国的时候，路飞病倒了。

亚伦军舰上的船医表示自己无能为力。她心疼地看着高烧到无意识的路飞，一副马上要哭出来的样子。没有什么比一个医生对病人的病情无能为力更残忍的事情了。和路飞相处最近的几个海兵轮换着守在病房里，以便在危急的时候可以叫休息的船医。

船上没有之前热闹了，显得有些落寞。那些海兵打心眼里喜欢这个无法无天的小鬼。所以当军舰停靠在樱花王国的时候，海兵们恨不得都跟着路飞去医生家里。

“我、小鬼，再有十几个人就够了。”亚伦不顾一片海兵的哀嚎，无情地说。他看了路飞一眼，透露出隐隐的关心。即使他对路飞有再多的疑问，有再多的提防，人心毕竟是肉长的，这么久的时间自然也会产生感情。

十几个海军到达了樱花王国。这一个消息很快地就传遍了这个国家，自然也传到了库蕾哈医生的耳朵里。其中一个海军背着一个重病的少年，正在打听托尼托尼·乔巴医生的下落。

乔巴当然会救他。库蕾哈并没有把这个消息当回事，这几年过来的海军多了去了，也没见乔巴拒绝任何一个人。不过最近乔巴估计困扰死了吧，她看了看躲在自己的房间里的驯鹿，喝了一口酒，笑了笑。一个不知天高地厚的海贼居然想要拐走她家的驯鹿，没有当年那个男人的魄力，那个海贼是根本打动不了乔巴的。

“乔巴医生，你要不要和我们一起去当海贼？”

自从乔巴离船以后，他就一直担任樱花王国的首席医生。为了保护这只驯鹿，樱花王国所有知情人都默契地将他是海贼王前船员的事情埋葬在肚子里。渐渐的，所有人都以为他只是一个普通的医术高超的医生。

这十年里，出于得到优秀船医的目的，不少路过的海贼新人都刻意忽略乔巴驯鹿的身份，试图邀请他上船。自然，乔巴刚救下的年轻海贼乔舒亚也不例外。

没有任何犹豫，乔巴拒绝了乔舒亚，“谢谢你邀请我，不过我已经说过很多遍，我是不会出海的。”

驯鹿医生没有停下配药的手，“如果你继续再谈这件事情，我就真的生气了。”

乔舒亚是一名海贼新人，赏金五千万。这对刚进入伟大航路的新人来说，已经是一件很不容易的事。他性格狡黠，是乔巴不擅长应付的类型。但是无论乔舒亚怎么使办法，乔巴都一直都不松口。

他也曾旁敲侧击，试图找出驯鹿医生一直不松口的原因。“不论你怎么说，乔巴都不会松口的。”库蕾哈对他的这种行为嗤之以鼻，“你不是那种可以医治乔巴内心伤痕的人，当然带不走他。”

“内心伤痕？”乔舒亚问道。

“不要再提上船这件事了，乔舒亚，这样做不过是挖乔巴的伤疤，”库蕾哈警告道，“那个能在大海上庇护乔巴的男人已经死去了，他只会为了那个人出海，仅此而已。”

今天恰好是樱花王国的建国日，别名樱花节。每年的这个时候，樱花王国都会在山顶上发射一种特别的药剂，让飘落的雪花变成粉色。今年也不例外。

亚伦根本没有心情欣赏美丽的粉色雪花。十几只拉邦挡在了他们前往城堡的路上，而路飞的情况由不得他们在这里浪费时间。他们正打算动手，路飞的手动了动，抬了起来。

领头的拉邦没有动。路飞抬起头，迷迷糊糊看清楚前面挡路的是谁，笑了笑，用手势给领头的拉邦打了一个招呼。令人惊奇的事情发生了，那群拉邦居然齐刷刷地给路飞让开了一条路。

“这家伙......”亚伦复杂地看着路飞。但是情况也由不得他思考，他背着路飞，找到了前往城堡的绳索，很快，他们就到达了目的地。

“乔巴医生在吗？”着急的年轻海兵火急火燎地冲进城堡，然后被库蕾哈医生给踹了出来。“让我看看病人，闲杂人等勿进。”她拿着酒瓶走向亚伦，检查了一下路飞的情况。

“快点把他放进城堡，”她指了指亚伦，“你背着他，跟我进来。”她唤了一声“乔巴——”，很快，驯鹿医生就来到这里，把路飞带到了病房里。乔巴越检查越不对劲，这么严重的器官衰竭根本不该发生在这个少年身上——就像死去的那个人一样。

“你们了解他的情况吗？”在进行手术之前，乔巴抽空问了亚伦一句。

“我也是不久前才遇到路飞的。”亚伦皱着眉头说。乔巴却对他的这句话反应极大，他追问道，“你说谁？”

“路飞。”亚伦指了指病房的门，“门里的那个小鬼。”

“是吗......？”乔巴的手微微有些颤抖，“你知道他......几岁吗？”“大概是二十岁吧。”听完亚伦的回答以后，乔巴医生的反应让亚伦彻彻底底愣在那里。不只是他，还有正好路过看到亚伦想溜的海贼乔舒亚。  
  
——乔巴医生，他在哭。  
  
简直像是命运的安排不是吗？库蕾哈医生在旁边叹气。同样的名字，相似的眉眼，相近的病症，还有一致的年龄，就像是为了弥补乔巴当年没能救成那个男人的遗憾似的。乔巴当然知道这个路飞不是他的船长，但是这不影响他的移情。少年是幸运的，乔巴会用他百分之一百二十的力气去救他，千方百计地从死神手里夺回这个可怜的少年。  
  
“我要动手术了。”乔巴下定了决心。  
  
手术持续了整整五个小时。等乔巴出来的时候，天已经黑了。库蕾哈最终还是允许那十几个海兵进了城堡，顺手把想要在城堡里斗殴的亚伦和乔舒亚揍了一顿。“城堡之内不分海贼和海兵，想要斗殴的带着你们的病人给我滚出去。”听见这话，亚伦和乔舒亚都心有不甘地收手了。  
  
乔舒亚换好衣服，出了城堡，看见国王多尔顿和乔巴两个人坐在城堡外面，两个人交谈着什么，喝着热茶。“乔巴医生，多尔顿先生。”乔舒亚礼貌地对两人问好，“我可以坐在这里吗？”  
  
“当然。”多尔顿回答道，他顺手给乔舒亚倒了一杯热茶。乔舒亚坐下来，余光瞥见那个天杀的海军上校亚伦在朝这边过来，还带着十几个海兵。  
  
“打扰一下，乔巴医生，”海兵在竭尽全力让自己显得礼貌一些，“路飞他怎么样了？”  
  
“已经稳定下来了。”乔巴回答道。在海兵们为路飞欢呼的时候，驯鹿医生小声问道：“路飞他是海军吗？”乔巴握紧了茶杯，他觉得自己有些自私，他一点也不希望背负着船长名字的这个少年是个海军。  
  
“这个倒不是，”海兵们七嘴八舌地说，“是不小心上了我们的军舰。”“不过我们很喜欢路飞！”“虽然我很想，但是他似乎一点也不想加入海军。”

亚伦注意到驯鹿医生松了一口气。他问道，“乔巴医生和多尔顿先生在这里呆着，是为了赏樱吗？”

多尔顿摇了摇头，“在纪念一个——我们都很喜欢的故人。”

“是的，”乔巴抬头，粉色的雪花飘飘扬扬布满了整个天空，他的眼眶有些湿润，“非常非常喜欢的故人。”


	2. 驯鹿医生

路飞的病情很快就稳定下来，为了应付他军舰上那些闹腾的海军，亚伦规定每半天轮一次班，每次十五人，过来城堡照顾沉睡的路飞。不过这倒是帮了乔巴的忙，当乔巴人手不够的时候，大部分的海军都很乐意过去帮乔巴干活，顺便聊两句那个偷溜到他们军舰上的小鬼路飞。

“别看那个小鬼这么小，一个人能吃十个人的饭呢！”“是啊，每天都要和他抢饭吃。”“如果他能开口说话的话，想必会十分闹腾吧。”“居然敢一个人偷偷溜进军舰！”

藏在军舰的木桶里试图搭便船，很能吃，喜欢吃肉，好动，每天都坐在船头。每次海军们提到那个熟睡的小鬼，乔巴都会有那么一瞬间，以为他们提到的是他的船长蒙奇·D·路飞。

乔舒亚和亚伦都不是傻子，乔巴那天反应那么大，背后一定有什么隐情。他们都能推测出乔巴的失态和曾经的海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞脱不了关系，在路飞沉睡的这几天里，他们也都细细观察着乔巴和路飞，试图找出来些不为人知的秘密。

他们都观察到了这样的情况——乔巴对路飞的特别关心，并非是从手术那天开始的，准确地说，应该是从亚伦带来的那些海军聊及路飞的为人处事开始的。姓名、年龄和症状的巧合带给乔巴的震动，在手术结束后几个小时就烟消云散了。真正对乔巴起影响的，还是海军口述的路飞的为人。

每次当海军们聊完路飞在旅途中的趣事时，乔巴都会在路飞的病床上走神，仿佛透过路飞看到了某个人的影子。有趣的是，明明亚伦和乔舒亚看到的情况是一样的，可是最终两人的结论却走向了截然不同的方向——

乔舒亚断定，乔巴一开始的震动的确和十年前死去的海贼王有关，但是这个重病的少年本身和海贼王是没有关系的。他推测，乔巴在了解少年的行事风格之后，透过少年看到了某人的影子，而那个人应该和城堡上悬挂的海贼旗有关。身为一个典型的崇拜力量的海贼，乔舒亚有自己的盲点，他无法接受乔巴眼中的海贼王是一个天真活泼甚至有些白痴的家伙。

而亚伦则不同，通过对乔巴后续反应的分析，他更加坚信乔巴与海贼王有着千丝万缕的联系。这个国家的所有人都在试图隐瞒什么，比如说为什么选择一个骷髅旗作为国家的象征。虽然不一定与海贼王有关，但是那个秘密会使他们包庇某些海贼。在有了三成把握之后，亚伦联系了海军总部，要求他们派信鸽送过来几份原海贼王船员的通缉令。

这样的日子过了三天，每个人的心里都暗藏心事——亚伦在紧盯着乔巴和乔舒亚，库蕾哈在担忧乔巴的反应，而乔舒亚依旧打算拐走驯鹿当他的船医。或许只有熟睡的路飞一个人是轻松的。在亚伦从送报鸥的手中拿到通缉令之后，路飞终于醒了。

兴奋的海军们把路飞围得水泄不通，路飞一脸问号地看着他们，他还以为自己不过是睡了一觉，完全没意识到他们为什么这么激动。“你生病了啊，混蛋！”就在海兵们纷纷声讨路飞的时候，路飞的肚子适时地响了起来。

一个医生的本能促使乔巴愤怒地把这群不着调的海兵轰了出去。他抵住门，深深地叹了口气。正当他要回头检查路飞的情况时，那个少年从后面紧紧地抱住了他，把他扑倒在地上。

似乎在说“真好啊”，那个少年咧开嘴，露出一个大大的灿烂无比的笑容。有那么一瞬间，在乔巴的脑海里，少年的形象和他的船长重合在了一起。

很快地，乔巴就把这个念头驱逐出脑海。他有些羞恼，不过是对自己的。把少年当做死去的船长，这件事是对两个人的不尊重。他有些慌乱地挣脱路飞的怀抱，说：“你的病还没有好，必须在床上休息。”

少年撇撇嘴，在乔巴没注意的时候，溜到了窗前。外面还有纷飞的大雪，窗户结了冰花。少年歪歪头，可能是觉得这种天气不适合出窗，就坐在床边，举起来右手，想要向乔巴表达些什么。乔巴看着那个手势，有种不祥的预感。

“不准开宴会！”乔巴下意识地喊了出来，“你必须呆在床上，......路飞！”听见他的话，路飞无聊地趴在床上。像是想到什么有趣的事情，路飞一下子坐了起来，抱起来驯鹿医生就往外面冲。

扒着门试图偷听里面说什么的海兵们一下子就被路飞撞到在地。路飞笑着举起来驯鹿医生，然后把他抱在怀里，比了个大拇指，又举起来握住的右手。跟着路飞也呆了一段时间，海兵们想了想，很快明白了路飞的意思。

“伙计们，让我们为乔巴医生开一个宴会！”海兵们欢呼起来。库蕾哈医生闻声赶到，把他们都训了一顿，“城堡内不准大吼大叫！”但是接着，她补充道，“如果想要开宴会的话，就到外面去吧。”

“朵丽儿医娘！.......路飞......他的身体还没有好。”乔巴抗议道。“我可没有说那个小鬼可以参加宴会。”库蕾哈医生喝了一口酒。

“对不起了路飞，我们这次就替你参加宴会了。”路飞顿时没了精神，被乔巴拖着回了房间。看着他这副样子，乔巴有些心软，他说道：“等你病好了就可以去了。”路飞的面色出乎意料的平静，这让乔巴心中的警铃叮铃铃地响。但是，等了一会儿，路飞始终没有行动。

乔巴心里有些失落。他希望看到少年与他的船长不同的地方，但是他同时又矛盾地希望看到更多相同的地方。那种感觉，简直就像船长还活着一样。“但是你认清楚，乔巴。”乔巴在心里不停地劝慰自己，“他和路飞还是不一样的。不要在试图在他人身上寻找路飞的影子了。不要在这样做了。”

正当他沉浸在自己的思路里不停地摇晃着自己的脑袋时，一双手从后面环绕住了他，带着他破窗而出。驯鹿惊讶地睁大眼睛，抬头就看见因为阴谋得逞而快活大笑的路飞。他看到路飞下意识地腾出一只手，想摁头上的什么东西，但是因为习惯的东西不在，他的手落了空。

“你干什么啊，路飞！！”终于缓过神的乔巴在空中喊了起来。路飞顺利着陆，把晃晃悠悠的乔巴放在了地上。乔巴一屁股坐在雪地上，看着举起一块肉的路飞，微微有些出神。

他确信他看到了，那个习惯性的压帽子的动作。人的神态举止可以骗人，但是下意识的小动作是骗不了人的。路飞回过头，看见乔巴坐在雪上，把他拉了过来。

“你给我回去！！”乔巴出离愤怒了，这么难搞的病人他其实并不太想再搞第二个的。路飞并没有听他的话，而是背对他在捣鼓些什么。乔巴真的有些生路飞的气了，就在他要变形把路飞强制性带走的时候，路飞回头了。

是把筷子插到鼻孔里的宴会必备节目。他在试图逗乔巴开心。“你一点也不开心。”路飞自然是说不出这句话的，只是乔巴看着路飞清澈的大眼睛，总觉得自己的情绪被眼前的少年感知的一干二净。当然，这可能只是他自己的错觉。

“你这个笨蛋白痴......”令路飞没有预料到的是，乔巴并没有笑。他快速地跑进了屋子里，留下了路飞一个人。路飞看着驯鹿消失的背影，眼里浮现起疑惑。他就在雪地里等着，也不参加宴会，没一会儿，驯鹿医生就出现在城堡门口，拿着一件暖和的冬衣，递给路飞。

“一次，就一次。”驯鹿医生强调道。路飞喜笑颜开，和其他人要了一杯果汁，和乔巴干杯。就像他们曾经做过无数遍的那样。

这个世界真的有亡灵吗？回城堡替路飞拿衣服的路上，乔巴一直在思考这个问题。他胆子一向很小，在恐怖三角帆船的时候，布鲁克直接把他吓了半死。如果这个世界真的有亡灵，他一定是会被直接吓哭的吧，然后在心里祈祷这个世界上不要有亡灵这种恐怖的东西。但是如果是那个人的亡灵的话，如果是那个人的亡灵的话......

——那他什么都不害怕了。

第一次，乔巴放弃思考少年、船长还有路飞的问题，而是开始将少年视作他的船长的亡灵——换言之，就是一个不知道什么时候会破碎的梦。乔巴在心里向少年道歉，他控制不住自己把少年看成当年的路飞。

乔舒亚在城堡上冷冷地注视着海兵们开的宴会。那是他从来没见过的乔巴医生，乔巴医生在给他配药的时候，比现在显得稳重多了。他和路飞一起，把筷子插到鼻孔里，跳着奇怪的舞蹈。海兵们一边看一边大笑，偶尔还大声叫好。驯鹿医生快乐地笑着，像个孩子。

“他和把乔巴医生带走的那个男人很像吗？”乔舒亚没有回头。库蕾哈透过窗户看到了乔巴和路飞的宴会，笑了笑，说：“很像。”

“为什么会选他？”乔舒亚问库蕾哈，他始终对库蕾哈评价他的话耿耿于怀。“我怎么知道，”库蕾哈呵呵一笑，“那天，我家的驯鹿被那个男人粗暴地拐走，你也看见了，最后还死心塌地成这副模样。”

“把对死者的回忆投射到现在的人类身上，这样真的好吗——”乔舒亚刻意拖长了尾音，“库蕾哈医生。”库蕾哈的脸色沉下来，这正是她所担心的。“会出问题的吧。”乔舒亚轻声说。

城堡下面的喧闹声渐渐消失，乔巴带着路飞和几个海兵去检查路飞的失声问题。亚伦把剩余的海兵带回了军舰，把一张通缉令甩到他们面前。

“爱吃棉花糖的乔巴。悬赏金：10000贝利。”

几个海兵噗嗤一声笑了出来。亚伦冷笑，“你知道他曾经在哪个海贼团呆过吗？”全体噤声。亚伦怜悯地看着这些无知的部下，“他可是海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞的部下。”那个名字落下之后，没有任何一个海兵敢去轻视驯鹿医生。海贼王的船上没有废物，这是这个世界公认的事实。

“我们要抓捕他吗？”“不，”亚伦敲敲桌面，思索道，“我只是让你们不要和他走太近。不要轻视海贼王的部下——他们还不是现在的我们收拾得了的。还有路飞，如果你们为他好，让他离乔巴医生远一点。当然，是治疗后。”

在城堡里的路飞和乔巴自然不知道亚伦在讨论些什么。路飞在检查的时候睡着了，几个海兵眼见着乔巴脸上的表情越来越凝重，心里不安的很。

不对劲。比路飞的身体还不对劲。在发现路飞的喉咙不正常以后，他直接给路飞做了一个全面而细致的全身检查。如果他没有猜错的话......能做到这种程度的，只有那位顶尖的科学家贝加庞克了。假设他这个大胆的推论正确的话——躺在这里的不是别人，就是死去的路飞本人。

医学是不会撒谎的，生物的过去都会在生物的身上留下痕迹。一切都可以解释的通了，为什么路飞会给他带来那种令人窒息的熟悉感。根据他的检查，路飞应该是刚刚醒来没多久才对。死去的亡灵被顶尖的科技从冥界拉出，跨越十年的时光与活者再会。

或许唯一没有办法解释的，就是贝加庞克为什么要这么做。可即使是陷阱，他也跳定了。

“情况很严重，”乔巴对海兵们说，“很抱歉，我解决不了他的失声。”

海兵们有些失落。但是乔巴接着说，“但是有一个人或许能够帮他。他拥有一种奇特的能力，如果那种能力也帮不了路飞的话，那么世界上也没人能帮他了。”

乔巴顿了顿，试图在脑海中搜刮出那个人的称号。乔巴不是路飞，同盟的一些消息他还是知道的，“那个人就是，死之外科医生特拉法尔加·罗。”

话音刚落，海兵们就纷纷摇头。“别开玩笑了，乔巴医生。那家伙可是海贼啊。”“以心狠手辣著称的海贼怎么会帮路飞呢。”正当乔巴想要反驳的时候，门被人从外面推开了。

在看到那个人是谁的时候，乔巴做出了一个决定。


	3. 再见，海军

冒险还是安稳？

即使分别已有十年，乔巴还是会选择放弃现在的生活，和路飞一起踏上征程。自从路飞死后，他就把关于路飞的回忆深深埋藏在了心里。那是不可以随意触及的宝藏，是午夜梦回小心翼翼捧在手心的壮丽的旅程。乔巴偶尔会想起香波地群岛的雷利，仅仅是提到罗杰就眼含泪水的雷利。

他理解他。那样壮丽而又伟大的冒险，一次就够了。

乔巴是个医生，而没能治好自己的患者是医生最大的痛。消耗的寿命是永远无法拿回的。推进城、二档，还有每次激烈到燃烧生命的战斗，都隐隐约约昭示了路飞的命运。但是无论如何，身为船医，却没有把重病的船长救回人世，乔巴这些年一直都是愧疚的。更令他难过的是，草帽一伙的其他人——包括路飞本人——从头到尾都没有怪过他。

其他人呢？会不会做出和自己一样的决定？乔巴乐观地相信他们会和自己一样。一定是这样的，但过程中会发生什么，即使是对他们知根知底的乔巴也无法预料到。正是因为未知，未来才被称之为未来。

“乔舒亚？你来干什么？”海兵们警惕地看着来人。“不干什么。”乔舒亚耸耸肩，“但是——你们可不可以有点眼力，我亲爱的海兵们。我想和乔巴医生单独说几句话。”

海兵们被乔舒亚的话激怒了，他们可一点也不想被海贼嘲讽。乔舒亚盯着乔巴的表情，觉得这只驯鹿真是有趣极了——为了一个过去的影子真情实感，不是傻瓜是什么。在那些海军注意力全在乔舒亚身上的时候，乔巴已然满脸泪水，还扭过头，偷偷摸摸地抹着眼泪。

乔巴吸了吸鼻涕，变形把路飞从检查床上抱起来，交给了那些海兵。“先让路飞去休息吧。”驯鹿医生嘱咐道，“我和乔舒亚谈一下。”海兵们担心地看向乔巴，乔巴摇了摇头，压抑了那么久的眼泪在此刻抑制不住地涌出来，“不用担心我，我只是......太高兴了。”

莫名其妙的海兵们把路飞从检查室里带出来，留下了乔舒亚和乔巴两个人。他们一出来，就看到等候在外面的亚伦。“那个蠢货。”亚伦看向紧闭的门，“不管他怎么说，那只驯鹿都不会跟他走的。”亚伦指了指外面，又指了指熟睡的路飞，“带着这个小鬼跟我过来。”

路飞醒过来的时候，他的身边全是脸色凝重的海军。他蹦起来，看向四周，乔巴不在这里。路飞把双手放在头部后方，装出天真的表情，模仿了一下乔巴。“他啊。”亚伦微微睁开眼睛，“在这条路尽头的房间里。”路飞兴奋地飞快跑向乔巴那里，在他看不到的背后，亚伦和海兵们互看了一眼。

“你们那是什么表情，”亚伦嫌弃地说，“我们不是说好了吗？如果这个小鬼醒过来，第一反应是找那只驯鹿，我们就把他留在这里。”亚伦环视自己的部下，他知道，虽然部下们没有说出口，但对自己的决策应该还是些许不满。“我知道你们会有些不甘。”亚伦少有地解释道，“但是，我看不明白路飞。——他对乔巴亲密过头了。”

“亚伦上校也有些舍不得路飞吧。”一个海兵小声嘟囔道，说出这句话的后果就是后脑勺被亚伦揍了一拳。“路飞那家伙，不会是海贼王的儿子吧。”另一个海兵说出了自己的猜测，但是很快就被其他人给否决了，“十年前海贼王死的时候才二十吧。这样算算，十岁生孩？”

“停！”亚伦说完，其他人都不敢吱声。“或许不是血缘的联系。”亚伦低声道。其他海兵都没有听清楚他说什么，亚伦也没有重说的打算。

路飞找到乔巴的时候，乔巴的情绪已经稳定下来，和乔舒亚也谈完了。“路飞！”听到乔巴的呼唤，路飞跳过来，坐在正对着乔巴的桌子上。

“乌索普现在在阿拉巴斯坦。”乔巴说道。路飞的眼睛亮起来，他的双手在空中比划。“船？”乔巴试图猜路飞的意思，“我们要找船？”路飞点了点头。看来路飞不打算去找那些海军，乔巴的心放了下来一点点。和路飞呆在一起本身就已经是一种冒险，此前，乔巴一直担心喜欢乱来的路飞真的带他去乘军舰。

“乔舒亚——那个长头发。”乔巴比了比乔舒亚的头发长度，“他是海贼，他正好要去阿拉巴斯坦。”听到“乔舒亚”这个名字，路飞有些迷茫，但是一听到“长头发”，他立刻就露出了嫌弃的表情。

“哎——路飞讨厌乔舒亚？”乔巴有些惊讶。在他的印象里，路飞没怎么接触乔舒亚才是。路飞的手从头部往下划，又指了指乔巴，接着又指向窗外。乔巴想了一会儿，明白了路飞的意思之后，他咬住嘴唇，怕自己又哭出来。

“因为他想带我走吗？路飞——”

路飞重重地点了点头。乔巴扑到了路飞的脸上，“不要让我哭啊，大混蛋！！”乔巴捶打着路飞的背部，打了几下，意识到路飞已经不是橡胶，又立刻把手收了回来。路飞冲他灿烂一笑，一点都不介意。

“那我们就要找去阿拉巴斯坦的船了。”乔巴想了想，说道，“必须快点才行，路飞，如果再不启程的话，乌索普就要回东海了。”路飞歪歪头，一脸问号。乔巴拉着路飞往外走，边走边说，“你知道吗，路飞，乌索普有儿子了。”

“咣当——”路飞被吓得倒在地上。“……路飞？”路飞揉揉自己的头，坐了起来，一脸震惊地盯着乔巴。乔巴恍然大悟，他才意识到，路飞根本不知道时间已经过了十年，“路飞，……距离你死，已经十年了。”

路飞摸了摸自己的额头，表示自己的脑子已经思考到发热。

乔巴轻声说：“你死以后，大家都回到了陆地上。乌索普娜美还有山治回了东海。乌索普和可雅结了婚，有了一个儿子；娜美没有结婚，收养了两个小女孩。山治当了海上餐厅的厨师长。”

“乌索普原本没有打算出海的，”乔巴继续说，“但是可雅现在的医院希望可雅能够来伟大航路的医疗发达国家学习更多的医疗知识，可雅自己也执意想来，乌索普放心不下，才跟着过来的。”

乔巴和乌索普的重逢是个巧合。如果路飞早来半个月，他见到的就不止是乔巴，还有乌索普。但是很不巧，可雅在樱花王国的学习已经结束，他们的下一站也是最后一站，是薇薇统治的阿拉巴斯坦。

正是因为樱花王国是著名的医疗发达国家，借着这次契机，乔巴和乌索普在时隔多年以后终于重逢。那天他们两个人都罕见地喝了点酒，醉得一塌糊涂。乔巴不小心打破酒杯，把自己给划伤了。因为这件事情，乔巴还被朵丽儿医娘训斥了一顿。

乔巴有些替乌索普难过。乌索普喜欢和家乡的小鬼们吹嘘自己是勇敢的海上战士，不过，那些小孩们都不信他。在他们眼里，一个回到故乡就十年都没有再出过海的男人，怎么可能会是一个勇敢的海上战士？

但是这是乌索普自己的选择，他自己从来都没有后悔过，乔巴又何尝不是如此？那时候，他们每一个人都无法接受没有路飞的冒险，于是各自散开，在某地定居，渐渐地也有了自己稳定的生活。乔巴是最后一个走的。“不必太过自责，”索隆临走前对他说，“对于路飞来说，死亡也是自由的一种方式。”

但是现在，路飞回来了。从死亡的深渊里爬了出来，意图与大家重逢。

乔巴勉强地笑了笑，抹了抹眼泪，“路飞，我是不是太没用了，我今天哭了好多次。”路飞沉默地看着他，没有做任何手势。乔巴也不知道路飞听明白没有，就在这个时候，路飞郑重地蹲了下来，抱住了乔巴。

“不会再有下次了。”虽然乔巴听不见路飞说话，但是下意识地，乔巴知道路飞就是这个意思。他的眼眶里又盈满泪水了，路飞这个混蛋，为什么总是让他哭。还有，为什么自己明明是在哭，嘴角却止不住地翘起来啊。

“你不乘我的船？”乔舒亚有些诧异。情绪稳定下来以后，乔巴和路飞去找了乔舒亚。乔巴趴在路飞的头上，两个人一块儿认真地点了点头。“难不成，你想坐军舰？”乔舒亚看了眼路飞。路飞摇头，表示他们也不会乘军舰。

“那你们怎么办？”乔舒亚摊手，“最近不会有前往阿拉巴斯坦的船，如果你们不坐我的船，估计十天半个月也没有办法出航。”路飞碰了碰乔巴，等待乔巴的回答。乔巴叹了口气，说：“他说的没错，路飞。”

不过是两三秒的时间，路飞就做出了选择。他指了指乔舒亚，手臂比划了一下船。“是要做乔舒亚的船吗？”乔巴问道。路飞点头，他凑近乔舒亚，把乔巴从头上抱到怀里。

“路飞的意思是他是我的船长。”乔巴解释的时候有些害羞。

乔舒亚心里生出来一丝不甘。他邀请驯鹿医生这么久，都没有得到乔巴的肯定，还被库蕾哈医生刺了一顿。“那我们现在就出发吧。”乔舒亚闭了闭眼，等睁开眼以后，又恢复成原本平静的样子。

“我先去和朵丽儿医娘告别。”和第一次离别的时候不一样，这一次路飞跟在了乔巴的身边。他们在库蕾哈医生的房间里谈了没一会儿，就被她轰了出来。

“你们给我站住，混账小子们！！”库蕾哈医生愤怒地拿起来墙上的斧头，直接朝着乔巴和路飞扔过去。空中飞舞的武器纷纷朝二人袭来，乔巴及时地进行跳跃强化，背起路飞，灵活地躲了过去。路飞紧紧地抱住乔巴，嘴角咧开，一副快活的样子。

在楼道里等着他们的乔舒亚看到这凶残的一幕，不由得睁大了眼睛。路飞拽住了乔舒亚的领子，乔巴一跃，乔舒亚就悬空在了空中。他愣愣地看向乔巴和路飞，开始怀疑自己该不该把他们两个带上船。

闻声出来的亚伦被库蕾哈抓住手臂。“你带来的那个小鬼，”库蕾哈愤怒地朝亚伦吼道，“他又把我家的驯鹿给拐走了！！”“路飞？”亚伦想追上去，但是库蕾哈就是不放手，“你必须给我一个说法，海军！”

驯鹿很快就到了樱花王国的港口，乔舒亚的船员们正等着他们。乔舒亚终于被路飞松开，好不容易站稳，马上又要组织他的船员启航。即便是这样，他们启航没多久，麻烦就来了。

“海军追上来了，船长！”乔舒亚的航海士阿比盖尔高声道。她话音刚落，海军的炮弹就打到了海贼船的旁边，溅起阵阵水花。海贼船也剧烈摇晃起来，船上的人慌慌张张的，乔舒亚下令全速逃跑，同时组织人还击。

在这种情况下，路飞跳上栏杆，稳稳地站在上面，大幅度地舞动手臂，试图引起海军们的注意。军舰的炮火停了下来，几个海兵大声喊道，“你为什么要跟乔舒亚走啊，路飞！”

乔巴看了一眼路飞，趴在栏杆上，大声地回答道，“我们没有跟乔舒亚走！路飞他是我的船长！我们只是顺路——！！”军舰那边，亚伦和海兵们都愣住了，他们都知道，乔巴明明是海贼王的船医。亚伦跑到军舰旁，试图看清楚驯鹿医生的表情。驯鹿医生看上去倒是很开心。路飞对他比划了些什么，让他露出了惊讶的表情。

“路飞让我对你们说——”乔巴试图用更大的声音喊话，“他会想你们的！很感谢你们的照顾！还有亚伦——路飞说，他一点也不讨厌你！你是个好人！”

“混账小子。”突如其来的好人卡让亚伦愣了一会儿，他咬了咬牙，“你们都给我开炮，没出息的家伙们，别以为我没看到你们的表情！”

军舰重新开火，这次是比上次更密集的炮火。海贼船已经在全速前进，乔舒亚的手下也开始还击。在双方的枪林弹雨中，路飞站在栏杆上，无声地大笑起来。


	4. 医者仁心

路飞和乔巴暂时乘坐乔舒亚的船前往阿拉巴斯坦。在乔舒亚眼中，这笔交易做的超值，不过是捎带上一个名叫路飞的小鬼，就能换来一个医术高超的临时船医。乔巴闲得没事，就带着路飞给整艘海贼船的人做检查。乔巴检查累了，抬头就能看见躺在两个箱子上熟睡的路飞，心里有种说不出的安稳。

乔舒亚海贼团众人对路飞的态度有些微妙。乔巴宣称路飞是他的船长，但是他们左看右看都没有看出来这个哑巴少年有什么特别之处。少年不像个海贼，像个孩子。他们更倾向于少年是乔巴找出来拒绝他们的借口，所以在这艘船上，看不惯路飞的大有人在。

“我们切磋一下吧，小鬼！”乔舒亚船上的航海士阿比盖尔对路飞说。路飞这时候正吃着肉，看了阿比盖尔一眼就摇了摇头，继续专注地对付手里的食物。阿比盖尔气极，“你看不起我？”说着，她举起手里的鞭子就要往路飞身上抽去。

“你在干什么？”及时赶到的乔巴阻止了这场冲突。“路飞他不会接受你这种无理取闹的战斗，”驯鹿医生看上去很生气，“而且我和他约定好了，在他身体好之前，他都不能出手。”

阿比盖尔心有不甘地收回鞭子。她身后的路飞像是没事人一样，大快朵颐以后，意犹未尽地舔了舔手指。看到路飞这种反应，阿比盖尔更气了，只是碍于乔巴的面子，不能出手。

路飞伸伸懒腰，走出了船舱。天气晴朗，万里无云。路飞面向乔巴，用自己的脸和手模仿万里阳光号的狮子头。奈何模仿难度过高，乔巴只能大致认出来路飞在模仿什么。不过这招效果极好，乔巴噗嗤一声笑出来，原本的气也差不多没了。

“一点都不像啊哈哈哈哈路飞！”路飞模仿秀开始，乔巴被路飞搞得在甲板上笑到打滚，根本无暇顾及自己在其他人面前的形象。几个乔舒亚的船员在一旁看热闹，结果被阿比盖尔一个眼刀给吓跑了。

天气渐渐稳定下来，附近应该是有一个岛屿。但是越靠近岛屿，漂浮而来的木板就越多。乔巴心里有种不祥的预感，就在这个时候，乔舒亚的一个船员大声地叫了起来，“那块木板上有个人！”乔巴连忙趴过去看，那是一个在木板上挣扎求生的海兵，身上有很多伤痕，再不救他的话，他就要死了。

“快点把人救起来啊！”乔巴呼喊道。但是乔舒亚的船员没有一个人回应他。“那可是海军啊，乔巴医生。”乔舒亚冷冷地看向乔巴，“我们可是海贼。”

乔巴反驳不了乔舒亚，海贼不救海军是天经地义的事，乔巴的要求就像是在无理取闹。但乔巴不一样，他在成为一名海贼之前，一直是一名医生。他不可能对不起一个医生的良知。

“我要去救他。”乔巴下定了决心。乔舒亚拦在了乔巴面前，正当乔巴和乔舒亚对峙的时候，四周传来一阵惊呼。有人先一步替乔巴做了他想做的事。他那喜欢乱来的船长一只手抓住了海贼船的栏杆，另一只手努力地朝海兵伸过去。但是路飞似乎忘了一点，他已经不是橡胶了。

就在海兵看到了希望，努力地朝路飞的方向游过去的时候，一只大型的海妖悄悄地浮出了水面，张开血盆大口，猛地朝路飞冲过去。它似乎把路飞当做了鱼饵。即使是和路飞关系不好的阿比盖尔也忍不住闭上眼睛。但是现实的剧本往往和人设想的不太一样——

猜测的事情并没有发生。海妖不知道为什么闭上了嘴巴，突然乖巧起来，任由路飞坐在他的背上。托这只海妖的福，路飞很轻易地就拉起来那个受伤的海兵，把他带回了海贼船上。

“路飞！”乔巴抱住了路飞，在他身上蹭了蹭，就去救治那个海兵。乔巴检查海兵身体的时候，路飞向右边伸出一只手臂，挡在了乔舒亚和乔巴中间。

“海妖......”乔舒亚神色复杂。他原本以为少年只是一个普通的小鬼，唯一特殊的不过是他承载着亡灵的意志与梦想。但是他想错了，少年没有他想象的那么简单。轻轻松松驯服大型海妖，这不是一般人能做到的。而且......他似乎明白为什么乔巴执意让一个少年当他的船长了。他有一个异想天开的猜测。

乔舒亚盯着路飞看，过了一会儿，突然笑了起来。“从某方面看，我不如你。”乔舒亚出乎意料地服软。阿比盖尔吃惊地看向乔舒亚。路飞眨眨眼，身体一动不动。紧接着，乔舒亚话锋一转，“但是——这是你救下来的海兵，如果真的出了事，你要负责。”

路飞点头，收回了手臂，把海兵和乔巴带到了海妖的头上。乔巴吓了一跳，深呼吸一口气，继续给海兵检查。路飞在乔巴身边躺下来，歪头看着乔巴动作，没一会儿就开始打哈欠。

“你不要睡着啊，路飞！”乔巴往路飞那边靠了靠。虽然路飞驯服了这只海妖不假，但是他还是有点害怕。路飞笑着摸了摸海妖的头，海妖发出了愉悦的声音。他看向乔巴，眼神纯净，就像在对乔巴说这是只好海妖一样。

乔舒亚海贼团的人沉默地看着这一幕。那只海妖足够他们应付很长时间，而路飞仅用了一下就将它驯服。他们现在才深刻地意识到——这里是伟大航路，不是平稳的东海。在伟大航路上，对任何人的轻视都意味着潜藏的危险。

路飞还是睡着了。乔巴叹了口气，把路飞衣服的扣子给他扣上。原本身体就不好，再加上没了橡胶果实，路飞的身体很明显的变差了很多，具体体现在睡的多了和吃的少了。乔巴庆幸这里是乐园，现在路飞的身体根本支撑不了一场激烈的战斗。

乔舒亚的船在春岛附近停了下来。海妖一直紧跟着乔舒亚他们，没有掉队。乔巴惊讶地看到，岸边有着军舰的残骸。乔舒亚皱紧眉头，下令即刻启航，不在这个岛上停留。军舰都应付不了的东西，他们这一艘船更应付不了。

“这是小丑王巴基做的。”海兵沙哑着声音说，“他们现在应该离开这里了，岛上是安全的。”乔舒亚听到海兵的话，思索了一下，还是下令启程。

“接下来恐怕就是海军来了吧。”乔舒亚冷冷地说。海兵的动作很明显地一顿，乔巴也感受到了，他默默地变形，把熟睡的路飞扛到了甲板上，“如果海军快来的话，你就留在这个岛上吧。”海兵沉默，跳下海妖，登上了那个岛。

“走吧。”乔舒亚深深地看了乔巴一眼。乔巴把路飞扛到房间里，给他盖上被子。路飞现在的长相和以前不一样，没有办法说话，橡胶果实也没了，如果不是乔巴给路飞做身体检查，他恐怕根本没有办法相信这个人就是他的船长吧。

就在这个时候，甲板上传来了一阵骚动。驯鹿医生出了房间，问道：“发生什么事情了？”“刚才有一个海军从空中急匆匆地走过去了。”乔舒亚脸色凝重，“我已经让他们全速前进，希望能尽快离开这里。”

“那应该是CP9的月步吧。”乔巴想了想，“就像是在空中走路一样。”“CP9？”听见这有些古早的名称，乔舒亚愣住。“他们有六种招式，这是其中一种。好像还有铁块之类可以让人的身体变硬的招式，我记不太清了。”

“乔巴医生之前和CP9接触过？”乔舒亚问道。“算吧，”乔巴想起来七水之都的那几个船匠还有他们引发的大火，至今仍心有余悸，“我可是差点被他们杀死呢。”

除了这一阵骚动，从樱花王国到阿拉巴斯坦的航线还算平静。路飞喜欢呆在海妖头上睡觉，没事儿就和乔巴和海妖闹腾闹腾。就和从推进城前往海军总部旅途中的感觉一样，他和乔舒亚的船员并不十分亲近，即使有对他有好感的船员，碍于阿比盖尔，也不会过去找他。

过了五六天，路飞和乔舒亚一行人终于抵达了阿拉巴斯坦。乔舒亚的目的地是阿拉巴斯坦的首都阿尔巴那，正好与路飞他们相同。凭路飞他们是没有办法在沙漠中活下去的，而乔舒亚暂时还需要乔巴，所以两方暂时是同行的。

再次踏入阿拉巴斯坦，乔巴内心是非常激动的。那个时候，罗宾在这个国家和他们还是敌人，薇薇还和他们一起航行，他们一起打倒了强大的敌人。还有犹巴的大叔，路飞的哥哥......

路飞他，想到艾斯了吧。乔巴抬头看向路飞，路飞的表情很平静，平静到乔巴有些害怕。像是感受到了乔巴的视线，路飞朝乔巴笑了笑。

到达犹巴之前都是路飞拖着乔巴在走。路飞自己也累的不行，但是又没有办法把乔巴交给乔舒亚那边，只能自己拖着。乔巴有些愧疚，但是他一个冬岛的动物，在沙漠里根本一点行动力都没有。万幸的是，走了两天，他们终于到达了犹巴。

“和我们之前来的时候完全不一样了呢，路飞。”乔巴喃喃道。他一抬头，发现身边的路飞不见了身影。“咦——”驯鹿慌张地朝四周看，在一个水井旁发现了大桶喝水的路飞，乔舒亚海贼团的人也在那里。路飞身边有一个胖胖的大叔，正笑眯眯地看着他。

“路飞！”驯鹿连忙跑过去，“你又乱跑！”看着水井的水，驯鹿没有忍住，也开始喝起来。看到这只驯鹿，胖大叔愣住，问道：“你是薇薇公主的同伴吗？”

“哎——”驯鹿差点把嘴里的水吐出来。路飞喝水的动作也停住，抬头看向这个和蔼的大叔。听到薇薇公主这个称呼，乔舒亚海贼团的人也都凑过来，试图了解些什么。

“我是之前在这里挖水井的那个大叔啊。”多托笑着对驯鹿说。是路飞先意识过来的，他朝乔巴比划，乔巴懵懵懂懂地看完，终于想起来那个不停在这里挖沙子的大叔。

“是送给路飞水的大叔啊！”乔巴兴奋地拉住路飞的衣角。“你为什么在这里啊？”多托笑眯眯地问。他注意到乔巴和路飞关系很好，“这位是？”

乔巴有些心酸。“他是路飞。”乔巴说，“之前帮大叔挖水井的路飞。”多托愣在那里。“他没死，但是伤得很重，最近才醒过来，”乔巴的眼眶有些湿润，“他已经没有办法说话了。”

“你真是他？”多托觉得驯鹿是在做梦。路飞比划了一下脖子上的小水桶，给大叔树了一个大拇指。看见那个动作，多托的脑子突然就炸了。那是只有在场的人才能知道的事情。他看向驯鹿，驯鹿重重地点点头。“真的是他。不是在做梦。”

“寇沙——”多托喊了起来，“寇沙——”“怎么了，父亲？”寇沙从窗口探出头。“我们去阿尔巴那！有个好消息要立刻告诉薇薇公主！”

乔舒亚海贼团目瞪口呆。乔舒亚的心沉了下来，虽然那些人说的都是一些他们不知道的事情，但是信息量很大。他心中的一些猜测成真了，从路飞驯服海妖起就开始在心中涌现的猜测成真了。

乔巴在路飞身上看到的不是亡灵，而是路飞本人。路飞就是十年前死去的，带走乔巴的男人。再想想那个时间点，能有那个实力的——

只有十年前死去的海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞。

“蒙奇·D·路飞......”这个名字在乔舒亚的耳边回荡。没有海贼不崇拜海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞，那是年仅二十岁就搅乱天下风云，登上海贼王宝座的男人。若是之前，他怎么都想不到，那样一个大海贼居然会是这副模样。

“你们不过来吗？”乔巴疑惑地问乔舒亚。“不必了，”出乎意料地，乔舒亚拒绝了乔巴，“我已经知道你们的身份了。”驯鹿医生彻底愣住，乔舒亚笑了笑，说：“我不会说出去的。”

“接下来，我们要靠自己的力量航行，”乔舒亚离开前对路飞说，“我一定会超越你的。”听见乔舒亚的话，乔舒亚的部下们都呆在原地，他们简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

路飞大笑起来，眼里满是兴趣。面向乔舒亚，路飞举起自己手臂，指向苍茫的天空。乔舒亚感觉自己读懂了路飞的意思，体内的热血沸腾起来。

——想要超越我吗？那就来吧！


	5. 缺席恶果

和十年前的景象截然不同，去阿尔巴那的路上有着多得多的绿洲。路飞好奇地坐在车沿，看着如今一片祥和的土地。

“没有沦为德雷斯罗萨那样的悲剧之国真是太好了。”即使过了十年，想到当初的绝望，巴托大叔的眼角依旧有些湿润，“看到德雷斯罗萨的新闻的时候，我心里真是一阵后怕。遗忘了爱的人可是比十年不下雨还要恐怖的事儿啊——”

“咦，十年不下雨也很恐怖吧。”乔巴摇摇头。骆驼拖动的木车在沙漠中扬起沙石，寇沙的表情在尘土里晦涩难辨，“不过，你们能阻止真是太好了。万一当初我......”

寇沙的话没有说完。路飞总是忘记自己已经不是橡胶，他看到途经的沙漠里有一只奇异的动物，试图伸长手去捉，但是很可惜，由于用力过猛，路飞直接从车上栽了下去。

“路飞——！”寇沙立刻停车。乔巴跳下来，哒哒地跑到路飞旁边。路飞翻了个身，坐了起来，揉揉自己的头。“下次不要再这样了，路飞！”驯鹿自以为凶巴巴地说。

路飞笑了笑，抱起驯鹿跳上车。寇沙原本的伤感情绪被这出闹剧打散了，他低低地笑，轻声道：“薇薇看到你们会很开心吧。”

“不过薇薇公主现在已经是阿拉巴斯坦的女王了。”巴托大叔感慨道，“这个国家能变成这样真是多亏了她呢。”

路飞自豪地笑起来，笑得过于灿烂——夸他的伙伴比夸他有用多了。乔巴也是如此，明明眉眼弯弯，却还要嘴硬，“你夸薇薇夸得我怪不好意思～混蛋大叔！”

看到他们两个这副模样，巴托大叔和寇沙都大笑起来。实际在路上耗费的时间并不长，但是对于急切地想看到伙伴的乔巴和路飞两人，一天还是太长了。

在等待中，他们终于到达了阿尔巴那。此时的阿尔巴那早就不再是重建的残破景象，而是一座繁华无比的大都市。各种族的人都有，他们在大街上叫卖，在大街上闲逛，没有人会歧视，也没有人会害怕。这个国家的女王用宽广的胸怀包容着每一个人。

“好厉害——比万国还要热闹呢。”乔巴不由自主地拿BIG MOM的领地比较。繁荣的表象下是灵魂的献祭，leave or life的质问令人战栗。路飞闭着眼，闻着食物的香气，飘到了一家饭店的门口。

乔巴连忙跟着路飞。路飞并没有进那家店，他站在那里，不知道想些什么。“你在想什么，路飞？”乔巴问道。路飞摇摇头，就在他要进店里的时候，他微微睁大眼睛，抬起头看向了这家店的屋顶。

“啊——救命啊，爸爸！”一个小鬼从屋顶上跌了下来，眼泪糊了一脸。路飞迅速地跑起来，在小孩落地前接住了那个小鬼，自己却被重重地压在地上。小孩子一脸懵懂地看向接住他的路飞，“谢谢你，大哥哥。”

没有像他想的那样，这个大哥哥没有温柔地摸他的头，而是戳了戳他的长鼻子，笑了起来。这个大哥哥太过分啦！小鬼已经开始扁嘴，眼里水汪汪的。就在这个时候，乔巴惊讶地说：“加文？”

“乔巴叔？”小鬼惊讶地看向乔巴，眼泪也不继续流了。他揉揉自己的眼眶，“乔巴叔怎么在这里啊？”

“嗯，我们来找乌索普。”乔巴摸了摸加文的头，“看，路飞！这个就是乌索普的儿子，加文。”路飞捏了捏加文的鼻子，点了点头。被捏的加文一点也不高兴，拉着乔巴，委委屈屈地看着路飞。

路飞、乔巴还有加文进了餐馆。路飞点了一堆肉，乔巴体贴地给加文点了一杯果汁。“乌索普呢？你刚才怎么从屋顶下掉下来的啊？”乔巴问加文。

“不知道。”加文扁着嘴，趴在桌子上没精打采。他搂了搂果汁，“我现在很生他的气。”“欸？为什么？”乔巴印象里这对父子关系很不错，加文每次都用崇拜的眼光看着乌索普。

“他射击的技术那么好，”加文吸了一下吸管，“为什么不出海当海贼呢？明明爸爸很厉害啊。我想让他去当海贼，山治叔叔和娜美阿姨也说海贼是自由的，他们把海贼说的那么好，为什么他不去呢？”

乔巴干巴巴地说：“大概是没有找到他喜欢的船长吧。”路飞停下了拿肉的手，不知道在想些什么。

“可是，我觉得之前那个船长看上去就很魁梧很厉害嘛......”加文小声地说。“加文！你又乱跑，我都快找不到你了。”一个熟悉的声音传过来。加文的眼泪突然涌出来了，小腿动起来，跑到了乌索普的怀里。

不是在生乌索普的气吗？看着已经扑到乌索普怀里的加文，乔巴有些无奈。“你可是勇敢的男子汉啊，加文，”乌索普同样无奈地看着加文，“你老爸是勇敢的海上战士，你身为你老爸的儿子，怎么能哭鼻子呢。”

“乌索普！！”乔巴挥手，大声地朝乌索普喊道。“乔巴！！”看到乔巴，乌索普眼神一亮。他放下加文，一把抱起来乔巴。“你怎么在这里，乔巴！”

委屈的加文眼睁睁地看着可恶的老爸去找他的好友叙旧。他看了看旁边坐着的路飞，那家伙正在安安静静地注视着乔巴和乌索普。于是，加文决定，勉为其难地赏光坐在路飞膝盖上一会儿。

路飞一把把加文拉起来，朝他做了个鬼脸，“略——”加文......加文气炸了。“略——”加文朝路飞做了个更大的鬼脸。不就是比谁鬼脸更大吗，路飞拉开自己的嘴巴，朝加文吐舌头。加文也不甘示弱，于是就出现了这样的场景——两个人，一个二十岁的海贼王和一个八岁大的小鬼，坐在地上较劲。

“乔巴，路飞——”巴托大叔和寇沙过来，看到了乌索普和加文，“乌索普！这是你的儿子吗？长的真可爱！”

寇沙和巴托大叔对视了一眼，然后去找店主，商量这里暂时包下来的事情。阿尔巴那的人都认识寇沙，也都认识巴托大叔，所以很快事情就谈妥了。店里只剩下了他们几个人。

“路飞？”听到这个名字，乌索普愣住。他的船长也是个幼稚的家伙呢。他指了指和自己儿子较劲的幼稚鬼，“是这个小鬼吗？”

路飞歪头。“噗～”即使是有点伤感的情绪的乔巴，此时也忍不住笑了起来。“嗯，他是路飞。”乔巴说。

“是吗......”听到路飞这个名字，乌索普有一瞬间的失神。他压抑住那些许的失落，又恢复成若无其事的样子。乌索普用大人教育小孩的语气，认真地对路飞说：“你可能不知道，小鬼，你有一个好名字呢！这个名字代表的可是自由啊，既然顶上了这个名字，就不能让它蒙羞才对。”

他拍了拍自己儿子的头，“我呢，原本是想给我儿子起名叫路飞的——虽然后来娜美和山治把这个名字给否决了。我想如果用这个名字做我儿子的小名也不赖......”

路飞一开始还摸不着头脑，完全不明白乌索普为什么要说这些话，但乌索普后来说的他听懂了——他要给他儿子，那个好哭鬼起名叫路飞。

不要。路飞的表情越来越嫌弃，乌索普还以为他是觉得自己的话很无聊，有点生气，他用手指点点路飞的头，“我说小鬼，你可不能把我说的话当耳旁风.....”

“乌索普，”乔巴觉得挺对不起乌索普，没有立刻说清楚路飞的来历，“他是路飞，蒙奇·D·路飞。”“他也是D？”乌索普的鼻子抵着路飞的脑门，他一脸的难以置信，“也姓蒙奇？”

“不是，他就是我们的船长。”乔巴拽着乌索普的衣角，急急忙忙地解释道。乌索普看着路飞愣了一会儿，然后突然爆发出一阵大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我知道了，乔巴，不要糊弄我了。”

乌索普摆摆手，“我知道你是想逗我开心，但是这种玩笑可不是可以随便开的啊哈哈哈，就算是你我也会生气的啊。”

“他的确是路飞。”乔巴担忧地看向乌索普，又重复了一遍。“够了，乔巴。”乌索普扯了扯嘴角，但是无论怎么扯，他都笑不起来，“我知道，乔巴，你很想路飞，我也很想，但是......”

“你也知道的吧，路飞他被我们埋葬在最终之地，是我们亲眼看着他走的吧。”乌索普的嗓音有些抖，语速很快，“他已经，不会回来了啊。”

“埋葬......”在一旁旁听的巴托和寇沙意识到了不对劲。他们开始以为的是，路飞当年并没有死，只是变成了植物人，为了保护他，草帽一伙宣布路飞已经死亡。脱离被追捕风险的路飞一直沉睡到了现在。但是乌索普在这里又说他们把路飞的尸体埋葬在了拉夫坦路......

乔巴求助地看向路飞，眼里满是心疼与哀伤。路飞沉默地看向乌索普，安静地站在原地。乌索普一把拽住了路飞的衣领，狠狠地揍了路飞一拳。路飞没有反抗，嘴角渗出血，后退了一步。

“我不关心你是什么人，我也不知道你是怎么骗乔巴让你相信你的，”乌索普再次拽住了路飞的衣领，少有的恶狠狠地说，“但是那个人......但是那个人，我是绝对不允许你模仿的！唯有那个人的死是绝对、不允许你玷污的！”

“他可是......他可是......”乌索普的手渐渐地丧失了力量，“我唯一的、船长啊——”他蹲下身，双手捂住脸。但是乌索普没有哭。他冷静了一会儿，站起来，想让路飞离开。

就在这时候，他看到路飞指了指自己的手掌，然后，开始做用手掌心扶眼镜框的动作。

那是......克洛船长的标准动作。乌索普的大脑一瞬间变得空白，他愣愣地看着路飞，完完全全丧失了思考能力。接着是那个会催眠的怪人。1，2，路飞树了树手指头，然后装作熟睡的样子。

但是，乌索普还是愣在那里，一动不动。路飞显然有些困扰，他想了想，把手攥成拳头，放在自己的头上。这是可雅家里的梅利。

“喂。”乌索普制止了路飞的模仿行为。他试着张开嘴，问路飞一些问题，但是他的嘴唇在抖，他觉得他自己张不开嘴。他紧张地咽口水，抓住了路飞的手臂。

“你真是路飞？”他的眼里有些许的期冀。那是灰烬里剩余的零星的火光，“你真是......路飞？”路飞没有点头，也没有摇头。他顿了顿，伸出手臂，想要拥抱乌索普。但是就在路飞要触碰到乌索普的时候，乌索普后退了一步。

“就凭这些，还证明不了你是路飞吧。 ”乌索普清醒过来，狠狠地咬住自己的嘴唇。“在场的可不只有我们，”乌索普试图保持清醒，他不停地说服自己眼前的只是一个骗子，“还有我们一起打倒的黑猫海贼团，他们可一个都没有死。”

乌索普攥紧拳头，看向乔巴，“喂，我说乔巴，你不可能单凭这些模仿就认定他是路飞的吧？啊？你有什么证据吗？”

乌索普的眼神里其实是有期待的吧。乔巴抿住嘴，抓紧了自己的衣服。“我......检查了他的身体，”乔巴知道，听到他的依据以后，乌索普会更加怀疑路飞，但是他必须要说，“如果我没有判断错的话，那应该是贝加庞克才能做到的事，他让死人......复活了。”

乌索普眼里的光彻底灭掉了。他跌坐在椅子上，对乔巴说：“乔巴，你说，如果贝加庞克只是给别人植入了路飞的记忆，把改造成了路飞的人格......那他究竟是路飞，还是不是路飞呢？”

乔巴沉默了。过了很长一段时间，没有人说话，气氛凝重到窒息。乌索普从椅子上站起来，抱起来吓得半死的加文，决定离开这个地方。他没有看路飞一眼，或许是不想看，也或许不敢看。

“我怎么知道，贝加庞克是怎么做的。”乔巴开口，他的声音带着哭腔，“我和路飞相处了这么多天，我的感觉告诉我他就是我的船长。”驯鹿用力地擦拭着自己的眼泪，“任性又白痴，但是一直努力保护我们的船长。我也不过是在赌啊——”

“赌我的信任没有给错人——！”

乌索普出门的脚步顿了顿，随后便离开了。乔巴呜呜地哭起来，“路飞，你去找一下乌索普好不好，说不定他和你相处一会儿就觉得你......”路飞摇了摇头。

他用手指在桌面上比划了两个数字，“1”和“0”。这和梅丽号的事情还不一样，路飞终于意识到，十年意味着什么。路飞明白，他已经阻止不了乌索普了。

从见到乌索普的儿子开始，再到现在，岁月正隐隐约约地向路飞露出獠牙。

“我们去宾馆歇一会儿吧。”犹豫了一下，巴托开口。在无法确定他是不是路飞的时候，巴托是不会让薇薇接触这个少年的。

路飞摇了摇头。乔巴明白了路飞的意思，他们只有等。等乌索普自己过来。“我们想在这里待一会儿。”乔巴说。看着可怜的驯鹿，巴托点点头，带着寇沙离开，把空间留给这两个人。

只剩下了乔巴和路飞两个人。或许还有一点残羹剩菜。路飞的面前摆着一盘肉，但他已经没有食欲了。天色渐渐暗了下去，路飞和乔巴谁都没有开灯。

十点。

十一点。

十二点。

......

凌晨三点。路飞面前的肉已经凉透了。没有人吃。乌索普也没有来。

乔巴拽了拽路飞的衣角，让他休息一会儿。路飞很困，一边打哈欠一边摇了摇头。就在乔巴难过的时候，门“砰——”地一声被撞开了。

乌索普眼睛直勾勾地盯着路飞，实际问的却是乔巴，“喂，乔巴，你说过，你在赌吧。”“是的，我说过。”乔巴捂住嘴，努力让眼泪不流出来。

“那我——有什么不敢赌的啊——”乌索普几乎用了自己最大的音量。附近的人家骂骂咧咧地开了灯，试图找出那个半夜扰民的家伙。

乌索普大口大口地呼吸着，似乎不这样他就要窒息一样。“我可是......勇敢的改签显示(海上战士)啊。”话还未说完，乌索普已经泣不成声。

——他乌索普赌在路飞身上的次数，还少吗？


	6. 相见不识

乌索普把路飞和乔巴带到了自己的住处。乌索普虽然嘴上说相信路飞是他的船长，但实际上相信的是乔巴——毕竟他和路飞接触的不多。他只是相信乔巴的判断没有错，相信那一点微弱到可怜的希望。

“你们真是一群疯子。”寇沙在知道昨夜发生的事情以后，评价说。正常人哪里能做出来这种选择，这是一个天大的赌，并且它的代价未知。未知——这才是这个世界上最为恐怖的一件事。

在听说事情的全貌之后，寇沙主动站出来，做一个“恶人”。“我希望你们不要把这件事情告诉薇薇。”寇沙对乌索普说。这对薇薇很不公平，寇沙心里清楚得很。可他心里更明白，在是路飞的同伴之前，薇薇首先是阿拉巴斯坦的女王。

薇薇赌不起，她是女王，身上承受着一个国家的重担。身为同伴，乌索普和乔巴无法做这个阻止薇薇的恶人。但是寇沙不一样——他是阿拉巴斯坦的公民，从阿拉巴斯坦的角度来想理所应当。

“当然，如果你们执意要说的话，我不会拦着你们。”寇沙说，“但是我希望你们能推迟一下说的时间，至少等你确认他的确是你的船长的时候。”

”你应该去问路飞。“乌索普回答。既然已经下了赌注，就要努力去相信那个少年，即使伴随着未知的危险。寇沙叹了一口气，说道：“你们现在，很痛苦吧。”无论是与不是，都是煎熬。

寇沙没有听到乌索普的回答。他起身去找路飞，“我希望你不要对薇薇说，你是乌索普的船长。”路飞一脸疑惑地点了点头。得到了满意的答复，寇沙朝路飞回应地点点头，然后离开了。

乌索普和乔巴惊讶地看着路飞，乌索普感觉自己受到了欺骗——如果是路飞的话，怎么可能会选择不告诉薇薇呢？“为什么你要点头啊，路飞？”乔巴和乌索普不一样，和路飞相处时间长，觉得一定有原因。

路飞指了指自己的嘴巴，摊了摊手。他本来就没有办法说话，怎么对薇薇说他还活着。“噗～”乔巴笑出声，乌索普也明白过来，路飞以为的意思和寇沙想表达的意思完全不一样。

乌索普有些愧疚，但乔巴理解他的感受。乌索普在拼命地观察路飞，试图证实路飞就是路飞，但是——这不是用脑子就能解决的问题。

“我觉得，我们还是等薇薇和路飞见过面再说比较好。”出了路飞的房间，乌索普沉默了一会儿，对乔巴说。

“为什么？”乔巴不解。“这无论对薇薇，还是对路飞都好。”乌索普捂住脸，“突然告诉薇薇，她会受不了的，就像我一样。”乌索普有些迷茫，“即使他真的是路飞，我还能真正地相信他是路飞吗？”

不停地比较现在的人和过去的相似程度，稍微有点不一样就开始怀疑真假，神经一直在绷紧。这样的他，即使嘴上说着相信，但他真的相信了吗？

“对不起，乌索普。”乔巴有些难过，“我不该告诉你这么早的。”“怎么能怪你呢，乔巴。”乌索普笑了笑，“你也是想和我分享高兴的心情啊。”

路飞就这么正式地在乌索普家里住了下来。乌索普和加文约定好对那天的事情保密，而乔巴对外宣称路飞是他需要格外留意的病人，由于治疗原因需要留在阿拉巴斯坦一段时间。

加文一开始很害怕路飞，他毕竟只是孩子，却围观了全程。什么人格复制，什么死而复生，还有那么激烈的争吵，他躲着路飞都来不及。结果在路飞来的第一天，他就被路飞拖上了贼船。

那时候他们一家人在一块吃晚饭。乌索普和加文显然都有些尴尬，乔巴靠在路飞身边，也感受了这种微妙的气氛。唯二例外的是可雅和路飞。可雅是完全不知情，路飞身为尴尬漩涡中心，反而像是完全感受不到尴尬气氛似的，大口大口地吃着。

乌索普忍不住审视路飞的吃相，吃的样子倒的确有些像。“你们现在，很痛苦吧。”寇沙的话回荡在耳边。是啊，怀疑自己的同伴真的很痛苦，乌索普感觉自己的心脏都在被人捏紧。饭桌的气氛有些凝重。就在这个时候，路飞拿着碗筷站了起来，一只脚踏在了桌子上，敲了敲乌索普的鼻子。

”路飞你......？！“乌索普睁大眼睛。路飞站直身体，敲着碗筷，手舞足蹈。那是《宾克斯的美酒》的旋律。听到久违的这个旋律，乌索普有些泪目，而乔巴跟着路飞的节奏唱了起来。

”呦嚯嚯嚯，呦嚯嚯嚯～将宾克斯的美酒，送到你身旁。“乔巴跟着路飞一起跳起来，路飞将碗筷放下，笑着朝乌索普伸出了手。

那笑得过于开心，甚至有些白痴的笑容。路飞嘴角咧开，露出粉色的牙床。乌索普抹了抹还没流出来的眼泪，握住了路飞的手。

先暂时忘却那些审视、那些恐慌、那些痛楚。路飞、乌索普还有乔巴，万里阳光号上最喜欢热闹、最喜欢闹腾了三个人时隔十年，再次搂着彼此的肩膀，跳起来踢踏舞。他们大笑着，拥抱着，仿佛剑客厨子航海士考古学家船匠骷髅鱼人都还在他们身旁。

可雅和加文在旁边看着，忍不住笑起来，沉浸在了这一场小型的宴会里。

宴会开到很晚，所有人都有些睡意。乌索普带着加文回房间，给加文讲睡前故事。小孩子的好恶来得快去得也快，加文已经忘掉之前他多么害怕路飞了。”爸爸以前就是呆在这样的海贼船里吗？“加文好奇地问道，”当海贼是这么快乐的事情吗？“

”是啊。“乌索普握着加文的被子，说道，”因为船长是路飞，所以大家都是很快乐的人啊。““可是为什么他会是船长啊？”加文瘪嘴，“真的想象不到欸，他居然还欺负我一个小孩，一点都不温柔。”

“......你当时当着他的面哭了吧，加文。”乌索普猜测道。加文不情愿地点了点头。乌索普深呼一口气，笑起来，“因为他讨厌别人哭鼻子啊。”

“可是我哭是有原因的啊！我刚刚差点从屋顶上掉下来了哎！”加文争辩道。“那家伙最喜欢做的事情就是仗着自己是橡胶拉着别人从屋顶上跳下来了。”乌索普正色道，“而且，他才不在乎你以前发生什么了呢。”

这话说完，乌索普自己都愣了一下。他刚刚是自动把那个少年代入他的船长了吧。是什么时候开始，他在想到路飞的时候，第一反应不是比较他和以前的异同，而是用以前的相处来解释他现在的行为的呢？

“什么嘛，一点都没有同理心。“加文不知道什么时候学了个新词。”你自己和他相处就知道了，“乌索普说，”他并不是一个糟糕的家伙。“相反，是个很好很好的人。

加文做了个鬼脸，表示不信。乌索普给加文往上拉了拉被子，说：“虽然现在你不信，但你一定会改变对他的看法的，加文。因为那家伙——可是你爸爸的船长啊。”

第二天，加文早早地就起了床。他昨天梦到自己被路飞带到大海上，扔在了水里。他正要去找父亲告状，结果发现路飞比他起得还早。

路飞站在墙上，头上顶着乔巴。路飞似乎很开心，他带着乔巴在几棵树上来回跳。乌索普在底下站着，大声说：“快一点啊，路飞，不然我就要打中你们了。”他装模作样地掏出来几颗加文的糖果，做出要射击的姿势。

“我也要玩！！”加文一看这个场面就兴奋起来。“可以是可以，但是加文，你肯定跑不过你老爸我的。”乌索普递给加文一颗糖。加文扁嘴，就在这个时候，路飞跳了过来，把加文扛到肩上，带他跃到了树上。

“欸？！”加文惊讶地叫起来。路飞朝乌索普比了个大拇指，乌索普笑起来，举起黑兜，准备发射糖果。“快跑啊！”看到路飞没有动，加文着急起来。在乌索普发射的那一瞬间，路飞跳起来，用牙齿咬住了乌索普发射过来的糖。

“好......好厉害——”加文愣愣地看向路飞，他印象里乌索普的狙击能力无人能及，他没想到路飞能吃到乌索普发射的糖。路飞、乔巴还有乌索普在这场游戏里都没有动真格，但是加文很明显把游戏当真了。

“下次我可要发射辣椒了啊，路飞！”乌索普从兜里摸出来几颗辣椒星，路飞一看乌索普的架势，看出他是认真的，使劲摇了摇头，在树与树之间跳跃得飞快。乔巴害怕地紧紧抓住了路飞的头发，而加文拽着路飞的上衣，眼神越来越兴奋。

小孩子的快乐是很简单的，等路飞把加文放下以后，他就完完全全不记得之前路飞和他闹的事情了。“再来一次，好不好，路飞哥哥！”他闪着星星眼对路飞说。

“喂喂，你不应该叫他叔叔吗，加文？”乌索普说道。话音刚落，他自己陷入思考状，“哎，不过我好像没吃什么亏啊，这样算起来路飞不应该叫我......”“因为哥哥比爸爸看上去年轻好多。”加文耿直地说。

乌索普：“......”“乌索普整个人都消沉了呢。”乔巴小声地对加文说。“爸爸！”加文吓了一跳，扑到了乌索普的怀里。“没事。”乌索普揉了揉加文的头，恢复到了平时的模样。

加文喜欢上了会带他飞的路飞，黏路飞甚至比黏乌索普都紧，搞得乌索普都有些吃路飞的醋。在他们四个人闹了一会儿以后，加文拉着路飞的衣角，大声地说，“路飞哥哥带我去当海贼好不好？我也想去当海贼！”

原来在这里等着呢。乌索普指着加文说：“身为你老爸的儿子，你至少也要当个船长才行——怎么能上他的船呢，加文！”“可是爸爸你不也承认路飞哥哥是你的船长了吗？”加文不服气地说道。

路飞敲了敲加文的头，果断地摇头拒绝了他。加文抱着头，“我不管，我就要上路飞哥哥的船！”就在加文吵闹的时候，一位客人来到了这里。

“乔巴——！乌索普——！”蓝色长发的女子在门外笑着朝着他们招手。“薇薇！！”停下来无谓的争吵，乌索普抱着加文，路飞抱着乔巴走到了薇薇的跟前。

“真是好久不见了，薇薇！”乔巴从路飞怀里跑出来，抱住了薇薇，而薇薇亲密地揉了揉乔巴的脸。“薇薇，这个时间你怎么过来了？”乌索普问道。这个时候，薇薇应该在处理公务才对。

“正巧路过这里，听说乔巴来了，等不及过来看一看。对了，这位是？”薇薇好奇地看向路飞。“他是路飞，是我的病人。”乔巴有些紧张，他一点也不擅长说谎。

路飞点头——毕竟乔巴说的话没什么问题，他的确是他的病人。薇薇有些失神，随后又恢复了正常，她笑着说，“是吗？真巧啊。”

“女王殿下，时间快到了。”门外的伊卡莱姆提醒道。薇薇对乌索普和乔巴道歉，说要先去处理公务，回来再和他们聊。她笑着和他们道别，然后走出了这个小院。

“女王殿下，您在想什么？”伊卡莱姆问道。薇薇眼里有些困惑，她回头，看了看院子里谈话的路飞等人。加文抱着那个名叫路飞的少年的腿，不停地恳求些什么，而乌索普和乔巴在教育加文。

“没什么。”薇薇摇摇头，“就是觉得那个少年给我的感觉......有点像一个人。”

“一个死去的人。”


	7. 旗帜呼唤

被加文缠得紧了，乌索普问加文为什么这么执着于上路飞的船。“爸爸是会跟着路飞哥哥一块离开的吧，如果不上路飞哥哥的船，就好久见不到爸爸了。”加文拉着乌索普的手，回答道。

是的，他会离开的，到大海上去。想说的话梗在乌索普的喉咙里，说不出来。他一直都在向加文刻意回避这个问题，但即使不去想，问题依旧存在——乌索普会离开，就像他的父亲耶稣布做的那样。

母亲的死永远是他心里最大的痛。从村子的那头再到村子的那头，他声嘶力竭地一遍一遍呼喊着“海贼来了”，怀着那点微弱的希望，但一年一年过去，母亲死了，他长大了，都始终没有等来父亲的海贼船。  
  
在合格的父亲和自由的海贼之间，耶稣布抛弃了责任，选择了自由。因为曾经有过痛，乌索普一点也不想让自己的儿子经历自己当年的悲伤，他真情实意想做一个合格的父亲，但是......海贼一辈子都是海贼。  
  
乌索普只能保证自己绝对不会忘记可雅，忘记加文，他一定会回来看望他们，给他们毫无保留地讲述自己和伙伴的冒险。他不是耶稣布，他绝对没有办法十几年不回家。如果连绕一圈让他回家看看的能力都没有，路飞这个船长早该换人了。  
  
“真的不可以吗？”加文抱着路飞的大腿，“路飞哥哥就没有想过爸爸吗，真小气。”路飞摇了摇头，试图把加文从他的大腿上扒拉下来。  
  
“路飞他从来都没有见过自己的父亲，”乌索普向加文解释道，“这家伙只知道自己父亲的名字，连自己父亲长什么样都不知道。”他看向路飞，路飞一脸不在意的样子，对他来说，素未谋面的父亲龙就是一个陌生人。和乌索普不一样，龙不是路飞的精神图腾，路飞对他没有憧憬，没有崇敬，也没有想成为他的希望。  
  
路飞指了指加文，控诉乌索普不把他拉走。乌索普笑了笑，把加文抱起来。加文意识到自己说错了话，可怜巴巴地看向路飞。路飞一脸疑惑，完全不明白小孩怎么一副愧疚的模样。“小孩子真麻烦啊～”似乎在说这个，路飞无奈地朝乌索普摊手。  
  
在院子里聊的开心的几位并不知道外面有一个男人在旁听。修炼到纯熟的见闻色让他轻而易举地窃听到他们的对话。屋子里有四个人，驯鹿先生、长鼻子先生，小孩子，还有一个少年。小孩子称那个少年为——路飞哥哥。  
  
“大将？”海兵注意到男人握紧的拳头和激动的心情，轻声询问道。男人摇了摇头，收敛自己的情绪，上前敲响了乌索普院子的门。  
  
“扣扣。”路飞他们闹得正欢，这个时候，外面传来一阵敲门声。“是薇薇吧。”乔巴猜测道。乌索普抱着加文过去开门，门开了。那是个粉色头发的男人，一只手拉着自己的披风，神色温和，“请问......路飞先生在吗？”  
  
“海军？”乌索普吓了一跳。那个男人有些眼熟，乌索普总觉得自己见过。但是现在也不是考虑这些的时候，“什么路飞？喂，海军，我们这里可没有叫路飞的，你可不能私闯民宅啊。”  
  
加文跟着乌索普点了点头，试图装作纯真的样子，“这里没有路飞，叔叔去其他地方看看吧。我还要和爸爸玩呢。”男人笑了笑，说：“我刚才都听到了。”  
  
是个见闻色高手啊。现在不是和海军起冲突的时候，乌索普决定把自己骗人的技术发挥到极致。他把加文放下来，拍了拍男人，“哎，我说这位小哥，你可不能瞎掰扯啊，哪里有人隔着外面这么厚——的一堵墙听到院子里说什么的啊。”  
  
“虽然你们海军守护着我们这些普通人，”乌索普一脸为难，“但是你也不能平白无故地就骚扰民众吧。”男人笑了，在乌索普身后，加文拉着少年的手，死命地要带他走。  
  
就在乌索普忽悠海军的时候，一双手扒住他的肩膀。乌索普心道不好，他一脸心虚地扭头，果然，路飞正在他的身后好奇地看着海军，甚至还给海军打了一个招呼。  
  
“我已经成为大将了，路飞先生。”男人笑了笑，脸有些红，“我这次来，是来抓捕你的。”“你是——可比？路飞的朋友？”乔巴凑过来看，很快就认出来那个在七水之都和路飞关系很好的海军。路飞和可比叙旧的时候，乌索普并没有在这里，对可比印象不深，记不住也是常事。  
  
“虽然同样是叫路飞，”乔巴紧张地抓住乌索普，“但是他只是我的病人，他患有严重的器官衰竭。”这点不用重申——让驯鹿医生说谎不如让他闭嘴。可比摇了摇头，说：“但是你在旅途中喊了他船长。乔巴先生。”  
  
乔巴如坠冰窟，可比是怎么知道的。难道是乔舒亚......不对，乔舒亚是海贼，怎么可能会跟海军有联系。他想起来他救下来的那个海兵，那个海兵原本就想骗他们留在那个岛上逮捕他们——在乔巴离开不久后，会月步的海军很快就前往了那个岛屿。  
  
“那个会月步的人，是你？”乔巴问道。这样一切都解释得通了，这位海军大将会突然造访的原因。获救的海军将一切向可比如实相告，然后根据海兵的话语，可比一路跟踪，来到阿拉巴斯坦。  
  
他救下那个海兵的行为真的是正确的吗？乔巴不由得问自己。如果不是他执意救下那个海军的话......大将根本不会来。就在乔巴怀疑自己的时候，一双手把他抱起来。路飞拉开了乌索普，抱着乔巴，直面了海军大将。  
  
“路飞先生？”可比问道。路飞点了点头，一点也不避讳海军大将。“我真的成为大将了，路飞先生......”可比有些激动，“迟早有一天，我会抓住你的，路飞先生。”  
  
乔巴能感觉到路飞很高兴。路飞露出一个大大的笑容，眼里满是毫不掩饰的欣喜。可比比路飞还要激动，海军大将居然湿了眼眶。看到这个场景，路飞大笑起来，他抱着乔巴在地上笑到打滚。  
  
“你在笑什么啊，路飞！”乌索普咬牙切齿地说。虽然以前是朋友，但是现在肯定不是了吧。明明都直白地说要抓住路飞了，路飞却一点也不上心。  
  
路飞终于笑完了，他坐起来，抹了抹笑出来的眼泪。——真有趣啊。路飞的眼神充分表达了这个意思。可比好像理解了什么，揉了揉眼眶，脸一下子就红了，“海军在海贼面前哭，的确挺没出息的，路飞先生。”  
  
虽然看到自己的大将脸红，海兵们都装作没有看见。他们跟了大将也有一段时间，了解他的性格——虽然看起来温温柔柔，甚至有些羞涩，但是可比大将才是对海贼下手最利索最不留情的那个。现在的礼貌说不定是在麻痹对手，他们想。  
  
“那么现在，我就要开始逮捕你了，路飞先生。”可比认真起来，准备出手。路飞笑起来，甚至有些跃跃欲试。  
  
“不行——！”驯鹿医生挡在路飞和可比中间，他的声音有些颤抖，“路飞的身体根本经受不起和海军大将的战斗，如果硬来的话，这场战斗结束后......路飞的生命将真正走向终结。如果你想和路飞战斗的话，就先打倒我吧。”  
  
听见驯鹿医生的话，乌索普挡在了乔巴前面。他心里其实很慌，他只是狙击手，是辅助者，硬来的话根本无法和大将比战力，但是他不能让驯鹿打头阵。让弱小的同伴面对危险，这是海贼的耻辱。  
  
乔巴很担心路飞会乱来。他扭过头，泪水糊了一脸，“你答应过我不会出手的，路飞。”那个黑发的少年半蹲身子，摸了摸乔巴的帽子，眼神坚定。  
  
这是一场不容许路飞回避的战斗。可比的目标，从头到尾就只有路飞一个人。  
  
两个人都做好了战斗准备，就在这个时候，乌索普打断了他们。“等一下，路飞，”乌索普说，“我有问题问他，问完你再打。”他知道他没有办法阻止路飞，但是在那之前，他必须问可比一个问题。  
  
“为什么你会执着地认为他就是路飞？”乌索普死死地盯着可比，“即使我和乔巴，也没有百分百的把握，为什么你会直接认为他是路飞？”  
  
可比顿了一下，决定如实相告：“虽然我和贝加庞克接触不多，但.......”听到贝加庞克这个名字，乔巴和乌索普都紧张到屏住呼吸，面前的那个男人知道不少内幕。就在可比要继续说的时候，一群王国护卫包围了可比带来的那群海军。  
  
“海军大将光临，所为何事？”薇薇冷着脸说。当年柔弱的少女已经有了女王的风范，她微微仰头，眉眼间尽是王的骄傲。  
  
“我只是想来拜访一下路飞先生。”在看到薇薇出现的时候，可比就知道他和路飞比不成了。他们海军尴尬的点在于，他们并没有实质的证据指证路飞就是十年前死去的海贼王。即使是在知道内幕的可比眼中，死而复生也依旧是天方夜谭。  
  
“真巧，我也是来拜访路飞先生的。”薇薇顺着他的话说。她并不明白为什么可比要来找这个少年，但是顺着话说总是没错。“大将找路飞还有什么事情吗？不如我们到里面去，好好和路飞聊聊。”  
  
“不了，我还有其他事情。”可比摇了摇头。“路飞先生，既然这样，我们的比试就等到以后吧。”他转身对路飞说。路飞笑了笑，点了点头。乔巴很明显地松了一口气，扑到路飞怀里打了路飞好几下。  
  
“不过......”可比眼里有些怀念，他诚恳地说道，“能在这里再次遇到你，真是太好了，路飞先生。”路飞咧开嘴，拍了拍可比的披风。“你喜欢这个披风吗，路飞先生。”路飞双手叉腰，重重地点头。  
  
“下次吧。”可比说道，“下次我一定会多带一个披风过来的。”“你可千万别来了。”乌索普默默地想。这个时候，他想起来可比没说完的话，叫住可比，“喂，你还没说完呢，贝加庞克怎么了。”  
  
可比看了一眼薇薇，“这不是个好时机。”他向路飞再见，然后带着自己的海军离开了。乌索普在后面叫了他好几声，他都没有回应。  
  
“那个混蛋的海军！”乌索普气愤地朝路飞说。他掐着路飞的脸，“你什么时候认识那个海军的，路飞？”“乌索普，快放开路飞，他又没有办法说话！”乔巴抗议道。路飞被乌索普掐着，干脆一动不动地装死。  
  
那边几个人闹腾成这样，旁边的薇薇松了一口气之余，轻轻咳嗽了一声。三个人朝薇薇看过去，乌索普觉得情况不对，连忙说道：真是多亏你啊，薇薇，不然那个海军大将就真的要......”  
  
“你们是不是有事瞒着我，嗯？”薇薇笑着说。乌索普、加文、乔巴站成一排，低着头，表示忏悔。虽然路飞没明白乌索普为什么要这么多，但是既然乌索普这么做了，他就跟着乌索普学，也低头表示对薇薇的忏悔。  
  
“我错了。”乌索普说道，加文和乔巴低着头学。路飞说不出话，就只低头。薇薇的气一下子就没地方撒了，她无奈地看着这几个人，说道：“进去再说吧。”  
  
“欸——他是路飞？”薇薇震惊地看向黑发少年，这和她一开始猜测的不一样。也是，正常人哪里会往死而复生的地方想。  
  
“是啊，这下好了，不仅我和乔巴。”乌索普叹气，“还有海军大将的亲自认证。这下总够了吧。不出一个月，伟大航路上海贼王复活的消息将传往世界各地。不过，最令我担心还是那个海军大将。”  
  
“那家伙看样子，可是知道不少内情呢。”


	8. 公开拍卖

与乌索普设想的不一样，路飞复活的消息并没有在伟大航路上传开。或许那个混账的海军大将隐瞒了这一事实，又或许是海军在准备放大招，反正报纸上没有任何关于路飞的消息，一丁点也没有。  
  
就在乌索普琢磨着怎样和可雅告别的时候，一则消息在黑暗世界中传开，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度摆到了各大国王和各组织高层的桌案之上。  
  
“海贼王遗物拍卖？”乌索普和乔巴大喊起来。把消息告诉他们的薇薇点点头，眉头紧皱，“是的，一个月后的香波地群岛将会举行一场地下拍卖会，拍卖路飞的遗物。”  
  
“这也太不吉利了吧。”乌索普吐槽道。一旁的路飞惊讶到眼珠都快掉出来了，他常常忘记自己实际上是个已死之人，所以对“遗物”这个词反应相当大。  
  
“路飞也没什么可以拍卖的吧。”乔巴想了想，“财宝归娜美，食材归山治，船归弗兰奇，工具归乌索普，书归罗宾......路飞哪有什么遗物啊。”他扭头看了一眼路飞，被路飞的眼神吓到一旁，“不要拿那种看备用粮食的眼神看我啊，路飞！！”  
  
“哈哈哈。”薇薇眉头舒展，笑出声来。她收敛笑容，把拍卖品的单子放在了路飞面前，点了点其中一行字，“那些都是幌子，最重要的拍卖品是这个。”  
  
“什么啊。”乌索普和乔巴凑过去看，在看清那行小字时，齐刷刷地叫出声，“哎——！！！”乌索普拿着那张单子，直直地往路飞脸上怼，“你看见了吗？路飞！是你的橡胶果实啊！！”怕路飞看不懂，乌索普还给路飞念了出来，“橡胶果实，起价5亿贝利。”  
  
路飞看着那张单子，揉了揉自己的眼睛。他认识字，没乌索普想的那么文盲。路飞拉拉一下自己的脸，没有以前那么有弹性。虽然有没有橡胶果实对他影响不大，但还是橡胶人有趣一点。路飞看向乌索普和乔巴，怕他们理解不了，又在空中比划了很多手势。  
  
“我知道了，路飞。”乌索普煞有其事地点了点头。薇薇和乔巴也露出来理解的笑容。“那我们就去香波地群岛，拿回路飞的橡胶果实吧！”仿佛回到了年轻时期，薇薇笑起来，眼里是兴奋的光芒。  
  
“好！！！”乔巴和乌索普都跟着薇薇一起欢呼，路飞在旁边大笑，脸上就差写上“冒险”两个字。他们集体无视了劝告薇薇不要乱来的伊卡莱姆，开始畅想一场轰轰烈烈的冒险。  
  
薇薇非常豪气地快速准备了一艘大客船，要和路飞一块儿去香波地群岛。伊卡莱姆愁得脱发，试图用女王的职责劝薇薇收了冒险的心。“明明德雷斯罗萨的力库王也要去啊，还有人鱼王国的尼普顿王。”薇薇笑着摇了摇手里的电话虫。  
  
见劝不动薇薇回心转意，伊卡莱姆认命地帮薇薇配备旅行需要的物品。几千人份的便当，几千人份的换洗衣物，雇来的工人们一箱箱地把这些东西往船上搬。乔巴负责监督路飞，不让他偷吃船上的便当。在防偷吃、偷吃和一块偷吃的斗争之中，出航的准备工作也逐步完成。  
  
与路飞那边的欢乐气氛不同，乌索普这边的气氛是略带压抑的。乌索普在可雅的房前徘徊了半个小时，最后被自己的儿子加文一下子撞进屋里，迎面对上可雅笑眯眯的目光。  
  
“我要走了，可雅。”乌索普犹豫了很长时间，终于向可雅说出出航的事情。没有想象中的惊讶，可雅只是温柔地笑笑，“我早就知道了呀，乌索普。”  
  
“可雅......”乌索普愣愣地看向面前的妻子。可雅把头发别到耳朵后面，轻声说：“你要出航这种事，我就知道了啊。”  
  
她不是傻子，乌索普这些天的表现都落在她的眼里，对大海的渴望都快从乌索普的身体里溢出来。她的男人是勇敢的海上战士，十年不出海对他相当于一种折磨。她私下里担心过，甚至主动提出让他出航，但是乌索普每次提起这件事来总是轻描淡写。“没事的，可雅。”他总是这么说。  
  
“你能愿意出海，我真的很为你高兴，乌索普。”可雅眼里含笑，手轻轻地抚过乌索普的脸。乌索普觉得自己的心被狠狠地击中了，他紧紧地抱住可雅，像是要把她摁进自己的身体里。  
  
“我一定会回来的，可雅。我会给你讲我们的冒险故事的。”乌索普大声地朝可雅保证。他害怕可雅会不相信，毕竟可雅是知道他母亲的事情的。在乌索普看不到的地方，可雅的眼角湿润，眼泪悄悄地在她脸上划过。  
  
“嗯。”她轻轻地哼了一声，算是回应。  
  
门外的加文目睹了一切。可雅笑着小幅度地对加文摇头，她在给加文暗示“不要对爸爸说”。在看到加文点头以后，她闭上眼睛，用尽全力回抱住了她的丈夫，“我知道，你一定会回来的。”可雅压住自己的声音，怕乌索普听出来她的哭腔。  
  
撒谎真的是件很累的事啊，乌索普。可雅在心里想。她其实一点也不想让乌索普离开的，一点也不。但是她努力扬起自己的嘴角，拼尽全力无视脸颊上一道道泪痕。  
  
出航前的两天里，乌索普一直与可雅、加文寸步不离。薇薇揪着路飞和乔巴，让他们搬到了王宫里。“不要破坏他们的三人世界。”薇薇教训道。路飞一脸不解，侧过脸撅起嘴巴，一副不服气的样子。  
  
“他们是夫妻，你懂吧，夫妻。”薇薇恨铁不成钢地对路飞解释，她摁了摁路飞的额头，“乌索普要离开了，现在当然要多陪陪可雅。你以为可雅和你的大脑一样构造吗，路飞？”  
  
路飞的眼里明晃晃地写着“完全没必要”。可雅知道路飞完全没听进去，不由得扶额。“你不能说话真的好麻烦啊，路飞。”薇薇吐了一口气，“即使是我们，有时候也不能弄明白你到底在想什么。”  
  
“我这几天一直在给路飞配药。”乔巴连忙说道，“虽然可能还是说不了话，但至少，过不了多久他就能发出声音了。”听到乔巴这样讲，路飞咧开嘴，把乔巴举了起来。  
  
“讨厌，你这样我会不好意思的啊。”乔巴捂住脸，身子在空中扭来扭去。  
  
“反正不准和乔巴翻墙去找乌索普。”薇薇警告道，“我们等会要开个宴会，去的话你就错过了，路飞。”路飞一脸失落地点了点头，他朝薇薇比了个“2”。“2？”薇薇愣了一会儿，“举办两场宴会？”  
  
作为回应，路飞给了薇薇一个灿烂的笑容。  
  
“好啊。”见路飞终于不折腾了，薇薇松了一口气。但她没有想到的是，在宴会的中途，乌索普带着加文和可雅主动溜了过来。“这小子开始嫌弃我了。”乌索普指着加文控诉道，满脸的不可置信，“他居然嫌弃我。”  
  
“哈哈哈哈。”薇薇和可雅在乌索普的对面笑出声。路飞敲敲碗筷，示意要音乐和舞蹈。这是一场离别的宴会，明天，路飞他们就要启程去香波地；但这也是一场欢乐的宴会，大家一起热热闹闹地吃了饭，跳了舞，仿佛没有任何离别的伤感情绪。  
  
“为什么不让乌索普继续陪着你呢，可雅。”在宴会的最后，趁着乌索普不在这里的空挡，薇薇问可雅。那个看似柔弱的女人看向窗外璀璨的星空，温柔地笑起来，“因为我不想，最后留给乌索普的是悲伤的回忆啊。”  
  
如果以一场宴会作为离别的话，乌索普想起他们分别的瞬间，一定会微笑，而不是难过吧。  
  
薇薇有些愣神，随后理解地和可雅干杯。如果她会结婚的话，在同样的场景下，那个选择迁就的人一定会是她的丈夫。薇薇会是独立而自由的妻子，可这不妨碍她觉得可雅是个很好很温柔的女人。  
  
话说回来......路飞早就料到会是这种结果吗？薇薇忍不住看向路飞。路飞有些困了，脸埋在盘子里打着瞌睡。他是早就知道会有这种结局，还是单纯地凑巧想找乌索普玩呢？  
  
薇薇不知道。之前他们一起去找克洛克达尔的时候就是这样，他们其实都不太跟得上路飞的思路。他的思维太过跳脱，有时候他仿佛在思索，有时候又好像什么都没有想。明明是个很好懂的人，某些行为却又令人费解。  
  
反正思索这个也没有用。薇薇不自觉地笑出声，然后和可雅干杯。路飞是个值得信赖的人，这就已经足够了。  
  
第二天清晨，薇薇是被路飞他们发出的巨大噪音吵醒的。她有些不舒服地打开屋门，没想到第一眼就对上满脸眼泪的乔巴。“路飞能发出声音啦，薇薇！”他扑到薇薇的怀里，“他能发出声音了呜呜呜呜！”  
  
“能说话了吗？”薇薇朝着路飞的方向看去。“还没，但是能出声了。”乔巴抹了抹自己的眼泪，“一些语气词还是能发出来的。”  
  
薇薇抱着乔巴小跑到路飞所在的位置。路飞此刻兴奋地仿佛要拆了王宫，他跳到椅子上，用“啊啊啊”的声音唱起来《宾克斯的美酒》。乌索普笑到在地上打滚，像是嫌乌索普笑得还不够大声，路飞在途中又做了好几个鬼脸。  
  
“路飞，我不是说过你现在要注意你的嗓子吗？”遇到路飞这样棘手的病人就是医生的灾难。可怜的船医开始凶巴巴地吼他的船长，而他的船长选择猛地凑到他的跟前。看着路飞的鬼脸，乔巴噗嗤一声，原本装出来的凶相也完全破了功。  
  
“你好歹听我的话啊，路飞。”乔巴完全拿路飞没辙。路飞露出洁白的牙齿，朝乔巴比了个“V”字。在欢乐的氛围中，乔巴拉着路飞，给他做了出航前的身体检查。  
  
“已经好多了。”看着路飞的身体检查结果，乔巴这么多天悬着的心终于放了下来。路飞的自愈能力真的强悍，正常人半年都恢复不了的伤势，他几天就已经恢复得差不多，路飞现在的身体已经和正常人相差无几。  
  
简直是双喜临门。眼看着路飞活力十足地朝门口冲去，乔巴忍不住叮嘱路飞，“但是还是不能打架啊。路飞！”路飞回头灿烂地笑了笑，乔巴一看那笑容就知道结果——分明是一点都没有听！

“算了，反正恢复状况还好。”乔巴努力安慰自己，自我安慰了一会儿，乔巴还是气冲冲地冲出去寻找路飞。他的船长就是个麻烦，他早该知道，但更糟糕的是，他是个医生。

乔巴追赶着路飞，一路到了港口。薇薇和乌索普已经在那里等候多时了。可雅和加文也在那里，看到路飞来，加文大声地对路飞说：“我已经不想让你带我出去了！”

路飞疑惑地看向加文。加文指了指乌索普，“我要当船长！当一个比我老爸还厉害的海贼！”乌索普自豪地在船上大笑，路飞的嘴角翘起来，跑到加文面前，伸出自己的小拇指。

“是要拉勾吗？”加文抿住嘴，和路飞拉了勾。“说好了，我会成为船长的！”小孩的腮帮子鼓鼓的，虽然脸上很自信，但他的手心里全是汗。

加文松开了路飞的手，就在他长舒一口气的时候，路飞朝他做了一个大大的鬼脸，扭头就往船上跑。“啊——路飞就是个大混蛋！”小孩在路飞的身后张牙舞爪，试图挣脱可雅的怀抱去打路飞。乌索普大笑出声，看着路飞张扬的笑脸，和其他人一起笑加文。

“我一定会去胖揍你一顿的，路飞！！！”加文用他从未有过的巨大声音吼道，“我一定会去揍你的！”乌索普笑弯了腰，同样大声地回应加文，“那你一定要来揍这个混账家伙啊，加文！你老爸在这里等着你！”

在欢声笑语之中，薇薇的客船终于启程了。下一站，是曾经带给草帽一伙沉重回忆的香波地群岛。


	9. 开始遗忘

有多久没有在大海上好好地航行了呢？对路飞来说，在大海上航行还是前不久刚刚经历过的事儿，但是对乌索普来说，这才是真正意义上的重新出航。

微微带着腥气的清爽海风拂过乌索普和乔巴的脸颊，他们趴在栏杆处，安静地望着无边无际的海洋出神。在他们有些感伤的时候，路飞给了他们一个大大的拥抱，差点把他们两个撞到海里。

“路飞——！！”乌索普和乔巴大叫起来，他们拿起钓鱼竿，甩着钓鱼线，在甲板上追逐着带给他们惊吓的路飞。路飞哈哈大笑，他爬上桅杆，准备在高处挑衅乌索普。没想到的是，他刚爬了一半，乌索普的钓鱼线就稳稳地缠绕在了他的脚踝处。

“你是不是忘了你已经不是橡胶了，路飞——！”“扑通”一声掉在甲板上的路飞毫不意外地受到了乔巴和乌索普的攻击。乌索普抓着路飞的手臂，让乔巴给路飞挠痒。路飞被挠得在甲板上笑到打滚，他挣扎了两下，灵活地逃出了乔巴和乌索普的包围圈。

“你居然趁机把这么脏的东西弄到我的袖子上？！”乌索普原本得意地朝“溃逃”的路飞做鬼脸，在乔巴小声提醒他好几次之后，他才终于发现自己袖子的不对劲。他再次举起钓鱼竿，发誓一定要再给路飞一个颜色看看。

整个客船的人都能清楚地听见他们的吵闹声。这欢笑声让薇薇感觉放松了不少。路飞、乔巴与乌索普本来就是万里阳光号的搞笑三人组，航行过程中自然少不了欢声笑语。

“不知道能不能遇到娜美的养女，”乌索普在闲暇之时对路飞说，“我算了算日子，她也该到伟大航路了。”“唔？”路飞一脸疑惑。乌索普进一步解释道，“她之前和娜美闹别扭，跟着一个想来伟大航路的海贼跑了。”

“啊？”路飞震惊地看向乌索普。他掰扯了一下自己的手指，怎么着娜美的女儿都不应该到出航的年龄。“不用数了，路飞，是养女。”乌索普扶额，“娜美才没心思带婴儿，收养她的时候她都已经八岁了。”

“娜美的养女不是去当海军了吗？”乔巴不解地问道。他还记得他知道这件事的时候差点从椅子上摔下来。乌索普已经不知道对自己的伙伴们说什么好，他伸出两根手指，无奈地说：“娜美有两个养女，一个当了海军，另外一个去当了海贼。”

路飞挠了挠脸颊。娜美的女儿们还真是难懂。乌索普也很心累，他和山治因为娜美的这两个女儿被娜美使唤过很多次。山治倒是乐意至极，那家伙每天都想着怎么成为娜美的仆人，自然不会介意这种事情。

也许就是因为这个，那两个小鬼想撮合娜美和山治——她们不知道娜美与山治的过去，只觉得山治会对娜美很好很好。

这并不是一个好主意。虽然山治不会反对，但娜美与山治好歹是一条船上的伙伴，连身体都被互换过，彼此熟的不能再熟。正是因为太过熟悉，就算两人之间曾经产生过爱情的萌芽，那萌芽也早早地被长久的同甘共苦转化成了稳定的亲情和友情，连破土的机会都不会有。

乌索普把这件事当成笑话说给路飞他们听。路飞严肃地点了点头，看着路飞这模样，乌索普忍不住拍了路飞的后脑勺。“你又在想些什么啊，路飞！”乌索普的鼻子戳到路飞的脸上，“虽然不知道你在想什么，但是绝对不是你想的那样。”

路飞捂着头，直接朝着乌索普扑了过去，两个人很快就扭打成一团。乔巴跑过去劝架，结果被动地卷入路飞和乌索普的乱局，三个人一直闹到筋疲力尽才罢休。

他们的航行不算平静，路上出了一点小波折，但总归没出什么大事。在大海上航行一周后，他们停靠在一个岛屿旁。是路飞他们来过的长链岛，在这里，路飞曾经与当时的大将青雉对峙。

与路飞初次登上这里的时候不同，长链岛在这些年发生了很大的变化。路飞他们在岸边就能看到岛内的帐篷和岛民驯养的动物。乌索普远远地看了两眼，“不知道那个大叔还在不在这儿。”

薇薇好奇地朝四周看。碍于女王的身份，她已经好久没有在大海航行过了，她没有来过长链岛，更不认识乌索普提到的那个大叔。路飞露出怀念的表情，“嗯！”自从能发出声音以后，他就很喜欢用语气词来表达自己的情绪。

在乌索普他们还在观察环境的时候，路飞毫不犹豫地往前跑，试图抢先进入岛屿内部。一不留神，路飞已经甩开了他们一大截。“等等我啊，路飞！”乌索普率先追了上去，紧跟其后的是乔巴和薇薇。

“女王陛下！！”伊卡莱姆根本拦不住薇薇，他深深地叹了一口气，也认命地跟上去。他们五个人到达帐篷旁边，打算歇一会，却发现人们都在紧张地搬运东西，打算离开这里。

“打扰一下，”薇薇拦住了一个女孩，“请问你们为什么要搬走呢？”那个女孩看了眼薇薇，神色焦急，“东边的海贼快要登陆了，再不快点，我们都会被杀死的，你们也快点离开吧。”说完，她低着头，急匆匆地往帐篷里跑，像是要去搬什么东西。

“海贼？”一听到“海贼”这个字眼，伊卡莱姆恨不得现在就拉着薇薇离开这里。但是有路飞在这儿，事情绝对不会发展成他想要的模样。路飞的眼睛变成星星状，伊卡莱姆绝望地看着他的女王陛下，果不其然，薇薇和路飞一样兴奋，整个人都充满了活力。

“你为什么这么兴奋啊，薇薇。”乌索普扭头看向薇薇。路飞就算了，薇薇居然也这样。“反正路飞会保护我的，对吧，路飞？”薇薇笑眯眯地问路飞。路飞咧开嘴，露出洁白的牙齿，拍了拍薇薇的肩膀。

“喂喂，你是不是忘了我啊，薇薇。”乌索普指了指自己，“我也可以保护你的。”“我也我也！”乔巴跟着说。刚才还一脸不情愿的两个人一下子就充满了干劲，薇薇“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“好啊。”

让我们把视线稍稍移开，将它转移到长链岛的东边，与路飞那边的轻松气氛不同，海军和海贼的对峙才刚刚开始。亚伦冷冷地看着对面的海贼，紧握的剑却始终没能举起来。

海贼就是海贼。卑劣的海贼们在他和亚尔丽塔打斗的时候抓住了他的部下，并且用他们的性命来要挟他。即使他强过亚尔丽塔又如何，即使他绝对能赢又如何，他心中的正义就是他的软肋，他无法抛弃他的任何一个部下。

但如果他不赢，他们所有人都会死在这里。亚伦没有举起自己的剑，生生地受了亚尔丽塔一棒。他在权衡，他在抉择，他在抛弃。在亚伦终于下定决心的时候，远处传来一阵笑闹声。亚尔丽塔的视线转移到那些一点危机意识都没有的家伙们身上。亚伦咬了咬牙，做好了替那些家伙收拾烂摊子的准备。

出手的并不是亚尔丽塔，而是巴基速递公司的驯兽师摩奇。似乎是觉得那些家伙不足为惧，摩奇并没有直接坐到狮子利基的头上，仅仅让狮子利基去对付那些误入的小孩。

“不要小瞧海军啊，混蛋。”亚伦没有思考，选择替那些人挡住了狮子的利爪。他的伤口由于大幅度的运动被扯开，血从他的军装里渗出来，染红了一大片。

“亚伦！”乔巴惊讶地叫出来那人的名字。“是你们啊，”亚伦看到了乔巴和路飞，“早知道的话我绝对不会出手的。”路飞把那只狮子踹开，乔巴飞快地把医疗包拿出来，准备替亚伦疗伤。

“虽然嘴上这么说，但是该挡还是会挡的吧。”乔巴轻声说。亚伦的身子顿了顿，他挡住了乔巴拿着止血剂的手，站在乔巴的前面。

“你们认识啊。”乌索普凑到乔巴的耳边，“怎么和烟雾男有点像。”“亚伦是之前救过路飞的恩人。”乔巴小声说。

“恩人，好吧，那就是需要救的人了......不过这狮子怎么这么眼熟....”乌索普总觉得他见过那头狮子，“我想起来了，你是罗格镇的那头狮子！想烧了我们船的那个！”他下意识地举起黑兜，就在这个时候，一个人从狮子的后面出来，“你不想要你的部下了吗，海军？”

“你是.....草帽一伙？”摩奇大喊。他在认出乌索普以后下意识地后退了好几步。对手的反应这么大，乌索普一下子就得意起来，他的鼻子都快要翘到天上去了，“是啊，我就是草帽一伙的狙击手，拥有八千部下的大神乌索普。”

说着说着，乌索普自己倒是有些泪目。他此前一直以为，“草帽一伙狙击手”这个称呼只能停留在过去的回忆里，永远不会再重见天日。他扯开喉咙，放声大喊，“我劝你们赶紧投降，不然我们草帽一伙就对你们不客气了！我乌索普的八千部下可不是浪得虚名的！”

“草帽一伙？”对峙的海军和海贼齐刷刷地全看向乌索普。他们疑惑地看着乌索普，只觉得这个人在胡乱吹牛——就这几个人，哪里来的八千部下？

“这算哪门子的我们啊——”亚尔丽塔随意地把狼牙棒扛在肩上，“虽然你曾经是草帽一伙的船员，但是十年没有出现的你们，可未必能战胜我们。”

“而且......海贼居然在帮海军？”似乎是觉得嘲笑的力度还不够，亚尔丽塔继续笑着说道，“这就是草帽的部下吗？还真是海贼之耻呢。”

除了路飞之外，乌索普、乔巴和薇薇都被这句话给激怒了。乌索普扯开嘴角，拿起黑兜，往亚尔丽塔的方向发射了一颗弹丸。弹丸偏了几寸，正巧从亚尔丽塔的腰旁略过。

“噗——”看到乌索普射偏，海贼们狂笑不止。还八千部下，不过就是一个废柴狙击手。在无情的嘲笑声中，路飞的嘴角翘起，他整个人都放松下来，朝乌索普比了一个大拇指。  
  
嘲笑声戛然而止。破土而出的绿植准确地咬住监管海军们的海贼，在瞬息之间把他的身体吞进腹中。其他的海贼们还未反应过来，就被拔地而起的竹子顶起，很多人悬在半空，根本动弹不得。

剩下的海贼和海军们都惊恐地看着这一幕。亚伦的声音适时地响起，“前海贼王船员，悬赏金35亿，神·乌索普。我的建议是暂时不要与他为敌。”他看着的是亚尔丽塔，但他的话是对自己的部下说的。

“海贼王？？”海贼与海军们齐声大叫。亚伦终于明白为什么之前自己的部下那么平静，他已经被部下气到伤口都不疼了，“难道你们不知道——海贼王之前的称号是草帽小子吗？”

不仅是他的部下了，还有那群该死的海贼们也呆滞地看着他。“这难道不是常识吗，白痴们？”亚伦难以置信。过了一会儿他才意识到，除了亚尔丽塔与摩奇，在场的海军和海贼们实际上都不大。

这就是原因所在。在这十年间，政府开始刻意地抹去海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞的生平。大一点的海贼以为是常识的、从来不会特意地对新人解释的东西，在那些新人眼里就是完全陌生的尘封的历史。

摩奇和亚尔丽塔理所当然地用“草帽一伙”指代海贼王的船员，而其他的海贼们根本就不懂“草帽一伙”的含义，他们只以为这群人不过是籍籍无名的小角色，完全联想不到“海贼王”的头上。

才不过十年时间，这个世界上的人已经开始淡忘蒙奇·D·路飞，亚伦敢打赌，在世界政府刻意地掩藏以后，了解蒙奇·D·路飞的人绝对比了解哥尔·D·罗杰的人还要少。

“这怎么可能会是常识啊，上校？”海军们也顾不上自己被绑的事实了。“那你们知道谁是海贼王的船员吗？”亚伦问道。

“海贼猎人索隆！”“海侠甚平！”海军们异口同声地回答。但是当亚伦要求他们多说几个名字的时候，他们全都哑口无声，一个人名都说不出来了。

“还有乌索普与托尼托尼·乔巴。”亚伦的语气带着嘲弄，“就是你们面前的这两位。”


	10. 悬赏金额

海军对海贼王团的称呼是“草帽一伙”，并不是“草帽海贼团”。年轻的海军与海贼们或许都不知道这些轶事，只有那些旧时代们还记得。如果不是亚伦听一个旧时代讲过这些事，他也会和他的部下一样，对这些事一无所知。

海贼们的斗志一下子降至极点，虽然不知道为什么海贼王的船员会选择救海军，但与海贼王船员为敌，用脚趾头想，他们也是没有一点胜算。不止是普通海贼，连摩奇都怂了。看着己方人员全部丧失斗志，亚尔丽塔暗骂了一声“白痴”。

“我们走吧，毕竟巴基船长和3都不在这里。”摩奇小声地劝说亚尔丽塔。亚尔丽塔握着狼牙棒的手紧了紧，她想了想自家船上的货物，最终不甘心地说：“我们走吧。”

“等等！”亚伦用剑指着亚尔丽塔的鼻尖。亚伦身上的伤口让乔巴焦急万分，愤怒的驯鹿医生变形把亚伦摁在了地上。“我是医生，你现在需要治疗。”

还好他不是路飞。想起来之前照顾路飞的日子，乔巴悄悄地看了眼路飞，长舒一口气。“我的任务还没有完成。”亚伦开口，身体却没了动作。

其实他的任务已经完成了。亚伦一直盯着亚尔丽塔，他不出声，也没有把手里的剑放下。看到他这副模样，亚尔丽塔嘲讽地笑了笑。在她看来，这个海军上校还是无比惜命的，之前的勇猛全是危机下的爆发。

亚尔丽塔的视线从乔巴转移到路飞身上。他旁边的是阿拉巴斯坦王国的女王薇薇，乌索普和乔巴绝对不会是因为王族出航，能让他们出山的，估计就是她眼前的这个少年。也没什么特殊的，不是吗？

“小哥不错啊，”临走前，亚尔丽塔回头，诱惑地问路飞，“要做我的男人吗？”路飞眨了眨眼，果断地把头摇成拨浪鼓。

“路飞才看不上你这种女海贼呢！”“就是就是！！”被绑着的海军们愤怒地朝着亚尔丽塔大喊。听见海军们的无礼叫喊，亚尔丽塔不耐烦地扭过头，正对着那群粗鲁的海军。

“谁是这片大海上最美的女人？”她的嘴角勾起迷人的弧度。那群海兵叫喊的声音骤然停了下来，每个人都沉默着，甚至有一两个海兵想开口回答亚尔丽塔。亚伦侧头，一点也不想看这群海兵。

“丢人。”亚伦冷冷的声音传到海兵们的耳朵里，那群海兵清醒过来，连忙向亚伦上校解释。“上校，我们真不是故意的！”亚尔丽塔轻蔑地瞧了亚伦一眼，扛着狼牙棒离开了这里。

“好久不见，路飞！”亚尔丽塔一走，那群海兵就欢快地对路飞打招呼。这场面让乌索普咂舌，“你是怎么和他们混这么熟的啊，路飞。”乔巴给亚伦止血包扎；伊卡莱姆去给海军们松绑。在获得自由之后，海兵们全都凑在了亚伦身边，看乔巴治疗亚伦。路飞蹲在乔巴身边，顺手给乔巴递点东西，没递错东西已经是万幸。

“真是谢谢乔巴医生啊。”知道乔巴身份的海兵们好不容易憋出来一个谢字。虽然知道乔巴是海贼，但是这个海贼救了他们，要是恩将仇报，他们心里也过意不去。而且......他们大概率打不过。

“这是医生的职责啦，你这混蛋。”乔巴嘴上这么说，心里还是蛮高兴的。病人及其家属的赞美是医生的荣誉。亚伦的伤势虽然严重，但是处理起来并不困难，乔巴很快就完成了清洁、止血与包扎。在乔巴完成最后一步时，海军们爆发了一阵欢呼。

在确认亚伦无碍之后，海军们挨个与路飞拥抱。“路飞！”“路飞！”路飞当然不会拒绝，他很乐意与别人拥抱。倒是在一旁的乌索普“喂喂”喊了两声，“你们可是海军哎，和路飞走那么近干什么。”

“管你什么事啊，可恶的海贼！！”海军们大声地指责。他们刚喊完，心里就没底了。这个家伙是海贼王的船员，托尼托尼·乔巴是好人，不代表这个家伙也是好人。路飞跟他呆在一起，这件事让他们很不放心。

“好歹我也救了你们吧，居然用这种恶劣的语气说话。”乌索普指责道。“路飞，你干什么要和海贼混在一块啊。”一个海兵揪着路飞的脸问道。“哈？”路飞明白了海兵们的意思，走到了乌索普的旁边，胳膊直接搭在了乌索普的肩上，笑得白痴又温柔。

“这是我们的混蛋船长，给你们添麻烦了。”乌索普面无表情地指了指路飞。“船长？”海兵们呆在原地，觉得自己刚才幻听了。

看见海兵们震惊到呆滞的表情，乌索普简直扬眉吐气。他直接搂住了路飞的脖颈，拉着路飞的脸说道，“我说，这个白痴是我们草帽一伙的船长，蒙奇·D·路飞。”

在吵闹声中，亚伦沉默地看着这一幕，突然想吸一口烟。他已经戒烟很长一段时间，但是今天，他久违地想点燃一根烟，让自己沉浸在那缭绕的烟雾里。

他想起来他以前的上司斯摩格。他也不是一开始就在海军本部工作的，从G-5支部调到本部，实际上是明降暗升。他还带了一些在G-5就跟着他的士兵，这也是他军舰上的氛围和本部截然不同的原因。

他还在G-5的时候，基地长斯摩格有时候会和他聊一些以前的事，其中就包括那个特立独行的海贼王。

那个口头禅是“海贼就是海贼”的斯摩格中将，在和以前的旧部喝酒的时候问他，“你见过做好事的海贼吗？”他当时是怎么回答的呢，他摇了摇头，哂笑道，“怎么可能。”

“我们都见过。”斯摩格的旧部大醉了一场，搂着他的肩膀笑着说。“蒙奇·D·路飞，草帽一伙，他们真是好到不能再好的一群海贼。”那句话一出口，斯摩格就踹了旧部一脚。“想什么呢？”斯摩格训斥道。

“总不能不让人说啊。”那个旧部嘟囔着闭了嘴。“草帽一伙？”他问道。“就是海贼王的海贼团啦，你不知道吗？”那个旧部迷茫地看了他一眼，继续喝他的酒。

那个时候亚伦就在想，蒙奇·D·路飞，到底是个怎么样的人，会让对海贼毫不留情的G-5都称赞一声。即使碍着立场，亚伦也能看出来，斯摩格是不讨厌海贼王的。不讨厌，甚至是有些喜欢。

“你真的是海贼王吗，路飞？”沉默了一阵，亚伦当着众人的面问出了他一直疑惑的那个问题。那个拥有海军成立以来最高悬赏金额的男人，人头价值56亿的草帽小子——蒙奇·D·路飞。

“噗～上校您在想什么啊哈哈哈哈。”海兵们笑起来。乌索普和乔巴也没想到亚伦会问出来这个问题，毕竟死而复生这种事实在是难以想象。在嘈杂的笑声中，路飞坦然地点头，“嗯！”

“......”所有人都沉默了。少年笑得自信又灿烂，让人很难不相信他的话。但是这言语的内容太过离谱，让人极难相信。明明亚伦上校之前还和他们讨论过这个问题，最后也没有扯到这个方向来。

“没想到亚伦上校也能这么有幽默感，路飞也这么配合啊哈哈哈...哈哈...哈......”海兵们的声音渐渐弱了下去。他们的心脏刚开始还能平稳地跳动，在一阵沉默以后，他们的心脏跳动骤然加快，简直要脱离正常范围。

“这绝对不会是真的吧，路飞！！”海兵们拽着路飞的衣领，不停地摇晃路飞的身体。路飞的头被他们晃的在空中摇来摇去，路飞最后忍无可忍，敲了敲海兵们的头。

乌索普和乔巴薇薇都笑起来。“不然我和乔巴怎么会跟他出海啊。”乌索普在心里翻了个白眼。看着消沉成金针菇的海军们，乌索普觉得还是把这句话咽进肚子里比较好。

海兵们消沉了一会儿，终于从得知“路飞就是当年的海贼王”的噩耗中走出来。但是紧接着，他们又面临另外的心理考验。

“海贼王就是这个样子吗？”海兵们一脸嫌弃地看向路飞。“海贼王的话，不应该身高八米，身材魁梧吗？”路飞睁大眼睛，同样一脸嫌弃地看向海兵们。“你那是什么态度啊！”很快，海兵们和路飞再次闹腾在一起。

亚伦扶额，他真的管不了G-5这群刺头，即使来了海军本部也一样。与海兵们的关注点不同，他的视线放在了薇薇的身上。

那是阿拉巴斯坦的女王，寇布拉·薇薇。她在这里的原因显而易见。薇薇、乌索普、乔巴......这么多海贼王相关人士围绕着路飞转，排除掉不可能的猜测，即使真相再惊世骇俗，那也依旧是真相。路飞就是蒙奇·D·路飞，就是当年身故的海贼王。

他还记得，斯摩格中将耿耿于怀了很久，过了十二年也没能彻底放下阿拉巴斯坦的事情。虚假的名声于他是彻头彻尾的耻辱，他一直致力于把那件事情从自己的履历中抹掉，但是从未如愿。

所以在和海兵们闲聊的时候，他偶尔也会提起当年的事情。拯救阿拉巴斯坦的人不是他，是另有其人。当别人问起那个人究竟是谁的时候，他常常不耐烦地吸口烟，回一句“已经死了”。

但是亚伦能看出来，斯摩格提起来那个人的神情，分明是带着些许的惋惜的。

“既然你们没事，我们就离开吧，路飞。”乔巴整理了一下医疗包。路飞应了声，在他们准备离开的时候，亚伦叫住了路飞。

“你们的目的地是香波地群岛？”亚伦皱着眉头问道。乌索普刚想否认，路飞就先他一步点了点头。“嗯。”少年坦坦荡荡，这让亚伦的眉头皱得更紧了些。

他拿出来一根烟，试着用打火机点燃。他并不喜欢吸烟，但他现在心里乱的很，他不知道自己想做的事情对不对。被烟呛到咳嗽，他捂着嘴，让烟雾从手指里漏出来。

“你们不会得到你们想要的结果的。”亚伦看向路飞，“香波地群岛现在是个极糟糕的地方。”他说的话暧昧而模糊，路飞疑惑地看着亚伦，满头问号。

“我劝你们不要去。”亚伦直白地说，他就知道不能说的含糊。但是他对面的路飞摇了摇头，冲他灿烂一笑，“啊。”

“路飞才不会听你的呢。”乌索普耸耸肩。亚伦叹了口气，朝路飞摆了摆手，“既然这样的话，我们也没有资格干涉你们。我们......就此别过吧。”

“再见啦，路飞，下次再见我们就是敌人啦！”海军们纷纷和路飞告别，路飞也高举手臂，大幅度地摇晃，和海军们再见。

“为什么你要劝路飞不去香波地啊？”路飞的身影消失以后，一个海兵问亚伦。亚伦神色凝重，从口袋里掏出来一块石头。

“海楼石？”海兵惊呼。他愣愣地看向亚伦，亚伦指了指海边，“这是我从巴基速递公司的船上找到的。”

他们一直在调查的巴基速递公司的走私品。

“是海楼石啊。”


	11. 跌落神坛

经过半个月的航行，路飞一行人终于到达香波地群岛。彩色的泡泡飘飘忽忽飞上天际，在岛屿的上空“砰”的一声破碎，一如天龙人长达八百年的罪恶统治。十年前的那天，被解放的民众愤怒地冲向圣地玛丽乔亚，将高高在上的天龙人们拉下神坛。

神的时代彻底落下帷幕，在自由的呼声中，属于人的时代开始了。

路飞他们踏入香波地群岛，一眼就看出它与十二年前的不同之处。岛上来来往往的不仅是人类，还有人鱼与鱼人。他们看到不少人类与鱼人勾肩搭背，也看到许多人类小孩儿与鱼人小孩们一起欢快地玩耍。街道里洋溢着快活的气息，和谐的不像人间。

“你们看，鱼人和人鱼们好多都戴着草帽。”薇薇朝街道的方向指了指，“看起来都很像路飞那顶呢。”“哎，真的是啊。”乌索普拉着路飞往街道那边走。看到那么多人戴草帽，路飞反而有些闷闷不乐。

乌索普看着他这个样子，干脆一把抱起来乔巴，把驯鹿放到了路飞的头上。“喂——不要把我当成路飞的帽子啊！”乔巴凶巴巴地抗议道。他扭了扭身子，找了个舒服的姿势呆在了路飞的头上。

“嗯！”路飞微微向前低头，去顶乌索普。乌索普没能抱住路飞和乔巴，猛得被路飞弄得跌倒在地上。当然，乌索普倒了，路飞和乔巴也都不能幸免于难。他们三个人抱团滚了一段距离，最后一齐倒在了一个鱼人小女孩的跟前。

“你们真有趣。”鱼人小孩咯咯地笑，一点也不怕生。路飞原本在地上躺着，看到小孩之后，笑着打了个滚，让自己舒服地趴在地上。

“你这个帽子是哪里来的啊。”乌索普揉着头爬起来。“这是英雄的帽子。”小孩指了指头上的草帽，“那个英雄叫做草帽路飞，是海贼王！”

“噗——”乌索普愣在了原地，“英雄？”他扭头看了路飞一眼，不出他所料，他看到路飞困惑地挠了挠头。

“你来自鱼人岛？”乌索普问道。问出口的那一瞬间，他就已经确定答案了。乌索普望向街道，戴着草帽的鱼人们脸上都洋溢着笑容，他们在这个曾经对他们进行杀戮与虐待的土地上沐浴阳光。

之前鱼人岛的事情他也只是听说一二，毕竟去给鱼人岛重建的不是他，而是甚平。但是时隔这么久，在香波地群岛上看到这种大团结的景象，还是会让乌索普觉得无比冲击。

毕竟这里是香波地啊，曾经是天龙人的后花园，曾经是贩卖鱼人最猖獗的地方。

“是啊，鱼人们都很崇拜海贼王，他是英雄。”鱼人小孩坦然地说。路飞有些困扰地看着鱼人小孩。“啊？”他望着乔巴，指了指自己，又指了指鱼人小孩。“他说的就是你。”乔巴凑过去小声地说。

“噫——”路飞像是受了什么打击，有些消沉。“哎！”乔巴连忙拉了拉乌索普，“路飞为什么会消沉啊？”乌索普瞄了一眼鱼人小孩，悄悄地对路飞说：“没事的，路飞，只有她一个人以为你是英雄。”

路飞眨了眨眼，立刻从地上爬起来，满血复活。鱼人小孩不解地望着路飞，觉得这个大哥哥真的有够奇怪。

就在这个时候，远处传来了小孩子们的争执声。路飞、乔巴与乌索普往那边看，路飞皱了眉头，跟着鱼人小孩一块跑了过去。

墙角旁有两个小女孩。一个蓝裙子小女孩身体抖着，把另外一个脸上全是血的小女孩死死护住。她们对面是一群小孩，为首的是一个不大的小男孩。被护住的小女孩说了些什么，让这个小男孩愤怒地举起了木棍。

“砰——”的一声巨响，周围人全都惊吓地看着这边。蓝裙子震惊地回头，她才发现，原来她护着的小女孩手里有枪，并且她毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

“你在干什么啊，姐姐......”要不是突然出现的大哥哥握住了她姐姐的手，让子弹射偏，子弹就真的射中小男孩的头部了。蓝裙子愣愣地看着她面前的路飞，路飞挡在她的前面，挨了男孩的棍子。

路飞痛的呲牙咧嘴，其实根本没那么疼，只是他又忘记自己不是橡胶了，面对意料之外的疼痛有些措手不及。他一手捂着自己的腰，一手把男孩的棍子夺下来。男孩握着棍子的手显然有些不稳，他深吸一口气，勉强站稳了身子。

“路飞，你又乱跑！！”驯鹿医生跑过来，被这场景吓了一跳。被护住的小女孩的脸上全是血，白裙子上晕染了一大片红色，像是一朵鲜艳的罂粟。乔巴赶紧拿起医疗包，试图给小女孩治疗。

“你们还有没有人性？”乔巴大声地质问为首的小男孩。令他没想到的是，那个小男孩眼神带着愤恨与不平，更大声地控诉道，“我知道这不对，但是她侮辱了我的父母。”

“我们的父母都死于天龙人之手，可这个人，她作为天龙人的后代，一点悔过之心都没有，还骂我们的父母是十足的贱民——！”

“怎么可能？”乔巴的手顿了顿。把血迹擦干，女孩长着一张天使般的脸。跟着来的那个鱼人小女孩撇了撇嘴，拽着蓝裙子就要往外走，“不要再管你的姐姐了，她已经不是人类了。如果她有一点人性的话......”

“我迟早会把你们都杀死的。”女孩冷静的声音传到每一个人的耳朵里，她的眼里满是阴戾的杀意。“姐姐！”蓝裙子震惊地看着她的姐姐。她捂着嘴，眼泪在眼眶中打转。鱼人小女孩厌恶地看向白裙子，恨不得离她再远一点。

乔巴明显被这一幕吓到了。“不要这样，”他小声地重复道，“不要这样。”

“快去找甚平老大！！”围观的人们交头接耳，有的人离开这里，急匆匆地，像是在找什么人。在骚乱之中，一个人鱼开口，询问路飞他们，“你们是外来者吧？”

路飞点了点头。人鱼指了指那群小孩，她的眼中满是无奈，“这要从十年前天龙人倒台的那一刻说起了。”

天龙人的罪孽深重，罄竹难书。十年前的那天，被解放的民众愤怒地冲向圣地玛丽乔亚，逮捕天龙人，势必要天龙人付出他们应得的代价。不少天龙人在愤怒的民众的冲击下丧命，不得已，重新洗牌的世界政府下令保护天龙人的生命，给他们适应期，以适应今后普通人的生活。

天龙人做下的罪孽不可能轻轻松松地抹去。他们要求的天上金害了多少人妻离子散？他们曾经践踏过多少人的生命？他们曾把多少人当做蝼蚁踩在脚下？

大部分的鱼人和人鱼对天龙人都是持着无视的态度。或许是那位乙姬的教导起了作用，他们从来都不会主动去欺凌，但是不欺凌，不代表愿意去交流。或许是受他们的影响，人类渐渐地也都持这种态度——把生活在香波地群岛上的天龙人们当做空气。

前海贼王船员“海侠”甚平一直致力于天龙人后裔的平民化与正常化，他希望那些还未被天龙人生活腐蚀的孩子能正常生活，与其他小孩和睦相处。无论是人类、是人鱼还是鱼人，都该记住历史，这是为了让历史不再重演。但是——仇恨不应该被继承下来。

萨琳娜，也就是蓝裙子，是少有的亲近甚平的天龙人小孩。在甚平的牵线之下，萨琳娜彻底融入了正常生活中，拥有了好几个鱼人朋友。她的姐姐维吉尼亚宫与萨琳娜完全不同，她不肯抛弃天龙人的尊名，一直固守着她天龙人的骄傲。

或许更重要的一点是，她的哥哥在十年前的那场冲击中失踪，大概率已经丧失了生命。那个时候她才一岁，但是她心里明白，她本可以拥有锦衣玉食的生活，她本可以被她哥哥宠着生活。如果这群卑微的人类没有把他们天龙人拉下神坛......

接纳萨琳娜是人类小孩们对甚平做出的最大让步，他们不可能主动接触曾经是天龙人的维吉尼亚宫，更何况维吉尼亚宫以一种极其轻蔑的态度对待他们。

这群小孩与霍迪还不同，霍迪继承的是空虚的仇恨，而这些小孩却真实地感受了丧失亲人的痛苦。他们亲眼看着自己的父母被高高在上的天龙人杀死，无论怎么哭喊都挽回不了父母的生命。

甚平劝他们放下仇恨，他们努力地在做，但是当维吉尼亚宫嘲讽地称呼他们的父母为“贱民”的时候，他们出离愤怒了。

知道了这一切，再想想白裙子小女孩维吉尼亚宫刚才的话，乔巴有些恐惧。他的手有些抖，但是他给维吉尼亚宫包扎的速度并没有变慢。路飞站着睡着了，被乌索普摇醒以后，他打了个哈欠，蹲下身，靠在了乔巴身边。

“你们这些贱民。”似乎是仗着别人不敢真的杀死她，维吉尼亚宫的话越来越恶毒。“够了姐姐。”萨琳娜哭了。乔巴也哭了，他想象不到一个小孩可以有多么残忍。路飞没忍住，一下子拍到维吉尼亚宫的后脑勺上。

鱼人小女孩抱住了萨琳娜，似乎是在安慰她。薇薇与伊卡莱姆也来到了这里，他们从乌索普的口中得知了所有。

“是阿拉巴斯坦的女王，娜菲鲁塔利·薇薇。”人群中有人认出了薇薇，他们小声地议论着。萨琳娜与维吉尼亚宫都抬头望向这位女王——原来那个蓝色头发的女人，就是传言中背叛了天龙人的阿拉巴斯坦王族后裔。

“散了吧散了吧。”薇薇带来的亲卫试图说服围观群众们离开。人们逐渐散去，乔巴也给维吉利亚宫包扎完毕。维吉利亚宫站了起来，丢下萨琳娜，一个人朝着家的方向跑去。无论萨琳娜怎么喊，她都没有回头。

萨琳娜无力地蹲在地上，小声地抽泣着。周围的人都沉默，即使萨琳娜的哭声很小，在别人耳中也依旧清晰。过了一会儿，她捂着脸，闷闷地说，“我姐姐很听爸爸的话。”

她的爸爸是怎么样的人呢？他把那群看不起他的平民称作贱民，并且叫嚣迟早要把他们杀掉。维吉利亚宫不过是，原样地学的她的父亲而已。

“我和她不是同一个母亲。我的母亲曾经是我父亲的奴隶，在十年前的大事故中，她趁乱逃走，自由了。我的父亲讨厌我，如果不是甚平老大的话，我都不知道应该怎么活下去。”

鱼人小女孩搂住萨琳娜，让她在自己的怀里哭泣。乔巴愣愣地盯着自己给维吉利亚宫用过的带血纱布，那血分明就是红色的，和普通人类一样。

“你信不信，以后会出问题的。”薇薇担忧地望向维吉利亚宫消失的方向。“对某些人来说，一旦享受了特权，再回到人间，是件比杀了他还难受的事情。”

“你们没事吧！甚平老大来了！！”去叫甚平老大的人终于回来了。他的喊声打破了原本压抑的氛围。路飞的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他踮起脚，试图在街道的尽头看到甚平的身影。

那个人在看清楚状况后有些哑然。事故都已经被处理好了，他还麻烦甚平老大来了一趟。正当他回头，要和甚平老大解释的时候，一个穿着红色背心的少年“嗖”的一下从他身旁掠过。

他看到那个少年扑到了甚平老大身上，笑容灿烂如春日暖阳。“甚平老大！！”乌索普与乔巴朝着甚平不停地挥手，他们跑过去，也想给甚平一个拥抱。在他们的视线触及路飞时，他们停了动作。

他们该怎么给甚平老大解释路飞的存在呢？路飞毫无所觉地笑嘻嘻地抱着甚平，无比亲近。令乔巴和乌索普意料不到的是，甚平和蔼地笑起来，眼睛眯成一条线，眼角处有着他人难以察觉的湿润。

甚平背着光，温和的阳光衬得他无比温柔。他怀念地对路飞说——

“欢迎回到这个世界，路飞！”


	12. 复活计划

“我们等了你很久了，路飞。”甚平的眼睛笑得眯成一条缝。乌索普和乔巴愣住，照甚平的说法，他早就知道路飞会复生？

“喂，甚平，这究竟是怎么回事啊？”乌索普咽了口水。乌索普有一种预感，他所有的疑惑都将得到解答。他有些紧张，紧紧攥住自己的衣角，手心的汗都沾在了上面。路飞也好奇地看向甚平，他拉了拉甚平衣服的领口，等待着他的回答。

“这里不适合说。”甚平抱歉地笑笑，“我们先去找娜美和山治，到那里我再给你们解释。”

“娜美和山治也在？”乔巴惊喜地叫起来。这样说起来的话，不算路飞，草帽一伙已经有5人归队，全部聚齐已经不是奢望。

“你不是说娜美和山治不可能来吗，乌索普？”乔巴扭头问道。路飞点点头，他记得船上乌索普说过的话。“是娜美说她要去谈生意的，”乌索普咋舌，“我也没想到居然是这里。”

十年里，娜美回到了家乡，用心经营自己的橘子园。她精明能干，很快就把橘子园的规模扩大了十几倍，并且建造了几座大型的橘子加工工厂。他们几个在东海呆着的人常在一起聚聚，对彼此的情况也都了解得很。

娜美工厂的橘子汁已经成了东海的畅销品，为了打通在其他海域的销售渠道，娜美必须亲自出发，与各路经销商洽谈合作事宜。山治担心娜美的安全，主动要跟娜美一起去。

“不过我真的没想到她和经销商谈话的地点居然是香波地群岛。”乌索普的眼里带着些疑虑，“她一直都不乐意来伟大航路。”

“是我找经销商要了娜美的电话虫号码。”甚平对乌索普解释道，“原本也想和你联络的，但是一直联系不上你，只联系到了娜美和山治。”“哈哈哈.....”乌索普试图掩饰自己的尴尬，他陪着可雅来的时候，一只电话虫都没有带。娜美和山治是没有可雅的联系方式的。

“后来我和樱花王国的多尔顿先生通了电话，得知乔巴和路飞一起去了阿拉巴斯坦。”甚平笑着说，“我就知道，已经不用担心你们不来了。”

“这样啊。”乌索普和乔巴放下心。“哎，甚平先生？”薇薇认出来甚平。推翻天龙人暴政以后，薇薇和甚平曾经见过面，探讨过战后的重建工作。甚平给薇薇的印象与草帽一伙的其他人留下来的截然不同，她有时候也会想，为什么甚平会选择加入路飞他们，毕竟他们的作风是那么的不同。

“薇薇殿下。”甚平朝薇薇点点头。这个时候，他看到了薇薇身后的萨琳娜。甚平深深叹了一口气，把萨琳娜抱起来。挂在甚平身上的路飞主动从甚平身上跳了下来，给萨琳娜让了位置。

甚平一来，萨琳娜就像是有了依靠，哇哇大哭。她的哭声撕心裂肺，整条街都能听到她悲伤的哭泣。“哭吧。”甚平把手放在萨琳娜的头上，她哭了很长一段时间，一直到哭声开始变小，转为悲咽的抽泣。

“没事了，萨琳娜。”鱼人小女孩也开始劝慰。过了一阵，萨琳娜缓了过来。“去忙你的事情吧，甚平老大。我和贝拉待一会。”贝拉是那个鱼人小女孩的名字。她亲昵地搂住贝拉的胳膊，破涕为笑。

“遇到事情，一定要来找我。”甚平嘱咐道，他看着萨琳娜的身影远去。天龙人的小孩能和平民的小孩和睦相处吗？甚平不知道，但他的确看到了希望。

“走吧，路飞。”甚平回头对路飞说。“我们去哪儿啊，甚平。”乌索普问道。“去人鱼王国的王宫。”甚平笑眯眯地说，“目前人鱼王国的王宫在香波地群岛。”“对，我记得报纸有提到。”乌索普敲了下自己的掌心。

“路飞，你的嘴巴出了问题？”甚平疑惑地问。路飞不应该这么长时间不说话，这不像他。路飞郁闷地“啊”了一声，指了指自己的喉咙，示意自己已经说不了话了。不过没一会儿，他又高兴起来了，他兴奋地朝街道四周看，还和乌索普一起买了伟大航路的特产饼干。

“甚平老大，你回来了啊！”人鱼王宫的护卫都在给甚平打招呼。“甚平老大一直都在这里工作吗？”乔巴问道。“不，”甚平微愣，然后温和地笑起来，“不过也差不多。”

鱼人和人鱼已经堂堂正正地生活在了阳光下，他们不需要担心被贩卖，也不需要担心被屠杀。他的使命在十年前就已经完成了。但是甚平不是闲得下来的人，即使他婉拒了尼普顿王的邀请，他也依旧和太阳海贼团一起，为人鱼和鱼人们奔走，为被忽略的人们奔走。这样看来，说他一直在为人鱼王国工作，也没说错。

“甚平老大！这位是......”人鱼王国的大王子注鲨星意到了路飞。“这是路飞。”甚平回答道。“路飞？！”鲨星显然有点被吓到，他不停地打量着路飞，确信和他印象里的那位海贼王不一样。

“我们回去再细说吧，王子殿下。”甚平早就预见了这样的场景。“好。”鲨星点头，视线依旧没有从路飞身上移开。甚平的意思，是这个少年的确是路飞，还是单纯只是巧合，鲨星不确定。

“娜美，山治，我带着路飞他们回来了。”甚平推开门，让路飞他们进了房间。娜美、山治刚刚和白星聊完天，白星送给了娜美香波地群岛新出的首饰，娜美正在镜子前试戴，而山治在收拾女士们喝完的果汁杯。

“路飞？！”他们全都停下了手里的事儿，快步走到门前。人群里唯一的生面孔只有那个抱着甚平的少年，少年看到他们两人以后眼睛一亮，露出一个灿烂到有些白痴的笑容。

娜美比十年前更妩媚更强势了些，山治也更成熟了，带着稳重的大人气。可他们眼前的这个人，在这十年里一直停留在二十岁，岁月没有在他的身上留下任何的痕迹。

他们都变了，只有路飞一个人没有变。

娜美抱住了路飞，她抿住嘴，努力不让眼泪从眼眶里滑下来。路飞回抱住了娜美，试图给娜美安全感。山治原本也想给路飞一个拥抱，但娜美先他一步主动拥抱了路飞——罕见地，他并没有嫉妒那个和娜美小姐拥抱的人，也没有因为娜美小姐拥抱了别人而惊讶，而是回忆起之前在万里阳光号上的日子。

令其他人没有想到的是，娜美松开路飞后做的第一件事，是把路飞狠狠地收拾了一顿。

“都是因为你，路飞。”娜美把头发别在耳后，语气带着怅然，“我都没有拿走拉夫坦路的宝藏。”

娜美清楚地记得那天的事情。他们真的到达了拉夫坦路，每个人的眼里都闪着兴奋的光芒。在他们面前的是，堆积着的小山一般的宝藏和他们想要知道的所有事情。

“万里阳光号不一定能装得下呢。”她随意地捧起一把珠宝。珠宝的色泽和手感清楚地告诉娜美，随便抓一点出去，就够万里阳光号上所有人十年的花销。娜美觉得自己已经沉溺在幸福里，就在这个时候，路飞凑了过来。

“不要打扰我查点财宝，路飞。”娜美估量着面前黄金的价值，她朝路飞摆了摆手。路飞并没有走，反而是往娜美那边凑了凑。

“我想要这个铜像，娜美。”路飞指了指娜美脚下的小型铜像。“什么？铜像？”娜美低头，看见旁边丑陋的铜像。“你拿走就是了，路飞，它又不是金银财宝，我才不要。”娜美随意地说。

正在她兴高采烈准备查点财宝的时候，路飞的脸色骤然一变。他的嘴里突然涌出来鲜红的血液，血被大口大口的吐出来，全粘到了金子上。

娜美的脸上也被溅上了血液。娜美怒火中烧，“你在干什么啊，路飞——！”她正想好好教训路飞一顿，却被路飞的脸色给完全吓住了。她活蹦乱跳的船长脸色苍白，直直地倒在了地上。一直到乔巴对路飞进行紧急抢救，她还没有缓过神来。

“你的脸上有血，娜美。”山治担忧地说道。他凝视着医疗室紧闭着的门，烦躁地吸了一口烟。娜美愣愣地用手指抹了一下自己的脸颊，有一小块湿漉漉的。她低头，看见手指上有一抹淡淡的血水。

以后的事情大家都知道了，路飞没有被救回来。路飞的情况太特殊了，像是身体一瞬间被透支干净。乔巴撕心裂肺地哭，像极了天已经塌下来。她坐在椅子上，看着自己的手指出神。

她的手白净如玉，没有一点脏污，可娜美总觉得有什么淡红色的东西粘附在上面，她一晃神，那淡红色又消失了。

“你真的不拿走宝藏了吗，娜美？”临走的时候，乌索普惊悚地看着她，觉得她像是被什么邪祟附体。娜美回头，看着金灿灿的宝藏，心像被刀子割过。

“不了。”娜美咬住嘴唇，克制住自己，不让自己继续回头看，“少废话，快点带我走啦，乌索普。”没一会儿，像是意识到了什么，她的手抖了一下。她又看见那淡红的影子了。娜美冲进厨房，不停地用水冲洗自己的手指，搓洗了一遍又一遍。

过了很长一段时间，娜美的心情终于平复下来。她打开厨房的门，弗兰奇正在准备开船。她最后看了一眼宝藏，那些宝藏在阳光下闪着光，无比诱人。可是娜美一下子就看见那些宝藏里黯淡的部分，原本鲜红的血已经被太阳晒成褐色，凝结在那些金银珠宝的表面。

宝藏上粘着的，是路飞的血啊。

“等等——甚平！”娜美握着栏杆，大声地说。她的头发被海风吹得凌乱，甚平停下了操舵的手。大家都了解娜美，如果这个时候她下去拿宝藏，没人会怪她的。

娜美跳下船，拼尽全力地跑到了那山似的金银珠宝面前，在里面寻找着什么东西。大家在船上等了很久，没有人说话，只有海风在哭泣。“噔噔”的脚步声从远处传来，娜美回来了。

她的手里拿着一个小型的铜像。那是她以前最看不上的东西，可以随意地把它扔给路飞。但是就是这件没什么价值的东西，竟然成了路飞清醒的时候摸过的最后一件物品。而她，居然放着满地的金银珠宝不要，拿了一件丑陋的铜像。

“走吧。”她把铜像放在了桌子上，径直走回自己的卧室。万里阳光号上多了一个铜像。路飞一直想要的铜像。但是那个得偿所愿的人却不在了。

那是她做过的最后悔的决定，也是她做过的最不后悔的决定。

“不管怎样，欢迎回来，路飞。”娜美的语气软化下来，她眼眶里含着的泪水终于滚落，在她脸上划出了一道泪痕。“欢迎回来，路飞。”山治露出一个温柔的笑容，随后他强调道，“不过先说好，你让娜美小姐哭了，这件事你迟早要还回来。”

路飞紧紧抱住了他们两个，他抿住嘴，用平生最大的力气抱住他们两个。

“路飞，作为赔偿，你要给我打50年的零工。”仿佛刚才的哭泣是假的，娜美直接从口袋里掏出一张纸，露出一个狡黠的笑。那张纸上面密密麻麻的，全是路飞看不懂的公式。路飞拿着纸，盯着纸的正中心看了一会儿，完全摸不到头脑。

“唔。”路飞摇头。他伸出一根手指头，正儿八经地点了点头。娜美还不知道路飞的性子，一根手指头，代表不是一个星期就是一个月，连一年都不可能。

“原来你想给我打100年的零工啊，路飞。”娜美笑起来。山治看着这一幕，嘴角勾起，笑着点燃了一支烟。但他一琢磨，突然觉得有点不对头，“不对，那样路飞不就成为娜美小姐的仆人了吗？”

他掐住路飞的脸颊，把路飞的头往地面拉，威胁道，“你不要和我抢，路飞。”路飞认真地点头，表示一点也不想和山治抢“娜美仆人”这一身份。

“所以，到底是怎么回事啊，甚平？”乌索普终于想起来正事，“你早就知道路飞会回来，对吗？”

听到乌索普的问话，房间里所有人的视线都集中到甚平的身上。甚平脸上的表情变得严肃，“我接下来要说的，是关于路飞如何回到这个世界的事。这和政府的一项绝密计划密切相关。”

所有人都屏住呼吸，听甚平讲话。即使是路飞，也好奇地盯着甚平。“明面上，这项计划是复制路飞技能，制造人间兵器的改造计划。但是实际上，它是贝加庞克和路飞的兄长萨博合作，秘密进行长达9年之久的——”

“路飞复活计划。”


	13. 理想残骸

“萨博与贝加庞克？”乔巴和乌索普惊呼。在他们的记忆里，这两个人简直就是完全不相干。把这两个人的名字放在一起，总觉得有些奇怪。“一年前，路飞的兄长来找我，将他这些年的行动悉数告知于我。”甚平正色道。

甚平平时其实是不怎么见到萨博的。那场席卷整个世界的战争结束后，革命军接管了世界政府，但革命军人数有限，不可能全盘推翻原有的政治架构，也不可能把原有部门的官员全部驱逐，与其说是接管，不如说是重组。

革命军的首领蒙奇·D·龙在革命完成以后急流勇退，没有在世界政府内部担任任何职务。他回到了风车村，参与了哥亚王国的重建工作。在世界政府内部，革命军的代表是前革命军的二把手，参谋总长萨博。

“路飞的兄长萨博这些年在世界政府呆的并不轻松。”甚平说道，“革命军里，有人背叛了他。”

自从进入世界政府，萨博一直致力于清理原世界政府留下的恶劣风气。但身处高位，很多事情只能由下属传达至中央。这种消息传达机制是目前效率最高的机制，但是同时，它又存在很大的缺陷。在萨博看不到的地方，腐败、官僚主义以及贪欲在肆无忌惮地滋生。

某些人的欲望犹如滚雪球一般越来越大，大到将人心完全吞噬。他们背叛了革命军，热烈的理想之火终究逃不过时间的威严。

“天龙人一直想要复辟，如果仅仅凭借被养废的那些蠢货，是绝对不可能的。”甚平说道，“但是在某些人看来，如果天龙人复辟成功，他们从中能够获得的利益比维持现有的局面获得的利益要大的多。”

“萨博现在能毫无保留相信的，只有之前和他一起革命的军长和干部。”甚平神情严肃，“他无法确定每天来给他汇报的人是怎么样的人。那个人，他究竟是人是鬼？萨博是没有办法确认的，只有那个人自己心里清楚。”

路飞的眼里有些担忧。他听不懂甚平讲些什么，但是他能感觉的到，甚平的语气是带着忧虑的，萨博的境遇比他想象的要艰难得多。

“萨博原本并没有想来找我。”甚平的表情沉重，他接着说，“但是一年前，政府内部出了一件令他震惊不已的大事，这相当于——在暗处的天龙人一党打算伺机向革命军一党直接宣战。”

周围一片岑寂，只有甚平的声音在房间里回荡。“政府的某个高层给贝加庞克下了命令，希望能复制路飞的技能，将路飞改造成人间兵器。”

先斩后奏，将海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞改造成政府的人间兵器，这是对革命军一党最大的羞辱。给贝加庞克的文件里，那个不知名的高层把这场行动命名为“海贼王改造计划”，计划执行完毕的那一瞬间，就是他们向革命军一党开战的时刻。

贝加庞克痴迷于研究，也与萨博没有私交，只要把住贝加庞克向萨博汇报的渠道，那个高层就不用担心计划会外泄。

“但是令那人没有想到的是，痴迷于研究的贝加庞克曾经受萨博的委托，研究某件物品。”甚平终于露出一点笑意，他看向娜美，“那正是娜美最后送给萨博的铜像。”

“那个铜像？”娜美愣住。甚平并没有对她讲过这个细节。那是路飞死之前最后触碰的拉夫坦路的物品，一件小小的铜像。草帽一伙的本意是给萨博留下一点对路飞的念想，但是就在九年前，贝加庞克曾因公务拜访萨博，在拜访的过程中，他发现了那件铜像的异常。

“贝加庞克当时正在进行关于灵魂特性的研究。”甚平说，“他发现那个铜像上，滞留着人的灵魂。”

娜美的手有些抖，她想，她明白甚平是什么意思了。她拿回来的那个铜像上面，滞留着的是路飞的灵魂。娜美伸开自己的手指，这双手曾经穿过路飞的灵魂，紧紧地抓住那个丑陋的铜像。那抹淡红色不知道什么时候散开，在困扰她十年后，她终于从那梦魇中脱身而出。

——她自由了。

娜美抬眼看向她那个愚笨的船长，那个人显然还没意识到甚平说的灵魂到底是谁。他睁大眼睛，似乎是对灵魂停留在世间这件事充满好奇。娜美的眼里不知道什么时候盈满泪水，她狠狠地抽打了一下路飞，路飞“啊”的一声跳起来，摸着娜美打痛的地方，疑惑地看着她。看着这样的路飞，娜美抹着眼泪，笑了起来。

其他人善意地笑出声。甚平也温和地笑起来，“为了保护路飞，这场关于灵魂的秘密研究一直存在于背地里。但是这份文件一下，贝加庞克的这个研究就得以光明正大的进行。”

在贝加庞克的研究室里，这场行动又被称为——“海贼王复活计划”。

“一年前，萨博告诉我，这场研究已经进行到最关键的部分。贝加庞克为路飞寻找到了最匹配的身体，那个身体的主人患了器官衰竭，在生命终结之前，他和贝加庞克达成了一项约定。”甚平说，“贝加庞克将会用他的身体复活海贼王。那个少年——他要海贼王到达拉夫坦路，然后在那里写下他的名字。”

“那个少年的名字，也叫路飞。”甚平对路飞说。路飞点点头，表示自己记住了。

“大家都休息一下吧。”甚平说道。乔巴和乌索普显然还没缓过神来，报纸是不会报道这些事的，他们也是第一次知道。娜美和山治听甚平讲了个大概，冲击倒没那么大。薇薇平日里对这些事情有所耳闻，但突然知道这样的内幕，她也是惊讶不已。

“咕～”路飞的肚子适时地响起来，把粘滞的气氛给破坏殆尽。山治无奈地笑笑，走进了厨房。甚平递给路飞一盘点心，路飞一口便把它们全部吃掉。其他人都善意地笑出声，轻松的气息充满了整个房间。

“还有一个星期。”甚平笑眯眯地说，“尽情地玩一场吧，路飞。不过几天后，我需要你帮一个忙。”路飞眨眨眼，点了点头。

路飞拉着乔巴他们在游乐园玩了整整三天。在第四天的时候，甚平抱着萨琳娜过来，把她交给了路飞。

“我希望你能照顾一天萨琳娜。”甚平说。“啊？？”路飞迷茫地指了指自己。“晚上请你吃肉。”甚平笑着说。不出他所料，路飞脑子一热，点了点头，同意了他的话。

甚平一走，路飞盯着萨琳娜，萨琳娜也盯着他。“啊！”路飞左手握拳，敲了敲自己的手心。他直接拉着萨琳娜去了游乐场，带着萨琳娜登上了他很喜欢的摩天轮。

无论去多少次游乐场，路飞似乎都不会厌倦。他看着远处的天空，上面飘着很多风筝。路飞有些跃跃欲试，他已经决定下了摩天轮做什么了。就在这个时候，萨琳娜出声了，“原来你就是路飞。”

路飞的视线从天空转移到萨琳娜身上。萨琳娜看向路飞的眼睛。那个少年的瞳仁异常澄澈，里面像是倒映着整个世界。她笑了笑，说：“甚平老大以前经常对我提起你。”

女孩没有继续看路飞，而是把脸贴在摩天轮的玻璃上，她目不转睛地盯着远处的天空，“我从来没见过他那么喜欢一个人。大概你是不同的吧。他说，你的心里没有一丝一毫的偏见，像个孩子。”

萨琳娜是早熟的，虽然香波地群岛的人类和鱼人小孩们都接纳了她，但他们对她的态度还是有些微妙。萨琳娜曾经和甚平吵过一架，那个时候她哭着说，这个世界上不会有任何一个人可以全盘的接纳她，即使是甚平，对她的态度也会和对待其他人不同。因为她是天龙人的小孩，所以天生就要承受那些不同。

那个时候甚平是怎么说呢？甚平是那么那么肯定地对她说，“是存在的。”他说他见过，他说那个人心中不怀任何的偏见，他说如果那个人还活着的话，他想让她见见那个人。

“他自己都意识不到他有多喜欢对我提起你。”萨琳娜接着说，“但是在一年前，他突然对你的事情闭口不谈。这太反常了，你明白了吗？结果今天，甚平说，他想让我和你呆一会儿。”

甚平的原话是，带她去看看那个人。他们两个人都知道所谓的那个人指的是谁，指的是那个甚平提过无数次的像是孩子一样的少年。

“我讨厌你。”萨琳娜说，她眼里的泪水哗啦啦流了下来，“很讨厌你。非常讨厌你。非常非常地讨厌你。”

路飞看着萨琳娜，面无表情地点头。他的眼里带着疑惑。他没有因为萨琳娜讨厌他而生气，也没有因为这个而难过。萨琳娜突然有一种无力感，她面前的这个少年根本不在乎她喜不喜欢他，他甚至疑惑萨琳娜为什么要对他说。

“算啦。”她闷闷地说。就这样撕破脸好了，萨琳娜想。

下了摩天轮，路飞依旧像是没事人似的，要带着萨琳娜玩。萨琳娜愕然地望着路飞，她不明白为什么在她说出那样的话以后，路飞还能毫无芥蒂地与她相处。

她站在原地，没有继续向前走。路飞眨眨眼，询问似的看向萨琳娜。过了一会儿，在萨琳娜看来，他似乎是不耐烦了，去了某个方向，把自己留在了这里。

萨琳娜蹲下身，抱住了自己。她不该对别人抱有希望，那个人可能会想，天龙人的小孩怎么会这么麻烦，把她丢在这里也没问题。就在这个时候，一只温热的手拍了拍她的肩。 

少年露出一个干净灿烂的笑，他用力拍了拍她的肩膀，然后递给她一只风筝。她傻傻地呆在那里，紧紧地握着那只风筝，不知道该说什么。

那个人手脚有些笨拙，他一次也没有让他的风筝飞上天。萨琳娜抿住嘴，接过路飞手里的风筝，转着风筝线跑了几步，风筝很快就飞上了天际。那个人张大了嘴巴，眼睛里闪着星星，用力地为她鼓掌。他的眼睛澄澈透亮，眼里全部都是快活的情绪。

那个男人心中没有一丝一毫的偏见。甚平的话在她的脑子里回响，萨琳娜扭头捂着脸又哭起来。风筝掉在地上，滑到萨琳娜的脚边。她所期待的，不过是别人把她当成普通人一样对待。

路飞觉得萨琳娜哭的莫名其妙，他一头雾水地看着萨琳娜哭，他一点也不会应对这种场面，似乎是被困扰到了，他最后干脆直接抱起来萨琳娜，径直地冲进鬼屋。

“啊——”从鬼屋里出来，萨琳娜的腿有些软，眼里早就没有了泪水。她抬眼看向那个少年，少年的手放在额头，望着太阳，眉眼弯弯地笑。不知道为什么，萨琳娜突然想起甚平曾经对她描述过无数次的未来。

一个无比光明的未来。


	14. 拍卖事故

从那天开始，路飞身后就多了一个小尾巴。这对他的生活并没有什么影响，他该吃的时候吃，该玩的时候玩，和往常一样。倒是萨琳娜的朋友们觉得惊奇，毕竟萨琳娜并非是一个会对外人轻易敞开心扉的小孩。

他们问过甚平这件事，甚平笑呵呵的，说萨琳娜看到了一个光明未来的倒影，想多看一会也是理所当然的事。

在这三天里，路飞他们呆在人鱼王国的王宫里，等待着拍卖会的到来。路飞还没有见到白星，他来到这里的时候，白星刚好与娜美、山治告别，和梅加洛与其他两位王子一起踏上旅程。甚平建议尼普顿王不通知白星，等她自己回来。人鱼公主目标太大，难免会引人注目。

甚平希望路飞尽可能地低调，现在变数太多，他不建议路飞过早地暴露在在公众视线之下。所以到时候，甚平和尼普顿王不会去会场。甚平在香波地群岛呆了这么久，相貌早已无人不知，尼普顿王更是如此。正好趁这个机会，甚平将和香波地群岛的朋友们告别。

拍卖会的开始时间渐渐逼近，启程前，娜美拿出账本，和甚平一起查点能拿出来的资金。

“我现在能拿的出来的大约有10亿贝利。”娜美计算了一下。这10亿贝利是她在伟大航路扩充业务的资金，可事急从权，这业务不要也罢。她已经拿不出来更多的钱，她的工厂不仅是她的工厂，还是他们全村人的工厂。她可以选择把工厂卖掉，但她同村居民的生计就没有了着落。

“尼普顿王、力库王还有薇薇决定拿出他们私库中的钱。”甚平告知娜美，“金额大约是两亿贝利。”力库王向来清贫，人鱼王国的宝物在十年前全被当时的四皇BIG MOM拿走了，这些年也没攒下来几个贝利。三个王里面，还是薇薇占了大头。

“这样我们就算有12亿了。”娜美吐了一口气。橡胶果实的起价是5亿贝利，12亿贝利还是有些悬，但无论怎么盘算，他们目前也拿不出更多的钱。

令娜美庆幸的是，想参加这次拍卖的人说多也不多。公布的拍卖名单里，有价值的只有橡胶果实，剩下的大多都是一些“纪念品”。伟大航路上恶魔果实能力者多如牛毛，其他的恶魔果实对他们一点用也没有，还会让他们爆炸。而且比起果实能力，更重要的还是果实持有者的开发。

在她的旁边，乌索普对路飞和乔巴讲述之前听到的八卦，“有传言说，路飞的恶魔果实之前是被一个很菜的海贼吃掉了。为了避免麻烦，他隐藏自己的能力隐藏了十年，最后还是被人发现，然后杀掉了。”

乌索普做了一个抹脖子的动作，半瘫在床上，吐着舌头，一动不动。路飞和乔巴露出惊讶的表情，这让在旁边的薇薇不由自主地笑起来，“不要再编故事了，乌索普。”

“虽然不知道你是从哪里听到的，但路飞的橡胶果实能力那么明显，根本没办法隐藏啊。”薇薇笑着说，“说是一直没有被人吃下去，才更可信一点吧。”

“但这是拍卖场公开的获得橡胶果实的过程。”乌索普解释道。薇薇愣在那里，“拍卖场？你说清楚，乌索普。”

萨琳娜原本安静地看着路飞他们笑闹，就在这时，她看到了娜美随意插在花瓶里的一枝花。那花的花瓣是乳白的，小小的几朵花凑在一起，显得分外讨人喜欢。“这花？”

“这个啊，是之前去散步的时候，花店里一个和你差不多年纪的小姑娘送的。”娜美看了一眼萨琳娜指的花瓶，“怎么了吗？”  
  
前些天，路飞他们去雷利的镀膜店旧址转了一圈。甚平告知路飞，雷利早已经不在香波地群岛。雷利呆在香波地群岛镀膜不是为了生计，而是为了替他的船长罗杰找寻可以在新时代掀起巨大风波的海贼。雷利的目的已经达到，他已经不需要再呆在同一个地方，观察来来往往的海贼。

但是他们走着走着，就走到了那家店铺的旁边。雷利的店关了门，取而代之的是一家花店。花店里有一个天使一样的小女孩，她甜甜地和娜美与山治聊天，并送给娜美一枝花。

萨琳娜抿住嘴，摇了摇头。这花是木香花，代表着炽热的爱情，怎么着都不是一个像她一样的小女孩送给大姐姐的花。更何况在某些传说中，它暗示着不祥。不过，萨琳娜也是看了些书才知道这些的，如果只是和她差不多大的普通小孩，误送的几率也是蛮大的。  
  
“不过那个小姑娘真的很可爱。”娜美笑了笑，“可惜戴着面纱，看不清她的脸。”萨琳娜望向路飞，路飞正偷吃山治放在桌上的水果，感受到萨琳娜的视线，路飞摇了摇头。

“感觉路飞并不是很喜欢她。”看见路飞的反应，乌索普补充道，“但是我后来问过路飞，他没有感受到恶意。”“而且那家店是香波地群岛的负责人开的。”娜美摸了摸那枝花的花瓣，“甚平说那个负责人是革命军一党的人，应该是可以信任的。”

萨琳娜没有听懂什么是革命军一党，但她听得出来，娜美对所谓的革命军一党很是信任。她点了点头，“这样啊。”

这不过是中途发生的插曲。在欢笑声中，路飞一行人终于出发，前往拍卖场所。拍卖地点是曾经拍卖过人鱼凯米的那个会场，这让娜美有些不舒服。但在这十年间，这个会场已经被彻底改造成了合法的会场，娜美也不好再多说什么。

路飞他们到的时候，拍卖已经开始了，他们选择了第11排入座。路飞抱着萨琳娜，和乔巴、乌索普一起坐在左边，娜美、薇薇和山治坐在了右边。主持人在拍卖一些乱七八糟的东西，他的大话把路飞他们给彻底逗笑了。

“海贼王的衬衫！起价10000贝利！”主持人举起那件有些破烂的衬衫。底下的人们哄堂大笑，最后是一个海贼用10001贝利把它拿到手中。

“是乔舒亚。”乔巴戳了戳路飞。路飞扭头看向那个拍下衬衫的家伙，长头发，的确是那个曾经想拐走乔巴的乔舒亚。

乔舒亚朝着路飞笑了笑，他旁边并没有阿比盖尔。路飞点点头，继续跟乌索普一起看主持人说大话。倒是山治小声地说了一句“是那家伙”，他朝娜美示意，娜美看着乔舒亚，露出一个危险的微笑。

主持人拍卖的都是路飞自己也记不清的日用品，衬衫、镜子，甚至还有路飞吃完的便当盒。路飞有些无聊，他打着哈欠，眼里冒着泪花。乔巴和萨琳娜都睡着了，两个人一起倒在路飞的怀里。

“现在拍卖的是本次拍卖会最后一件商品，也是最最最瞩目的宝物——”主持人的音量骤然拔高，路飞一瞬间清醒过来。乔巴揉了揉眼睛，乖乖地坐好，盯着台上。

“是海贼王——蒙奇·D·路飞的橡胶果实！”主持人话音刚落，台上便浮上一个玻璃柜台，上面摆放的就是路飞的橡胶果实。全场轰动，“橡胶果实——起价10亿贝利！”

“10亿？不是5亿吗？？”娜美脸色一变。那张宣传单上写的的确是5亿贝利。周围的人窃窃私语，也在讨论这件事。若是5亿，他们还有购买的打算，但是10亿买一个普通的橡胶果实，那就是妥妥的傻子。

“11亿！”就在娜美震惊的时候，前排已经有人举起了号牌。在周围人的感慨声中，娜美举起来号牌，“11亿5000万贝利！”

“12亿！”前排的人再次举起来号牌。这已经是娜美能拿出来最多的钱了。“我应该能借到一亿贝利。”薇薇皱眉，她与几个国王相熟，借一亿贝利应该不算难事。娜美举起号牌，大声地喊道，“13亿！”

全场沸腾，一个普通的橡胶果实居然在这里拍出13亿贝利的高价。不少人都探头，想看清那个豪气的女人是谁。就在这个时候，前排的人又慢悠悠地举起来号牌，“14亿贝利！”

那家伙是托。这个念头猛地蹦进娜美的脑内，那个拍卖会的举办方一开始就没想让他们得到橡胶果实。娜美倏然笑了起来，那个主办方是不是对他们有什么误解，他们——可是海贼啊。

“14亿贝利一次！”

娜美右手托腮，静静地看着主持人的表演。薇薇疑惑地看向娜美，娜美把食指放至唇边，嘴角勾起，“嘘”了一声。

“大姐姐，我想再送给你一朵花。”一个穿着白裙子的女孩走到娜美身边，悄声地说。是娜美那天在花店里遇到的小孩。娜美冲着女孩笑笑，摇了摇头。

“看看嘛，大姐姐。”那个女孩举着一枝木香花，递向娜美。女孩的声音很甜，整个人都像极一个天使，娜美原本不想接过来，但架不住女孩已经递在了她的面前。

“14亿贝利两次——！”

“小心，娜美小姐！”山治用见闻色感受到了不对，他猛地站起来，想抓住女孩的手。离娜美比较远的路飞猛地扭头，他把萨琳娜交给乌索普，跳上座椅的后背，想把女孩的手给打偏。

娜美抬头看向山治。就在这个时候，面纱后，那个小女孩露出一个诡异的笑。娜美突然感觉什么凉凉的液体流入自己的手心，而后在一瞬间变得无比炽热，一股剧痛从她的手传入她的脑海。她的手被那液体腐蚀了。

娜美忍着疼痛，抬眼望向那女孩。那个女孩已经揭下了面纱，明明手被同样的液体腐蚀，女孩却依旧甜甜地笑着，眼里闪着扭曲的快感，诡异得不像真人。

“姐姐！”被骚乱吵醒的萨琳娜呆呆地望向那个女孩。乔巴冲到娜美身边，想赶紧给娜美处理。路飞抓住了维吉利亚宫，但是维吉利亚宫对此毫无反应，她只是甜甜地笑。

“成交！”主持人大声地说。在路飞他们没有注意的时候，橡胶果实已经花落别家。就在成交的那一瞬间，整个建筑都开始晃动起来。

门被降下来的石墙砸烂，他们全被困在了里面。“是海楼石！”冲到门口的海贼们大叫。“海楼石最近管控的那么严格，这里为什么会有这么多海楼石？！”薇薇神色凝重。会场骚动起来，尖叫声和骂声不断。冲到前排和娜美竞拍的男人朝着上方开了一枪，会场里立刻安静下来。

“我想你们需要安静。”那个男人稳步走向台上，伸开双臂，“欢迎来到我的会场。”他拍了拍手，一股无色的气体从通气口散开。路飞果断地松开了维吉利亚宫，朝着人群里一个普通的男人冲过去。那男人拿出了防毒面具，路飞一把抓到手中，立刻朝着乔巴的方向扔了过去。

路飞还想再夺第二个，就在此时，他吸入了气体，身体一下子变得无力。薇薇把防毒面具扣在了乔巴的脸上。乔巴原本有些无措，但是在薇薇把面具扣在他脸上以后，他冷静了下来。“这是慢性的毒气。”乔巴捏紧了医疗包，“给我一点时间。我一定能把解药做出来。”

“是香波地群岛的负责人。”娜美捏紧了拳头。“如果你们不想丧命的话，就离第11排的那群人远一点。”男人笑了笑，眼神阴郁，和那天娜美见到的模样截然不同。

维吉利亚宫并没有处理自己手上的伤，她被男人的同伙抱到台上。男人轻柔地喂给她一支药水，又小心翼翼地给她戴上了防毒面具。维吉利亚宫被放下来，她捏住了男人的衣角，骄傲地挺起自己的胸膛。

“你是谁？和维吉利亚宫什么关系？”薇薇问道。她摁着椅子的扶手，勉强维持住身形，“你不是革命军的人吗？”

“革命军？”男人大笑起来，他揉了揉维吉利亚宫的头，“这只是你们以为的罢了......我用了十年时间争取你们的信任，才终于等到了今天。如你所见，我是她的哥哥。”

“我可是——天龙人啊！”

他的话音刚落，所有人都呆立在了当场。萨琳娜震惊地望向台上，她那在父亲口中温文尔雅的、在十年前失踪的兄长，此刻在台上癫狂地大笑，像是给世界开了一个天大的玩笑。

“这是一场来自天龙人的复仇，向你们这些海贼王旧部的复仇。”男人大声地说，他的眼里闪着复仇即将成功的快感。

“你们的血，将正式开启天龙人对革命军的宣战。”


	15. 天下皆知

香波地群岛。

广场上的视频电话虫不知何时倏然被人打开，三个投影面板齐刷刷地展示出拍卖场的现状。疑惑的人们聚集起来，好奇地望向屏幕，彼此交头接耳。

“成交——”主持人的声音通过视频电话虫传到广场上，紧接着的便是人们慌乱的尖叫。广场上人群的议论声越来越大，几乎是所有人心中都涌出一股不安。倒是几个恰巧驻足的记者眼里迸发出光，他们掏出相机，意欲将还未发生的一切忠实地记录下来。

屏幕里男人走上台前的时候，人群变得骚乱起来。那个人他们都认得，那可是香波地群岛的负责人埃德蒙。他们印象中的埃德蒙温文尔雅，待人彬彬有礼，而此刻的他，正癫狂地在台上大笑，尽情地展现自己压抑了十年的戾气与阴郁。

“我可是——天龙人啊！”他的声音划破了天际，人群的骚动在一瞬间沉寂，而后如火山一样喷发。记者哆哆嗦嗦地举起相机，快门被一次又一次摁下，传送消息的临时工由于太过急迫被地上的石头绊倒在地，随后一刻不停地爬起，径直冲向报社。

“这是一场来自天龙人的复仇，向你们这些海贼王旧部的复仇。”年轻的记者刷刷地记录着，记录到“海贼王旧部”的时候，笔尖一顿。“海贼王旧部？”他抬头望向大屏幕，里面没有海侠甚平，也没有海贼猎人索隆。

“你们这些年轻人都不记得了。”旁边的老记者扶了扶眼镜框，“也是，毕竟你们现在也看不到悬赏令了。”他掏出来一个本子，上面是一些剪报，看上去有些年月。他翻了翻，指了指其中一张剪报。

“小贼猫娜美。”“黑足山治。”“神乌索普。”“爱吃棉花糖的乔巴。”老记者一一为年轻记者指出他们在屏幕里的位置。

“那个少年是谁？”年轻记者好奇地问道。老记者眯眯眼，慎重观察起屏幕上少年的脸。是那个把防毒面具扔给托尼托尼·乔巴的男孩。看了一会儿，他摇摇头，“不认识，他不是草帽一伙的成员。”

他们口中的少年此刻正扶着椅背，拼尽全力撑起自己的身体。而在台上，埃德蒙拿起了那个所谓的橡胶果实，放声大笑。

“其实，这里根本就没有什么橡胶果实。”男人一把将那个所谓橡胶果实捏碎，果汁流了一手，“即使是革命军的高层，此刻也不知道橡胶果实的下落。”

一切都是假的。无论是获取、运输还是储存，这场拍卖都完完全全合乎世界政府的规范，只是他们天龙人一党用权力买通了几个小小的核验人员而已。埃德蒙在香波地群岛任职了太久，他深知看似不起眼的小人物可以用手中微小的权力得到多大的力量。

乌索普咬牙，他现在心中充满了愤怒。“你能尽快研发出来药品吗，乔巴？”乔巴点头，他咬住自己的嘴唇，“即使研发出来，我们以后也需要防毒面罩。”

在乔巴和乌索普低声私语的时候，台上的埃德蒙注意到了戴着面具的托尼托尼·乔巴。他记得这只驯鹿，资料上说驯鹿是海贼王的船医。“抓住他！”几乎是喘息之间，拍卖场上所有的天龙人同伙都扑向乔巴，试图将船医擒拿。

“为乔巴争取时间。”厨师的卷眉毛皱起来，即使身体无力，他们也都有他们能做的事。他掏出来变身瓶，变身的光芒让进攻的人有些却步，而娜美闭了眼，用刚刚包扎好的手拿出自己的天候棒。

“宙斯！”娜美的手有些不稳，她深深地呼吸着，尽全力举起自己的天候棒，“雷电天候！”乌索普倚着椅子，手有些哆哆嗦嗦的，但他依旧握紧了黑兜，快速地往场上发射绿星。

场上一度竟是中毒的海贼王旧部占了上风。但娜美他们都知道，这不过是暂时的，一旦中毒过深，他们连反抗的力气都不会有。他们只能远程攻击，尽可能地保存体力。

但是——总有一个喜欢反其道而行之的家伙，娜美往路飞的方向看了一眼。她的船长此刻似乎已经缓过劲来，只要给路飞适应一段时间，他的意志力就足够他超越身体的极限。

路飞一步步踏上台阶。那个名叫埃德蒙的男人一副天龙人的做派，撕去了温和的伪装，他眼里也不过是天龙人的高高在上。路飞的步子很稳，他穿过那些无力挣扎的普通人，直勾勾地盯着那个罪魁祸首。

“那家伙......”埃德蒙皱眉。看上去不过十五六的小鬼，竟然有从毒气下站起来的毅力。他的资料告诉他，这不过是一个和海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞恰好重名的小鬼。

“小鬼，你想干什么？”埃德蒙嘲笑道。他看得出这个小鬼的步子还是有些虚，运动只会让他的毒更深而已。少年并没有回答他，那个人的眼睛亮得可怕，像是有一团无法熄灭的火在熊熊燃烧。

“他来揍飞你。”乌索普的声音不大，但是在场的人都清晰地听到了。埃德蒙噗嗤笑出声，他的两个同伙挡在了埃德蒙面前。在他们眼里，这种中了毒的小鬼，一推就倒了。

但下一秒，这个人就活生生消失在他们眼前。埃德蒙瞳孔骤缩，他急忙抬头看向旁边，却只能看到那个人的残影。“是海军的剃。”埃德蒙不可置信地说，“这家伙——是海军的人！”

一记重拳狠狠地打在了埃德蒙的脸上。整个会场在瞬息间沉寂，鸦雀无声。埃德蒙从台上跌落，顺着楼梯滚了下去。路飞跳下去，抓住了他的衣领。

不可一世的家伙被摁倒在地，乌索普想为路飞叫好，就在这个时候，路飞却歪过去，跌倒在地上。

“我是催眠果实的催眠人。”埃德蒙把路飞推开，整理衣物站了起来。“我们见过，”他朝着娜美笑了笑，“如果不是我催眠了维吉尼亚宫，恐怕她就要露馅了，不是吗？”

维吉尼亚宫的恶意是藏不住的，哪里能瞒得过身经百战的海贼王旧部。但是在催眠的情况下，她也不过是一个没有灵魂的木偶，其他人是完全感受不到的。

“催眠......”乌索普回头瞥了眼乔巴。看样子，乔巴的进度已经完成了不少。他捏紧黑兜，从口袋里掏出来小弹弓，他必须想办法，把路飞从睡眠中唤醒。

“没想到你们居然带着一个海军。”埃德蒙摊开手，轻松地对草帽一伙说，“是把他当成你们船长的替身了吗？我记得，他也叫路飞，对吧？”娜美没有功夫理他，他也不恼，只是得意地笑。

埃德蒙一步步走近剩下的人。乌索普咬紧牙关，路飞的身影被椅子挡住，他看不见。他往里缩了缩，想估算一下距离，向路飞发射特制的绿星。这种绿星将黏在路飞的脸上，挡住他的眼睛。

“狙击手先生，您想做什么？”埃德蒙注意到了乌索普，就在这个时候，另一边发生了争执。萨琳娜和维吉尼亚宫开始吵架，维吉尼亚宫想护着萨琳娜，却被萨琳娜拒绝了。

“和我一起走，萨琳娜。”维吉利亚宫拉住了萨琳娜的手，递给萨琳娜一个面罩。“他们是海贼王的旧部，是该死之......”她话还没说完，就被萨琳娜打断了。

“不是的。”萨琳娜咬着嘴唇，胸膛大幅度地起伏，她的身体已经软的站不起来，“他们没有一个人该死。”

听见这话，维吉尼亚宫冷笑一声，“你只是被他们洗脑了而已，特别是那个甚平，最近是不是还多了那个叫做路飞的男人——”她摁住萨琳娜的肩膀，试图强行给萨琳娜戴上防毒面具。

萨琳娜没有拗过维吉利亚宫，面具被扣在了她的脸上。萨琳娜笑了笑，趁着维吉利亚宫拉着她想走的时候，她用她平生最大的力气，把面罩扔向路飞的方向。

可是在毒气的作用下，她最大的力气也不过一点而已。面罩被扔到一个座椅上，一个天龙人的同伙想把它捏碎，结果被借着变身服加速器运动的山治给撞到。气流把防毒面具掀起来，正好落到乌索普的旁边。

维吉利亚宫那边的骚乱吸引了埃德蒙的注意力，乌索普借此机会，把面罩和绿星一起发射到路飞的脸上。“绿星！”种子在路飞的脸上生长，把面罩紧紧黏在路飞的脸上，细小的藤蔓伸到路飞的鼻侧，弄得他的鼻子有些痒。

“阿嚏——”伴随着巨大的喷嚏声，路飞一下子就坐了起来。“别把它弄下来，路飞！”乌索普立刻提醒道，“那是防毒面具。”

路飞点点头，此刻他的面前是一片漆黑。小藤蔓把防毒面具固定在他的脸上，也遮挡住他的视线。这对路飞来说并不是坏事，这意味着那个人的催眠对他已经无效了。

他闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出会场里所有人的轮廓。在他站起来的那一瞬间，攻击乌索普他们的人几乎都转而攻向他。防毒面具缓解了路飞所中的毒性，路飞径直冲向埃德蒙，把挡路的天龙人同伙通通打飞。

这个男人很强。埃德蒙清晰地意识到这一点，眼前的少年就是这场拍卖会上脱离他们计划的变数。“海军为什么要帮海贼？”他大声地问出这个问题，随后便被路飞一拳揍到了墙壁上。

乌索普和山治把路飞打飞的天龙人同伙的面罩扒下来，递给了娜美和薇薇。随着乔巴的惊呼，解毒药剂也成功地制成了。乔巴给中毒的人注射解毒药剂，其他人走到埃德蒙的旁边，看这个跌落神坛的天龙人。

“你以为，革命军就能代表正义吗？”埃德蒙哈哈大笑，他勉强撑住身形，嘲讽地看向路飞，“你们这些人，根本就不知道十年前的玛丽乔亚发生了什么。那就让我告诉你们吧——”

他的眼神里带着恶毒，“在十年前的玛丽乔亚，那群贱民毫无差别地攻击圣地的天龙人，恨不得将我们碎尸万段。我的表兄——他被一个贱民生生地砍去了头颅，他的头就那么从他的身上滚下来，滚到了我的面前。”

“这就是你们的革命吗？革我们的命？革命军就是完全正义的吗？”男人大声质问着。即使是对革命军的正义性坚信不疑，薇薇他们在那一瞬间也失了声，不是赞同男人的话，而是觉得找不到合适的话来说服男人。倒是路飞没有在听，他只是感受到面前人巨大的恶意。

似乎是觉得自己说动了在场的人，男人继续说道：“不过是成王败寇，成王败寇！那个高高在上的革命家萨博——”他话还没有说完，路飞的拳头就那么落到了他的脸上。他被打到几米远的地面上，嘴角就出了血。

“你是......不想让我说那位萨博的坏话吗？真是个出色的海军。”埃德蒙捂着自己的嘴角。

路飞点头后又摇头。他不仅是为了萨博，为的更是他的伙伴。眼前这个男人，他仇恨的对象并不是草帽一伙，却把滔天的恨意悉数撒在他和他的伙伴们身上，不惜把他们置入险地。他不在意面前人的过去，他看到的只有现在。不对就是不对，伤害就是伤害。

“你表哥是阿奇伯德吧。”薇薇平静地说。路飞看了眼薇薇，望后退了点，给薇薇腾了位置。

“你的表哥——只是对你温柔而已。”薇薇质问道，“你们玛丽乔亚的天龙人都是这样，你为什么不说你的表哥在香波地群岛随意枪杀平民？杀死你表哥的那个人，他的女儿婚礼当天被你表哥掠走，最后夫妻双双殉情自杀，他的妻子想讨公道，却被你表哥一枪毙命。他在你们天龙人眼中，连一条狗都不如哪。”

“他又能怎么办呢？他疯了，杀死你表哥的是一个疯子。”薇薇努力让自己平静下来，“那天他随着人群冲上玛丽乔亚，混沌中一眼认出来你表哥，那个害他失去所有亲人的神的后裔。我们，能拿一个疯子怎么办？”

“可这就是革命。”薇薇的声音回荡在拍卖场里，“带着血与火，强迫你们这些天龙人把人当成人的革命。”

在拍卖场之中的人不知道，这场斗争被全程投影在香波地群岛的大屏幕上，并引发了大震动。记者疯狂地记录着发生的一切，把消息紧急传递到报社。

海贼王旧部重聚，香波地群岛负责人叛变，还有天龙人的复辟计划。这一桩桩一件件都让在场的人怀疑起这个未来的走向。在这三大事件的疑云之下，有不少人注意到那个表现出众的少年。

——那个让海贼王船员听命于他的男人是谁？那个名叫路飞的男人究竟是谁？

屏幕之下，粉色头发的海军大将可比望着屏幕，眼里闪着激动的泪光。他的部下无语地望着他，就在这个时候，一名部下举着电话虫，来到了他的面前。

“大将，是......卡普中将打来的电话。”


	16. 世界震动

香波地群岛好久没这么“热闹”过了。天龙人复辟计划引发了香波地群岛民众的恐慌，已经开始有人冲击天龙人的居住地，试图给他们一点颜色瞧瞧。没有任何一个平民愿意再回到天龙人治下，在场的海军敷衍地维持着治安，偶尔会提醒愤怒的民众哪里可以搞到大小合适的石块。

刚刚和路飞他们碰面的甚平不得以又急匆匆赶去了事发现场。香波地群岛上没人喜欢天龙人，包括他——甚平对此心知肚明。薇薇在拍卖场里说的话他都已经知晓，可是他希望这场大变革带来的不仅是强迫天龙人把人当人，他还希望自此以后，天龙人能够真正成为人，而不是披着人皮肆无忌惮为恶的禽兽。

香波地群岛负责人埃德蒙与其妹维吉利亚宫被闻讯而来的海军逮捕，埃德蒙被海楼石手铐铐住，深深地低着头，脚铐垂在地上与地面摩擦发出沉滞的声响。在路过路飞和萨琳娜的时候，他不顾海军的催促，停下了脚步。

“你和这个海军关系不错。”埃德蒙淡淡地对萨琳娜说。路飞正被惊慌失措的萨琳娜挂着，他也曾试着把萨琳娜拉下来，但恐惧的萨琳娜怎么都不松开抱着路飞的手。埃德蒙离她越近，她就越恐慌。路飞干脆就抱起萨琳娜，和她一起看埃德蒙被押送。

路飞先萨琳娜一步摇头，他可不是海军。“如果他是海军的话，那海军可就省不少事情了。”出声的是奉命前来的海军亚伦。“可比大将他很想来见你。他还说，希望你暂时留在香波地群岛，过几天你会收到一个惊喜。”亚伦的声音毫无波澜，把原话里饱含的激动心情完全丧失掉。

“不过幸好他被拦住，不然没人可以应付各国国王打爆的电话。”亚伦说道，大概他是想开个玩笑，但在场的人没一个人听出来幽默的意味。

海贼王旧部重聚，香波地群岛负责人叛变，还有天龙人的复辟计划。这三件大事通过加急的号外被飞速散布到世界各地，引发了世界性的大震动。海军大将可比的电话虫被打爆，电话虫被活生生地累瘫，导致他不得已用了其他人的备用电话虫。

亚伦还记得他被通知前往香波地群岛拍卖场的场景。那个时候他正在向可比大将汇报调查结果，却没想到自己眼睁睁地看着海军大将在电话虫里闹笑话。

“没错，巴基速递公司的海楼石去向的确是香波地群岛。”那个时候亚伦正一只手捧着电话虫，神色严肃地向海军大将可比汇报情况。只是他手中的电话虫一点也不严肃。对面那个人脸色通红，不知道被什么东西所感动，连话都说不清楚，导致他手中的电话虫也一副“泫然欲泣”的模样。

“这、这样啊。”可比回答道。他手里拿着的是新刊发的号外，上面有一小块版面刊登了路飞的照片，可比无论如何都不能把视线从那之上挪开。最后，还是他的部下把报纸从他手里拿下来。

亚伦静静地看着电话虫的表情恢复正常。“我知道了。”电话虫里传来可比的声音，他的声线已经平稳下来，和往常一样。

“麻烦你去香波地群岛的拍卖场一、一趟了。”不知道他想起来什么，电话虫又露出激动的神情，亚伦船上的士兵们望着这糟糕的电话虫，不由自主地噗嗤笑出声。“帮我向、向路飞先生带一句话。”电话那头终于再次平静下来，“请他留在香波地群岛几天，不久后，他会得到一个惊喜。”

电话那边挂掉了通信。亚伦拿起手边的快报，比起震惊世界的那三件大事，路飞的版面小的可怜。但是亚伦知道，这个人——他迟早会再次震惊世界。

“不是海军？”埃德蒙尖锐的声音把亚伦从回忆里拽出来，那个人将复仇失败的失落一股脑发酵成对在场所有人的恨意，大声地质问道，“那他为什么会海军的剃？”

“有的海贼也会剃。”亚伦眉头紧皱，他凑近了埃德蒙，“更何况——”后面的话只有亚伦和埃德蒙两个人听得见，在亚伦说完后，埃德蒙两眼圆睁，继而死死地盯着路飞，崩溃地大笑起来。

埃德蒙已经被押送走，亚伦身为海军，下一步就是想办法逮捕海贼王旧部。这里可是香波地群岛，海军密集驻扎的地方，亚伦这种级别的海军数不胜数。

但是在海军还没有注意到的时候，在场已经被分割成了两半。亚伦注意到，一群戴着草帽的鱼人和人鱼们悄悄地走过来，隔开了海军和草帽一伙。

“快走。”一个戴着草帽的鱼人小声地对路飞说，“虽然不知道你是谁，但是你既然和海贼王船员他们在一起，那你应该是好人。”说完，他若无其事地就往海军那边凑过去，一边走，一边哼着小调。

“别凑过来！”有的海军着急了，他们大声地喊道，试图让凑过来的民众离开。但是这丝毫不起作用——来的人越来越多，越来越多，戴着草帽的鱼人和人鱼们纷纷地从四面八方涌过来，像是根本没听见海军的声音似的。

亚伦深深地看了路飞一眼。那个少年还没弄明白情况，被意识到鱼人行动起因的橘色头发女人拽着离开。鱼人们涌过来的速度骤然加快，一时间人头攒动，从亚伦的角度看过去，大街上密密麻麻的全是草帽，草帽几乎将整个街道都完全占领。

想追上去的海军已经被彻底淹没在人群里，他们被鱼人们推着，离路飞一行人越来越远。明明在他们的视线中，是可以轻而易举地看见草帽分开而后合上的轨迹，可是他们没一个人能穿过由草帽们组成的屏障。

“谢谢。”“谢谢。”路飞一行人经过的每一个鱼人和鱼人都在小声地对他们道谢。这么多微小的声音汇聚在一起，道谢的声音从原来的微小渐渐壮大，街道上的每一个人都能清晰听到这个种族对于草帽一伙的谢意。这是鱼人族和人鱼族，对曾经拯救他们于危难之际的草帽一伙的真挚回报。

亚伦的部下们急躁地跺了跺脚。亚伦转过身，淡淡地说：“走吧。”他很确定，在这种情况下，他们拿草帽一伙没有丝毫办法。他最后回头看了一眼路飞他们消失的方向，那个少年曾经在枪林弹雨中向他们挥手告别，笑容灿烂的宛如喷薄而出的朝阳。而现在，那个家伙将前往属于他的未来。

草帽一伙已经消失在地平线上，街道上戴着草帽的鱼人们也渐渐散去，街道又重新归于平静。西斜夕阳的光淋在街道上的每一个角落，一如此前的每一个黄昏，只有稀稀落落的人经过这里。

同亚伦一样，乔舒亚也被这场景震撼住了。他就这么稀里糊涂地跟着路飞一行人来到了人鱼王国的王宫。山治嫌弃地看了他一眼，有些不耐烦，“喂，你怎么跟着我们一起来了。”

“你们认识？”乔巴疑惑道。路飞在娜美身后探出头，好奇地看着山治和乔舒亚。“啊，你们还不知道，娜美的女儿就在这家伙的船上。”

“哎——”乔巴惊讶地望向乔舒亚，乔舒亚捂住脸，点了点头。娜美像是有些生气，哼了一声。“不会吧......”乔巴喃喃道，他意识到娜美的女儿就是那个很凶的和路飞不对头的航海士阿比盖尔。

“我那时候也不知道你们是海贼王的船员。”乔舒亚耸肩。一时间整个房间里弥漫着尴尬的气息。乔巴看看乔舒亚，又看看娜美和山治，不知道该做什么好。

“真......真的是路飞大人吗？”一个清脆的女声在房间外响起，暂时打破了尴尬的气氛。先推开门进来的是甚平，在他身后，白星公主探出来头，目光在房间里的人身上游移，然后锁定了路飞。

“路飞大人？”人鱼公主试探地问道。她的眼里满是希冀，路飞点点头，跳到了她的旁边，算是对她的回应。

白星撇撇嘴，眼眶里含着的眼泪滚落下来，打在路飞的旁边。路飞躲了几下掉落的眼泪，抿着嘴，静静地看白星哭。不必路飞提醒，白星公主自己揉揉眼眶，拼命地止住眼泪。

“我已经不是胆小星了。”白星公主认真地说道，她伸出双臂比划了一下，“我去看过森林了，路飞大人。那可真美啊。”路飞咧开嘴，笑着点点头。白星破涕为笑，她低头，戳了戳路飞的脸颊。

“如果不是甚平老大对我说的话，我肯定猜不到路飞大人居然就在这里。”人鱼公主温柔地笑起来，“你说过的，要带我一起去森林里看看啊，路飞大人。”

在路飞他们和白星叙旧的时候，山治走到被晾在一边的乔舒亚身边坐下。“有什么打算吗？”山治原本想点燃一支烟，但鉴于周围有女性，他又把烟盒放了回去。

“去新世界吧。”乔舒亚低头看着桌面。既然已经到了香波地群岛，不进入新世界挑战一下怎么行。那四位海上皇帝——基德、特拉法尔加·罗、卡塔库栗和克洛克达尔的地位已经五年没有人动摇，不少人希望能够将其中一位四皇拉下马，打破那刚刚形成的新秩序。

“新世界可不像你们想象的那么简单。”山治看了一眼乔舒亚，年轻海贼的霸气显然还不够火候。“你想先挑战谁？特拉......特拉法尔加·罗？基德？卡塔库栗？还是克洛克达尔？”

“死亡外科医生，特拉法尔加·罗。”死亡外科医生曾经是海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞的盟友——这是全天下都知道的事情。乔舒亚犹豫了一下，还是决定如实相告。

“你的霸气太弱了。”山治做出了忠告，“会被砍的。”特拉男的确拿他们的船长没辙，但是这不代表他就是个和善人物，死亡外科医生的称号可不是行善得来的。也是，天下谁能拿的住路飞呢？——除了路飞自己。

山治仿佛看到了乔舒亚被特拉男砍成五段的样子。“喂，你自己犯傻可以，不要带着阿比盖尔。”山治警告道，“她可是娜美的女儿。你把阿比盖尔拐骗进伟大航路这件事，我们可还没有找你算账呢。”

“你们还没意识到她和我走的原因吗？”乔舒亚定定地看着山治，“她有她自己选择的权利，即使前方是不好的未来，即使我并不是和蒙奇·D·路飞一样的船长。”

山治沉默了一会儿，重重地叹了一口气，“也是。”他转头看了眼他那个带着些傻气的船长，自嘲地说，“那种家伙，几百万人中能否有一个？”

乌索普、他还有娜美都希望阿比盖尔能够跟着一个像路飞一样的船长，所以在阿比盖尔想要出海的时候，一直让她等等，等她遇到像路飞那样的人。可是阿比盖尔却不这么想，她并不喜欢娜美口中对理想船长的描述，她不想要那样的船长。她逆反地认为娜美只是不想让她出海，单纯地在干涉属于她的自由。

于是在年轻海贼乔舒亚向她提出邀请以后，她义无反顾地加入乔舒亚的海贼团，背着娜美进入了伟大航路。

“她是想见她的母亲的。”乔舒亚坦然地说，“就是拉不下面子。”山治望着娜美，温柔地笑起来，“娜美小姐也是这样。”

震动遍及了伟大航路，人鱼王国的电话也已经被打爆。伟大航路上的人都知道人鱼王国的鱼人和人鱼们都特别喜欢海贼王，海贼王旧部一定在他们的王宫里。在路飞他们看不到的地方，熟悉他们的人也收到了消息。

某海岛上，一位戴着眼镜的老人从送报鸥手中接过报纸。看到标题，他温和地笑笑，而后接着往后翻，目光最后停留在路飞的照片上。

七水之都的造船厂里，几个人发了疯地冲向闭关干活的船工。被打扰的船工将他们扔下船，疑惑地拿起他们送来的报纸，一时间愣在原地。

一个高挑的皮衣女子进入酒吧，安安静静地听周围人热火朝天的讨论。在那些人注意不到的时候，一只柔嫩的手从桌上伸出，递给女子一张报纸。

繁华的街道内，一张报纸顺着风糊在了三刀流剑客的脸上。他一把将报纸从脸上扯下来，一眼就看到加粗的标题。

双子峡上，阴森的骷髅吓了途经的船员一跳。他从吓昏过去的那人身上拿起报纸，望着标题，陷入沉思。

暗流涌动。


	17. 永不终结

“请香波地群岛的各位居民注意，因水之诸神即将到来，今日七水之都转化为航行模式，此次的目的地将是香波地群岛......”

香波地群岛的广播电话虫尽职尽责地播报着最新的消息，甚平抬头望向高高的电话虫，露出一个温和的微笑。王宫外的气氛异常紧张，几百名记者堵在王宫的入口，想方设法从知情人口中撬出有效的讯息。海贼王旧部就在里面，谁能先见到他们，谁就掌握了明天的头版头条。

王宫内倒是安静得多，不过也仅限于部分区域。娜美的房间里充斥着剑拔弩张的气氛，山治、乌索普、娜美和路飞坐在沙发上，对面是被乔舒亚强行拉过来的阿比盖尔。

娜美、乌索普和山治正襟危坐，旁边的路飞偷偷地拿起一只苹果，咬了一口，清脆的咔嚓声立刻传入每一个人的耳朵。娜美把整个苹果一把塞进路飞的嘴里，而后狠狠敲了一下路飞的头。“老实点，不要打扰我们谈话，路飞。”山治警告道。

那就是海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞，她的母亲娜美的船长。阿比盖尔的视线在路飞和娜美之间游移，最后定在娜美的手上。她母亲的手如今很稳，不像之前那样会时不时地颤抖，也没有过度清洗的痕迹。想必也不会再在晚上做噩梦了，她心想。

“我们之前在阿尔巴那遇到了海军大将。”阿比盖尔开口道，她的视线跟着娜美的手，始终没有从那上面移开，“他原本想把我们抓进推进城，但是在看到乌索普叔叔交给我的天候棒的时候，他放过了我们。”

“他说，我的母亲是对他很重要的一个人的伙伴。他可以追捕那个人，甚至可以把那个人送进监狱，那个人都不会在乎，可是他不能对那个人的伙伴出手，伙伴是那个人的底线。如果让我的母亲伤心，会让那个人有讨厌他的一丁点可能的话，他情愿放过我们。”

“你那么喜欢女海军，你对闯入村子的海贼丝毫不留情面，连海军大将都愿意给你一个面子！”阿比盖尔的声音拔高，她的身体前倾，眼神紧紧锁住了娜美的脸，“这样，你让我怎么相信——你居然是个海贼？”

“我从来都没有说过我不是海贼，”娜美冷静地敲了敲桌子，直视着阿比盖尔的眼睛，“而且我向你说了很多次，我就是海贼，最爱财宝的海贼。”

“可你从来没有踏入伟大航路。我一直都以为，以为你是海贼只不过是乌索普叔叔开的一个玩笑。”阿比盖尔指着娜美旁边的乌索普，大声地说，“乌索普叔叔最喜欢吹牛，我以为你们只是在配合他而已。”

“喂，这关我什么事？”乌索普抗议道，在被娜美和阿比盖尔同时瞪了一眼之后，他果断地闭上了嘴巴。

“怎么不管你的事，乌索普叔叔？”阿比盖尔的炮火对准了乌索普，“你就一个人出海，把可雅阿姨和加文弟弟两个人扔在家里？我原本还以为你是一个好父亲，你就是这么对待你的责任的吗？”

乌索普哑然。“不是这样的，阿比盖尔......”山治想替乌索普辩驳，没想到阿比盖尔根本就不容许他辩解，反而是继续扫射所有人，“连母亲和山治叔叔都是这样。橘子工厂不要了吗？巴拉蒂餐厅不要了吗？”

“我讨厌他，”阿比盖尔指着路飞的鼻子，丝毫不留情面，“这样一个人一出现，你们就齐刷刷地抛弃了呆了十年的土地，不顾一切地来到海上。这就是——你们的责任心吗？！”

阿比盖尔的胸膛因为愤怒大幅度地起伏着。娜美静静地凝视着她，等阿比盖尔平静下来。过了一会儿，娜美轻声地问道，“那你为什么来到海上，阿比盖尔？”

“你们总是把我当成小孩。”阿比盖尔不假思索地说，她的眼里满是抗拒，“我只是想证明给你们看而已。我以为你讨厌海贼。结果现在你告诉我，你不仅仅是海贼，还是我讨厌的人的船员。你为什么要选择他？”

“你做了什么惹到她了，路飞？”乌索普朝路飞挤眉弄眼，小声地说。路飞不解地摇头，这让阿比盖尔更加生气，“严肃一点，乌索普叔叔。”

山治闭上了眼睛，过了许久，他站起身，拉着路飞就往外面走，“你在外面呆一会，路飞。”路飞疑惑地望着山治，山治冲他笑了笑，利索地把他推出门。

“接下来说的，不适合让他听到。”山治锁住门，倚着墙壁，望向他看着长大的那个女孩，“你根本就不懂他对我们的含义，阿比盖尔。”

“你说你遇到了海军大将吧？是不是感觉到实力被碾压的恐怖。”山治面容平静，“我们还是愣头青的时候，也在乐园遇到过海军大将。”

“我们遇到的是时任海军大将的青雉。”阿比盖尔看不见山治的表情，她只能从山治的语气中辨别山治的情绪，“那个时候，即使是路飞，他的悬赏金也只有一亿。我们怎么打的过，就在我们要全灭的时候，路飞他做出了一个决定。”

“他命令我们离开，他要一个人和海军大将单挑。”山治轻轻地笑了笑，“你应该懂单挑的含义——他在为我们争取逃跑的时间。最好的情况是，在那以后，青雉不对其他人出手。青雉最后放过了我们，当时路飞命悬一线，如果不是治疗及时，他早就死了。”

“你明白吗？这就是路飞。”山治自嘲地笑笑，而后认真地说道，“他就是个白痴，正是因为他是个白痴，我们才承认他这个船长。所以我们才会希望，如果你真的要出海，至少要拥有一个路飞这样的船长。这不是故意瞧不起你。”

“可是我根本不喜欢这种类型。”阿比盖尔反驳说。“你的船长能做到这种地步吗？阿比盖尔？用自己的性命换全船之人平安？”山治语调平稳，并没有质问的意味。阿比盖尔心中早有答案——乔舒亚做不到这种地步。

“可是......”她环顾娜美和乌索普，心中涌出一个念头，“你们就是因为这个才想跟着他？即使赔上性命也在所不惜？”

“是的，即使赔上性命也在所不惜。”山治摆摆手，“不过不是因为这个。”“是什么？”阿比盖尔追问道。“是自由，他代表着自由。”山治回答道。

“可是这个世界总有更重要的东西，不是吗？”阿比盖尔不解地看着山治，她捏着自己的衣角，不停地蹂躏它，“比如亲人，比如事业。就因为这个就可以把所有的东西都抛弃掉吗？”

“不是抛弃掉，是暂时搁置。”山治解释道，“而且......还是自由更重要一些。”

“自由？”阿比盖尔叫起来，她困惑地看向三人，“这算什么？不过是自由而已。这样你们就能放下你的妻子、儿子和事业吗？”

她忽然明白为什么传言里海贼王一伙都被冠以“疯子”之名了。阿比盖尔心里起了这样的念头，她的母亲，她的胆小惜命的母亲和乌索普叔叔居然也属于疯子之列。

“那可是自由啊！”乌索普站起来，他难以置信地看向阿比盖尔，“大海上最重要的自由！”山治和娜美也茫然地看向阿比盖尔，他们不明白阿比盖尔为什么会说出这样的话。

“可是，我现在也很自由啊。”阿比盖尔回答道。她疑惑地看向三人，完全不明白他们激动的点在哪里。娜美这个时候才终于意识到，她和阿比盖尔之间存在着多么巨大的分歧——他们已经很难相互理解了。

阿比盖尔她从小就拥有他们那一代人拼尽全力才能获得的自由——没有天龙人的压迫，没有贵族的剥削，也没有与海贼勾结的海军。她拥有的是被宠爱着长大的生活，她拥有是良好的治安，她拥有的是一个开明的世界政府。

他们曾经不可能拥有的东西，在阿比盖尔眼里只不过是生活中的理所当然。前人用八百年牺牲和血泪换来的东西已经深植于这片土地，后人渐渐忘却曾经的痛苦挣扎，只是安心地享受前人的馈赠。

对娜美来说，自由是豪礼；对阿比盖尔来说，自由是环境。阿比盖尔们可以任性地因为一个很小的理由踏上大海的征程，可以对前辈们对自由的执着疑惑不解，他们现如今已经拥有这样的权利。换句话说，在阿比盖尔们的眼里，他们已经是需要退场的、不适应当今潮流的旧时代。

山治和乌索普同样也意识到这一层，他们都集体沉默了。“总之，我们不可能放弃我们的自由。”乌索普干巴巴地说。

“既然你们不同意，我就去找你们的船长。”阿比盖尔猛地站起身，解开锁，拉开门就往门外冲。娜美慌乱地站起来，和乌索普山治他们一起去追赶阿比盖尔。

门外，路飞正在和白星公主玩闹。路飞蹲在地上，拿着画笔，歪歪扭扭地画着什么东西。白星公主凑过去，温柔地笑着围观路飞画画。阳光洒在他们的身上，把他们的轮廓都变得柔和。

听到巨响，路飞和白星一齐扭头往这边看。阿比盖尔冲到路飞前面，愤愤不平地盯着他。

“你已经成为海贼王了，为什么还要在这片大海上航行。”阿比盖尔质问道，她指着赶到的娜美他们，“如果你不出现的话，他们就会安稳地过自己的生活。”

路飞只觉得她莫名其妙，他低头继续画自己的画。仿佛又回到了那一天，阿比盖尔只觉得自己被路飞羞辱，她一把夺过路飞手中的画笔，咬牙切齿地说，“回答我啊，蒙奇·D·路飞！你既然已经成为了海贼王，为什么还要带着他们回到这片大海上，破坏他们正常的生活？”

“路飞！”是娜美的声音。路飞扭头看向娜美他们，娜美眼里带着希冀，希望他能给阿比盖尔一个答案。路飞撇着嘴，跳上白星的肩膀，指了指远处的大海。

他举起自己手中的画。那画丑陋得很，橘色的形状歪歪扭扭的，勉强能辨认出来那是太阳。路飞拍了拍白星的头发，又指了指那副扭曲的画。

“是的，在太阳下生活是白星公主的梦想。”山治点头，表示自己知道路飞想说什么。既然阿比盖尔希望路飞给出答案，他就先替路飞解释他的意思。

像是被困扰到，路飞用手指蹭了下自己的鼻侧。他跳下来，接过阿比盖尔手中的画笔，又胡乱画了一堆丑丑的太阳。画完以后，他再次跳到白星的肩上，朝大海的方向指了指，继而又指了指自己手中的画。

“太阳......梦想......大海......”娜美骤然想起来在魔古镇发生过的事情。那个时候路飞和索隆被贝拉米打的狼狈不堪，而黑胡子当着他们的面，把酒瓶重重地放在地上，喊声响彻天际。“人的梦想——是不会终结的！”

娜美抬头望向路飞，少年手中丑陋的画有了别样的意味。一个个的太阳，一个个的梦想，还有每一个为了梦想奋斗的人类。那个人就像是自由的符号，无论发生什么都无法束缚他。这片大海上承载着无穷无尽的梦想，而人的梦想——是永远不会被终结的。

像是意识到娜美明白了他的意思，路飞咧开嘴，露出一个灿烂的笑容。新时代或许有变成旧时代的那一天，可是，那又如何呢？

“他已经成为海贼王，可这又能怎么样呢？”娜美轻声说，“这片大海承载了那么多的梦想，只要还在这片大海上，梦想就永远不会被终结——这也是我们继续在大海上航行的意义。只要路飞还在，我们就永远不会离开这片大海。”

“你可以不懂，阿比盖尔。”娜美说道，“但是不能干涉。”

就在娜美和阿比盖尔对峙的时候，外面发生了严重的骚动。一名白发老人不顾守卫的阻拦，硬是拆墙进入了人鱼王宫。他打量了一下在场的众人，然后对着路飞露出一个“和善”的微笑。

“终于找到你了，混小子。”


	18. 亲人重逢

老人的到来打断了所有的争端。路飞有些呆愣地望着那位老人，震惊全部都写在了脸上。面前的卡普与他记忆里的爷爷相比苍老了太多，唯有那笑容和记忆中一般无二。

“路飞爷爷？”白星公主惊讶地叫出声，她没想到卡普会这么快来到这里。几名护卫想要拦住卡普，被白星制止。卡普健步走到路飞身边，一把拽起路飞的衣领，“你这个混小子，回来了也不给你爷爷说一声，啊？”

他麻利地往路飞头上揍了一拳，爱的铁拳威力不减当年。和在七水之都的时候不同，路飞只是疼得抱紧了头，任由卡普抓着他的衣领，并没有过多地反抗卡普。

“喂，路飞，怎么不说话？”卡普晃了晃路飞的头。在一阵沉默以后，乌索普往边上挪了挪，小心翼翼地开口道，“路飞他......说不了话了。”

“说不了话了？”卡普愣了一下，瞧了眼手中的路飞，捏着路飞衣领的手渐渐松开，这位顽强的不服老的海军在不经意间露出了一丝老态。路飞站稳了身体，凝视着卡普的脸，像是要辨认出卡普这些年到底变老了多少。

“看什么呢，路飞？”卡普呲着牙，一副下一秒就把路飞好好收拾一顿的样子。路飞摇摇头，缓慢地伸出手。他带着一股小心翼翼的劲儿，手在空中试探性地悬了一会儿，最后轻轻地握住了卡普的手。

“你这混小子。”卡普嘴上骂骂咧咧，却始终没有甩开路飞的手。他的喉结动了动，脸上遍布的皱纹也微微移了些位置。卡普一点也不想让路飞看到他眼角含泪的样子，可是路飞明明白白地全看见了。他抿着嘴，握着卡普的手又紧了一点。

仿佛回到了小时候的那些天，卡普背着年幼的路飞从山上下来，去海军食堂蹭饭。夕阳的橘光洒落在整个天际，有几分落在卡普身上，柔和了他素日的强硬。“你讨厌爷爷吗？”那个时候，卡普漫不经心地问年幼的路飞，路飞并没有回答他。“你一定不喜欢我这样的爷爷。”卡普自言自语道，继续背着路飞往山下走。

他当然是期待路飞的答案的，可是他还没有来得及等到路飞的答案，就两次白发人送黑发人。最后，他谁的答案都没有听到。

路飞紧握着他的手，用行动告诉他，他其实并不讨厌他这个粗暴的爷爷。他那似乎战无不胜的爷爷也老了，对路飞来说不过是几天，可对于现世的人来说，那就是十年。而这个答案，卡普等了不止十年。

“真好啊。”乔巴小声说。在阿比盖尔和娜美决裂以后，卡普和路飞的重逢消散些压抑的气氛。似乎是觉得气氛过于伤感，卡普往路飞头上又揍了一拳。“那么伤感干什么？”路飞又被揍了，他这次直接跳起来，捂着头，往后退了好几步。卡普开怀大笑，望着自己的孙子，眼底隐隐有自豪。

“开宴会吧！”草帽一伙几个人默契对视一眼，异口同声地替路飞说出来这句话。人鱼王国里骤然热闹起来，尼普顿王干脆直接锁上了王宫的门，把记者们都堵在了门外。

一旁被冷落的阿比盖尔垂眸，手攥紧又放开。她不是瞎子，她能看出来，娜美和这些人呆在一起的时候拥有的是发自内心的快乐。在可可亚西村的时候，即使娜美依旧会放肆地和村民笑闹调笑，看上去无比开心，可在午夜梦回的时候，阿比盖尔却不止一次发觉娜美从床上翻身坐起，望着窗外惨淡的月光，脸上露出一丝怆然的微笑。

“你是有什么心事吗？”她那时问娜美。她的母亲手里把玩着黄金的小酒杯，语气轻描淡写，“以前我找到过山一样多的财宝。”阿比盖尔想听，可娜美没有继续说下去，反而是把手中的酒杯轻轻地放在桌上。

“要我送你离开吗？”甚平善意地问阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔死死地盯着娜美，娜美察觉到了她的视线，可始终没有看阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔最后朝娜美那边瞥了一眼，轻声说，“让我离开吧。”

甚平带着阿比盖尔往后门走，避开大门外狂热的记者们。在即将转弯的时候，阿比盖尔忍不住回头，想再看一眼她的母亲。娜美似乎是无意间朝这边侧了下头，又很快把视线转移到她的伙伴们身上。阿比盖尔便没有继续看她，跟着甚平，毫不犹豫地踏上了离开的道路。

在她的背后，山治对着娜美欲言又止，感觉到山治的犹疑，娜美冲他扬起一个笑容，“她总会明白的，只是不是今天。”

后门离这里不远，甚平他们很快就到了。甚平望着阿比盖尔离开的背影，叹了口气。他正准备折返回去，却听到王宫里突然传出穿破云层的惨叫声。“啊——”

“怎么了，路飞？”急忙赶回王宫的甚平看着面前的景象，在松口气之余又有些疑惑不解。卡普坐在餐桌旁，脸上挂着大大的笑容。山治和路飞悲伤地跪在地上，消沉的气息简直要溢满整个大厅。

饭桌旁的其他人也紧紧盯着卡普，脸上挂着被打击到的悲惨表情，仿佛是被卡普带来的消息打击到了。“啊，我忘了你们不知道了。”卡普拍了拍脑门，“不过应该会重新定价。”

让我们回到不久之前，宴会刚刚开始的时候。甚平去送阿比盖尔，由于甚平不在，其他人也没有立刻举行宴会，饭菜都还没有摆在桌上，桌上只有一些零食。“既然路飞的爷爷来了，海军是不是一会也要到？”白星公主担忧地说。

“那等甚平来了，我们就赶紧开宴会。”乌索普主动替路飞解释，他扭头看了身旁的路飞，果不其然，路飞在拼命地点头。

“你们不用担心。”卡普抠着鼻孔，毫不在意地说道，“除了那个剑士，其他人的悬赏在十年前都被撤了，现在只剩下老版的悬赏令。在新的悬赏令下来之前，海军暂时没有理由公开捉拿你们。”

“啊——？”在座的海贼们一时没反应过来，等意识到卡普说了什么以后，全都大叫起来。“意思就是，现在我们几个人的赏金......都是0？？”娜美震惊地站起来，急急忙忙地问道。卡普点点头，随手捏了一片仙贝，“啊，原来你们还不知道啊。”

“为，为什么啊？”乔巴疑惑到开始结巴。“因为路飞已经‘死’了，身为路飞船员你们也不航海了。”卡普一边咀嚼一边说，“虽然悬赏令撤了，但是它在海军内部还保留着，如果遇到你们，海军还是会捉拿你们的。”

“那为什么，您刚才说不用担心？”山治抬眼望向卡普，不解地问道。卡普不紧不慢地喝了一口水，摆了摆手，“现在他们管着天龙人的事，根本分不出来精力，而且你们的事也不大。”

“不、不大？！”这个评价对于海贼来说真是再糟糕不过，即使是乔巴和娜美也被这个评语打击到了。“那么现在我的赏金......”山治消沉地跌倒在地上，痛心地敲打地面，“比绿藻头那个家伙低40亿1000万。明明原来只有1000万的差距啊！可恶！”路飞沉重地点点头，在山治旁边更加消沉地瘫着。

“不过我之前保留了路飞的悬赏令。”卡普笑眯眯地说道。“哎？”路飞一下子翻身坐起来，眼睛亮亮的。但卡普接着又补充道，“但是路飞的长相和悬赏令上的对不上，通缉令也没用，赏金依然是零。”

路飞再次瘫在了山治的旁边，像被佩罗娜用消沉幽灵攻击过似的。“表现的这么严重干什么，”卡普把悲伤至极的路飞提起来，“马上就会给你们重新定价的。”

“要多久啊？”草帽一伙齐刷刷地问道。即使是胆小三人组也开始怀念有赏金的日子，一万贝利也是赏金，有总比没有好。“两三天吧。”卡普把路飞放下去，嘿嘿笑了声，“不过路飞可就不一定喽，一两个月能定价都是好事，毕竟那可是56亿贝利。”

这句话又一次成功打击到了路飞，路飞趴在地上，无精打采，像只蔫了的兔子。“嘿，我是不是说错话了。”卡普冲路飞呲牙笑，“当我没说，路飞。” 

这正是甚平一开始看到的那一幕。知道原委后，甚平露出了一个长者的微笑。他一直都知道自己赏金被撤的事情，也没有太过在意。毕竟他之前在香波地群岛维持治安，没有赏金反而是好事。

路飞委屈地盯着自己的爷爷，他一开始并不知道他的悬赏金已经涨到五十六亿，谁能想到，他知道的时候，悬赏金早就直接归零了。“对了啊，我之前遇到过你们那个剑士。”卡普开始转移话题。

“索隆？！”乌索普叫出声。地上消沉的那两位也不继续消沉了，一个鲤鱼打挺，眨眼间就站起身来。“索隆他现在在哪里啊，路飞爷爷。”娜美疑惑地问道。

“我在威士忌山遇到过他一次。”卡普笑着回答，“不过，你们的剑士是不是很容易迷路？”“是的。”乌索普嘴角抽搐，连路飞爷爷都看出来了，很明显，索隆路痴的毛病这些年只增不减。

“我就说。”卡普哈哈大笑，他拍了下自己的大腿，吐槽道，“那个剑士他原本是想来香波地群岛的，结果不小心跑到了威士忌山。而且，他还不觉得自己会迷路。”

“.......白痴绿藻头。”山治深呼一口气，最后还是忍不住扶额。“换个角度想，这是好事，”乌索普干巴巴地说，“他想来找我们，说不准不久以后他就会......会......”

最后的音节在他嘴中停留良久，乌索普绞尽脑汁都想不到索隆独自到达香波地群岛的情景。“他应该会有办法吧。”乌索普破罐子破摔。

“对了，路飞，”卡普像是想到了什么，“他让我给你带句话。”“嗯？”路飞疑惑地望向卡普。“他让我提醒你，不要去拍卖场，因为橡胶果实一直在他手上。”卡普笑着说。

“一直——在他手上？”回想起拍卖场上女士们面对的危险局面，山治差点一口气没上来，“他为什么不早来，那个白痴！不对，为什么他会有橡胶果实？”

“不知道。”卡普摇摇头，随手又拿起一片仙贝。路飞拍了拍乌索普，指了指甚平。“甚平来啦。”转瞬间，乌索普就明白了路飞的意思。他咳嗽一声，用力清了清嗓子，“诸位！甚平已经来了，让我们......”

他话还没说完，大家就一齐欢呼起来。人鱼王国的美食一盘盘接连不断地被送到餐桌上，路飞偷偷地拿了乌索普盘子的菜，被乌索普塞了一颗辣椒星。那是极辣的品种，路飞刚咽下去，喉咙里便喷出一阵阵火焰。看到路飞喷火，其他人都忍不住大笑。

酒过三巡，桌上的饭菜也被消灭了大半。路飞只喝了一点酒，他偷菜的手对着卡普盘子的方向停留了一阵，而后果断地朝乌索普的方向探去。

“喂，路飞，你想见你的父亲吗？”卡普问道。听到这话，路飞偷菜的手一丝停顿都没有。他拿到了乌索普盘子里一只海王类的腿，咬了一口，然后摇了摇头。

“萨博呢？”卡普又问。路飞小鸡啄米般疯狂点头。“达旦呢？”路飞点头。“玛琪诺呢？”路飞点头。“村长呢？”路飞也点头。

“你啊，路飞。”卡普笑起来，他早料到会是这样的答案。他没有继续提这件事，而是给自己倒了一杯朗姆酒。路飞也给自己倒了一杯。他们两个人举着酒杯，动作一致地把酒杯往前举了举，举到对方的面前。

卡普轻轻地拍了下路飞的脑袋，路飞歪了歪头，和卡普碰了杯，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容。卡普开怀大笑，仰着脖子，一口气把酒全部喝光。路飞学着卡普的动作，谁想到，这个时候乌索普发现路飞偷吃了他的饭菜，路飞一不留神没握稳酒杯，让酒淋了他一脖颈。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈！”在卡普的嘲笑声中，一个庞然大物停留在了香波地群岛的附近。在民众的欢呼声中，七水之都降临了。


	19. 最强剑豪

七水之都的船工们遥遥地望着不远处的香波地，眼底露出些许的感慨。在他们之中，蓝色爆炸头的改造人捏着一张旧报纸，将报纸的报道读了一遍又一遍，而后坐在地上出神。

旁边的人只需稍稍瞥一眼就可以断定，那张报纸的主人一定时常情绪激动地翻看它。报纸已经褶皱得厉害，有的地方还有水珠干后的痕迹，不知道是不小心洒下的水，还是无意间滴下的眼泪。

“弗兰奇大哥！香波地群岛已经到了！”弗兰奇之家的小弟们大声地提醒陷入回忆的改造人。名为弗兰奇的改造人只稍微迟疑了一瞬，随即手脚麻利地扯了一只小船，“喂，我去香波地群岛一趟！你们先在这里等我。”

“弗兰奇大哥，我们也要去！”弗兰奇之家的几个小弟笑嘻嘻地起哄道。跟着弗兰奇很长时间的赞拜一巴掌拍到其中一个小弟的后脑勺上，使劲地摁了下，差一点就把他摁到地上。

“我看着他们，弗兰奇大哥，绝对不让他们给你添乱。”他笑着朝弗兰奇比了个大拇指，示意弗兰奇可以放心离开。

“好嘞！真是super可靠的男人啊，赞拜！”弗兰奇回赞拜一个大拇指，“你们先不用管我啦，我去去就回！”他把那张报纸细致地放好，而后跳上船，径直冲向香波地群岛。近海飘着不少这样的小船，在弗兰奇的前方，卡雷拉公司的巴利朝他大幅度地挥手，他叼着一支烟，脸上挂着由衷的笑容。

“嘿，弗兰奇。”巴利笑着朝弗兰奇打招呼。弗兰奇一眼就看到了巴利船上坐着的阿斯巴古，他心里纳闷得很，直接就把话问出口，“喂，你们怎么来的比我还快。”

“还不是你一直盯着报纸出神，弗兰奇。”巴利无奈地摊手，“我和阿斯巴古先生喊了你那么多声，你都听不见。”阿斯巴古微笑着点头。弗兰奇无意识地摸了摸怀里的报纸，哈了一声，“是嘛。”

在他们的前方，不少七水之都的民众都已经到达了香波地群岛。他们零零散散地分布在香波地群岛的入口处，里面有些中年人拿着报纸，询问鱼人们草帽一伙的事儿。鱼人们指了指自己的草帽，好奇地询问他们与草帽一伙有什么渊源。

阿斯巴古手里拿着的也正是刊登着草帽一伙近照的报纸，“已经过了十年了吧。”阿斯巴古感慨道。与十二年前他与草帽一伙初识时相比，娜美更性感了些，山治更温和了些，乌索普更成熟了些，驯鹿乔巴倒是没什么变化。他瞧了瞧弗兰奇，一时间回忆不起他十年前是什么模样。

弗兰奇回来的这十年间，他和弗兰奇把七水之都成功地改造成了飘浮在大海之上的城市，七水之都的居民们再也不用惧怕水之诸神。令阿斯巴古有些意想不到的是，弗兰奇并没有像汤姆先生死后那样自暴自弃，反而是更加奋力地生活。

唯一相同的地方在于，弗兰奇已经不愿意离开七水之都了。与草帽一伙的冒险经历给弗兰奇留下了很深的影响，阿斯巴古想。原本阿斯巴古担心弗兰奇会受到世界政府的通缉，却没想到世界政府一直对弗兰奇睁一只眼闭一只眼。

汤姆先生只是为哥尔·D·罗杰建造了船，而弗兰奇是实打实地跟蒙奇·D·路飞一起到达了最终之地拉夫坦路。弗兰奇也从未掩饰过这一事实，有人问起时，他从不否认。

“是啊，十年了。”弗兰奇抬头望向近在咫尺的香波地群岛，这曾经是失败后重聚的地方。他笑了笑，“路飞那家伙，在哪里都会很快乐吧。”

“无论发生什么，都不要回头。”他直到现在还记得索隆那时候说的话。三刀流剑客握住自己的刀柄，神情是从未有过的严肃，甚至显得他有些冷血，“从此刻起，我们每一个人都背负着路飞的意志。只要我们活着，路飞就活着。”

他们笑着在路飞的墓前与船长告别，草帽在阳光下折射出路飞的笑颜，好似他们的船长从未离去。他们一起放声大笑，双手扶着路飞的墓碑，笑声传遍整个拉夫坦路。

“看到了没有，路飞！即使没有你，我们也会开开心心的！”乌索普大声地说，其他人都点点头，好似不曾受到这件事的影响。但是当他们回过头的那一刹那，所有人的眼泪顷刻间控制不住地流了出来。

没有任何一个人发出哭声，死死地咬着嘴唇也好，捂住嘴巴也好，连一丝呜咽都不曾传出。索隆率先高高地举起左手，紧接着是娜美、乌索普、山治和乔巴。罗宾示意弗兰奇一起举手，甚平也跟着照做。他们始终维持着这个姿势，直到他们回到千阳号上。

小船轻轻触碰到了岸边的礁石，弗兰奇这才注意到，香波地群岛到了。他、巴利和阿斯巴古一起到达了地面。十年前，千阳号就停留在这旁边，他们一起启程，前往新世界。

“喂——弗兰奇！”听到有人喊他的名字，弗兰奇扭头朝声源那边看去，一眼便看到了他的同伴们。“娜美！乌索普！山治！乔巴！甚平！”乔巴努力地跳起来，试图给弗兰奇打招呼。在他原地蹦跳的时候，娜美和乌索普已经跑到了弗兰奇的身边。

“弗兰奇！！”娜美给了弗兰奇一个大大的拥抱，随之扑上来的是驯鹿医生。与弗兰奇想象中不同的是，他的伙伴都是发自内心地感到喜悦，没有任何的哀伤情绪。

弗兰奇有些恍惚，他原本以为他们会含着眼泪互相拥抱，在默契地对视以后，一起回忆那个把他们凝聚在一起的男人。面前同伴们的笑容让他一度以为，他们还在千阳号上。

“嗨，你们遇到索隆了吗？那家伙已经变得super——厉害了呢！”弗兰奇向后退了一步，目光扫过面前的伙伴们，露出一个微笑。“索隆？”伙伴们不解地看向他，全然摸不到头脑，“你说索隆？他和你一起来了吗？”

“我们之前在七水之都见过，他先我一步来香波地群岛了。”弗兰奇解释道。他话还没说完，乔巴和乌索普就已经是一副天塌下来的样子，“索隆怎么可能会这么快到这里啊，弗兰奇！他为什么不和你一起来！”

“这下可糟糕了。”乌索普捂着脸，鼻子从手指缝里穿出来，他现在已经对索隆到达香波地群岛不抱希望。“哦，不，你们误会了。”弗兰奇摇头，“有人带着他来这儿。是一个打着伞的女人。”

那女人自称佩罗娜，见到索隆的第一句话就是训斥，索隆像是见怪不怪，也不怎么在意。弗兰奇自然想和索隆一道尽快前往香波地，但水之诸神将近，七水之都还未准备完毕，他暂时抽不开身，只好让索隆先行离开。

“是那个lady吧，十年前就是她送绿藻头来香波地群岛的。”山治回忆起往事，放下了心。“他不会是在香波地群岛迷路了吧？”乌索普越说越觉得这个可能性大。

山治摆了摆手，“不用担心那个家伙，绿藻头很会惹事，很快就会有他的消息了，等会哪边儿最乱我们去哪儿。”“也是。”乌索普也开始放宽心，“索隆和路飞一个性子，要是他和路飞凑一块，不得把香波地群岛掀个底朝天。”

路飞。弗兰奇讶然地看向乌索普，乌索普对路飞的感情之深，他不是不清楚。他自认比乌索普成熟得多，可即使是他，目前也无法心平气和地提起那个名字。乌索普却那么自然提起他，就好像把一切都放下一样。

“弗兰奇还不知道，乌索普。”山治提醒道。“哦，对！”乌索普拍了拍弗兰奇，“待会我们就去找路飞和索隆。你看到路飞一定会大吃一惊的，弗兰奇。”

“路飞？”弗兰奇愣在当场，“你们说的是那个报纸的小鬼？”“不是小鬼，弗兰奇，是真的路飞。”乌索普拿过来弗兰奇怀里的报纸，翻开刊登路飞的版面，指了指角落里路飞的一寸照片，“他就是我们的船长路飞，他活下来了。”

“真是的，路飞那家伙到底跑哪里去了？？”娜美深深地吐了一口气。刚才路飞明明和他们一起从人鱼王宫出发前往这里的，结果却在半路没了踪影。

“路飞方向感也不好啊，娜美。”乌索普摸了摸自己的鼻子，“说不定他能和路痴的索隆遇上呢，哈、哈、哈。”似乎是觉得自己的笑话不好笑，他果断地闭上了嘴巴。

“这到底是怎么回事？”弗兰奇疑惑不解地问道。乌索普凑到弗兰奇身边，添油加醋地对他讲萨博和路飞的故事。他说了还没两三句，弗兰奇的眼泪就已经盈满了眼眶，“呜呜呜，太感人了。多么美妙的兄弟情啊。”

“让我说完，弗兰奇！”在乌索普对弗兰奇讲述路飞和萨博的故事的时候，在香波地群岛的另一头，三刀流剑士疑惑地朝道路两侧瞧了一眼。佩罗娜对他说的是朝这边走没错，可为什么走了一个半小时，他还没有见到人鱼王宫的影子？

似乎是觉得继续再朝这边走没意思，他停下脚步，抬脚便往道路右侧的拐角走去。他的腰间挂着一个袋子，鼓鼓囊囊的，装着的应该是个球状的物体。几个流浪汉垂涎地盯着那个袋子，蠢蠢欲动。

“再往前走的话，我不能保证你们的安全。”剑士只瞥了他们一眼，便继续朝前面走，一点也不在意他们。那几个流浪汉这个时候才注意到他腰侧挂着的三把刀，其中的一个倏然睁大眼睛，结结巴巴地后退，一下子就跌倒在地上。

“是罗罗诺亚·索隆！”他惊恐地盯着面前的剑士，那个人在他眼中已经成为了恶魔，“是海贼猎人——罗罗诺亚·索隆啊！”

流浪汉的声音传到了街道里，大街上的人瞬息间以剑士为半径散开。几个戴着草帽的鱼人想要过去和剑士打招呼，被他们周围的人类拦住——海贼猎人的威名不是可以小瞧的。一俩个大胆的鱼人真的朝那边凑了过去，又被剑士的一个眼神给吓退了。

“想问路吗？”剑士不耐烦地说道。那两个鱼人摇摇头，果断地退到人群里。剑士继续朝自己认定的方向走，在他的背后，那两个鱼人鼓起勇气大喊出声，“感谢你们！草帽一伙！”

海贼猎人的身子顿了顿。周围的人也渐渐散开，一时间街道内空旷异常，只有剑士一个人。不，还有一个。索隆抬眼看向那个不知道天高地厚的小鬼，小鬼坦然地挡在他的面前，对着他露出一个灿烂无比的笑容。

“你也想问路？”索隆面无表情地问道。小鬼像是听到了什么好笑的笑话，没忍住直接笑出声。这小鬼一点也不怕他，明明他的名声已经恶劣到可以传至天国，可少年的眼睛里没有一丝一毫的惧怕，反而是带着发自内心的愉悦和亲近。

“尽快回去吧，天不早了。”索隆没时间和一个少年纠缠，他必须尽快地找到他的伙伴。相反地，少年听到了他的话，笑得更起劲了，粉嫩的牙床都露了出来。索隆诧异地瞧了少年一眼，手轻轻地握住了刀柄。

“小鬼，你很像一个人。”索隆抬眼看他，绕过路飞就要走。路飞紧紧地跟着索隆，索隆去哪儿，他就去哪儿。似乎是被路飞跟烦了，三刀流剑士停下了脚步，转过身，低头看向毫无自知之明的少年。 

“路飞？”他冷不丁地喊出了这个他许久没有说出口的名字。索隆死死地盯着路飞，不放过他的任何一个表情。路飞下意识地“嗯”了一声，摸了摸自己的鼻侧。

“你还真叫路飞啊。”收回打量少年的目光，索隆转身继续走自己的路，路飞依旧跟着索隆，不同的是，索隆的步伐渐渐放缓，路飞逐渐与索隆并肩。

两个人的影子拖到地面上，同一水平线上两个影子一高一低，在霞光的映衬下，带着些许的温馨。


	20. 巅峰对决

身旁轻快的脚步声骤然消失，紧跟着索隆的少年不知道什么时候停下步伐，不再紧紧尾随着三刀流剑士。“你要离开吗？”索隆侧头，随意地问路飞。他瞥了眼少年，路飞摇摇头，一点离开索隆的意思都没有。

路飞用手臂比划一个圈，比划了两次。见索隆没明白他的意思，路飞直接拉着索隆的手臂，让他朝四周看。这里是香波地群岛的郊野，平常就没有多少人，更别说今天还是七水之都来临的热闹日子，这里连个人影都没有。

路飞的方向感本来也不是很好，再加上他的注意力根本没放在行进的路线上，在他没注意的时候，索隆已经带着他绕着香波地群岛走了一大圈，走到了这个路飞也不知道是哪儿的地方。

周围的树木郁郁葱葱，用要溢出的浓绿将太阳的余晖都拦在了天幕之上。感受到毫无自知之明、任性地拽着他手臂的家伙的力度，索隆皱紧眉头，想把这个不知道天高地厚的小鬼甩开。但在他视线余光所及之处，斑驳的细碎光影洒在少年的脸上，有那么一瞬间，索隆眼前的这个少年和他船长的形象交织在了一起。

索隆最后还是没有把念头付诸行动，任由小鬼抓着他的手臂。他还是心软了。或许心软这个词语不该用来海贼猎人，但无论从哪种角度来说，都是如此。

“你的嘴。”索隆的下巴微抬，语气毫无波澜。但那句话明明白白就是个问句，带着隐隐的关心。路飞指了指喉咙，啊了一声，示意自己不能说话。索隆面无表情地点点头，正要继续迈步前行，像是想到了什么，又回头看了眼路飞。

“你随意。”索隆说。他的手无意间拂过腰间的圆鼓鼓的袋子，在那旁边顿了一下，而后又若无其事地放在刀柄之上。

眼前的这个少年和他的船长太像了，不是指他们的面容有多么相似，而是指少年给他的感觉就和路飞一模一样。如果不是这般，他也不会纵容这个少年在他旁边呆这么长时间。

更别说有那么一瞬间，他的直觉告诉他，眼前的这个人就是路飞。这是个过于异想天开的想法，随便找一个正常人问一句，他们都知道死人不能复生。或许他们还会嘲笑提问的人，怀疑这个问题的提出者是个疯人。

但既然这个想法已经在他脑海中浮现，索隆也就这么问出口，他并不是一个会在意别人说自己是疯子的人，也不是会犹疑不决的人。他的心中也有着浅淡的希冀，希望自己的想法会成为现实——而且，他的运气一向不错。

意料之中情理之外的是，少年的名字真的是路飞。这个世界上从来都没有巧合，索隆对此深信不疑。这要么这是世界政府的陷阱，要么眼前之人真的就是蒙奇·D·路飞——他的、船长。

想到这里，索隆停下了脚步，仔细打量着眼前的少年。少年不知道从哪里摘了根草，随意地叼在嘴里，那股子自然闲适活脱脱就是世界上的另外一个路飞。

如果有疑惑，直接解决它就是了。索隆摸了摸自己的刀柄。至于解决方法——

几乎是以迅雷不及掩耳之势，剑客的两把刀就尽在落在他掌中。刀刃的霸气与少年的霸气碰撞，产生的气浪几乎要把周围的树木给连根拔起。少年敏锐地察觉到剑客的攻击，及时地用霸气防御住了他的进攻。

路飞并没有问索隆为什么攻击他，他的眼底没有震惊与讶然。相反的，他几乎是蠢蠢欲动地盯着索隆手中的刀，眼中尽是兴奋的神采。

“这只是第一步。”索隆冷静地说。即使眼前之人真的是路飞，在失去橡胶果实带来的变档之后，在和他相差十年的训练之后，能战胜他的几率也几近于0。他不信眼前的人不晓得这件事，但那个人只是露出一个张扬的笑容，用武装色包裹住身体，径直向他冲来。

是那家伙的调性，索隆咬住第三把刀，嘴角勾起，眼底带了些笑意。大龙卷用刀尖倾斜而出，少年及时踏了下脚边的石块，剃的声音嗖嗖地在索隆耳边萦绕，路飞险险地沿着龙卷的边缘来到索隆身边，一拳朝他轰去，半点不留情面。

是熟悉的战斗方式。索隆在心底默默地说道。刀刃与皮肤相接，索隆的刀斩不断少年的霸气，两个人在短暂的接触后均被气浪逼得后退几步。索隆盯着少年的手臂，那上面没有伤痕，连浅淡的划痕都没有。只要少年的霸气再弱一点，那他的手就要被阎魔斩断。

这家伙。索隆握着阎魔心潮澎湃，他好久没有感受过这样汹涌的激情。是在多久之前呢，他终于开始理解鹰眼当初随意砍船的心情。成为天下第一剑客，恶名传至天国，这固然是天下每一个剑士都拥有的梦想。但梦想实现以后呢？

纵观天下，能他一战的又有几人？来挑战他的人眼中有贪意，有恶念，唯独少见豪情。十年间，能让他记住的名字也寥寥无几，随之而来的是没有敌手的无趣。

若是像鹰眼那般，有一个前四皇乐意陪他喝酒，日子还稍微有些活力。那位四皇如今周游四海，日子自在得很。他固然可以去找鹰眼，但看着鹰眼和香克斯，他有时候也会想，能和他匹敌的那个人去哪儿了呢？久而久之，他也懒得去找鹰眼，只是呆在和之国，应对来挑战他的络绎不绝的剑士们。

他眼前的少年在笑，嘴角咧开，眉眼间都带着独特的狡黠。少年再次发动攻击，霸气萦绕全身，似乎是尽了全力。那家伙尽了全力，索隆更是如此，他比任何一个人都清楚他的船长可以达到什么样的境界，即使隔了十年，也绝对不能小瞧眼前的这个家伙。

少年的攻击手法与攻击方式是如此熟悉，渐渐地，少年的形象不再是眼前的少年，而是和曾经的那个人重叠起来。索隆似乎看到了少年的眼下有道细小的疤痕，随着少年的动作微微移动，但索隆心里清楚，那只是他的幻觉。

他并没有放松，而是更加谨慎、更加紧张地对待眼前的战斗。刚才的出神已经让少年抓住了他的一丝破绽，拳头飞速而至，索隆利落地用刀将攻击格开，将少年挡住。少年落在地上，摁着自己肩膀，晃了晃手臂，眼神不离索隆一寸。

似乎还是不适应没有果实的攻击，在持久的对战中，少年终于露出了一个破绽。索隆并没有留情，刀刃划过少年的脸颊，血滴溅到索隆的刀上，轻轻地滑落至大地。路飞重重地跌倒在地，沿着草地滑了五六米的距离。

如果是普通人的话，在这样落地之后，那人自然是起不来的。索隆看了眼手中的刀，血痕还留在上面，他伸出手，轻轻地将它拭去。如果是那个人的话，绝对不会那么弱，他一定会起身，以更加大的力度对他进行攻击。

因为他就是这样的、越战越勇的人。见闻色霸气感受了什么，索隆猛地侧头，刀刃抵住了少年的攻击。“你回来了，路飞。”索隆笑着说，心中有着说不出的畅快。路飞瞧着索隆的眼，两个人一齐露出笑容。

路飞的攻击比刚才流畅了不少，即使有着心理预期，路飞进步的速度也远超索隆的想象。在此次之后，路飞又受挫了好几次，但他都再次从地上爬起来，用更加猛烈的攻势朝索隆发动攻击。

他和路飞心里都清楚，这场战斗对路飞而言，是一场必败的战斗。十年的时光如果能用一场短暂的战斗抹平，时间就不足以称为时间。岁月带来的鸿沟是难以跨越的，他和路飞都心知肚明。但——路飞这家伙在战斗中似乎是把自己当成了他的老师，索隆心想。

路飞在不停地根据他的进攻调整力度，调整进攻的角度。索隆并没有觉得不适，反倒是觉得，路飞就该是这样的。即使被超过也从不失落，不在意那十年的岁月，永远蓬勃永远向上。

这场战斗持续了两个小时，有居民以为是台风过境，甚至打电话投诉气象电话虫不作为。在电话那头负责人员亲切地询问他具体状况以后，他才知道，原来那是海贼猎人索隆，原来那是海贼猎人索隆与其他人的战斗。“喂，是报社吗？”挂了投诉电话以后，负责人员打通了报社的电话。

战斗终于尘埃落定。少年跌倒在地上，只能勉强坐起身。剑客尽全力支撑着自己的身体，稳稳地站立，把笑容彻底收敛起来。他拿着剑指向路飞的鼻头，面容冷峻，似乎刚才的人情味都是错觉。

索隆记得他曾经对路飞说过，他的船长一定要比他强才是，这样的人类才够格当他的船长。不管过去如何，也不说索隆自己也已经筋疲力竭，现实就是——他眼前的这个少年输了。他败给了他。

索隆定定地望着路飞，少年的脸上挂着一些刀刃划过的细小伤口，血从里面缓慢渗出来，凝结成细小的血珠。路飞随意地抹了一下，脸上染了浅色的血痕。他并没有失败的自觉，反而是对着索隆露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

索隆并没有说话，两个人就这样对视着，不知道过了多长时间，索隆终于动了。他微微侧身，像是转身要走的模样。但少年的脸色没有丝毫的改变，他依旧笑着望着索隆，眼底尽是某种势在必得。

你绝对不会走。少年眼里的势在必得像是在诉说这样的话语。索隆彻底地转过身，背对着少年。少年也只是安静地看着他的背影，不发一语，眼底的势在必得也从未消失。

在长久的沉寂中，索隆缓慢地转过来，朝路飞露出一个微笑。“你赢了。”索隆说道。少年咯咯地笑起来，神色带着些许孩子气的得意。索隆抬头看了眼头顶巨大的树木，他想，如果路飞刚才真的阻拦他离去的话，他反而会毫不留情地离开。

“你就是恶魔之子吧？”索隆在路飞身边躺下，找了个闲适的姿势。他想起来他第一次见到路飞时对他的评价——这一评价永远都不会变。话音刚落，他和路飞便一起大笑起来。

“诺。”索隆解下来腰间的袋子，随意地扔给路飞。路飞打开袋子，里面正是他的橡胶果实。索隆一直妥善地保管着它，没有让它落在其他人手中一次。

等娜美他们来到的时候，看到正是下面这一幕。路飞不知道什么时候睡着了，他大字型躺在草地之上，橡胶手臂软软地绕住索隆的脖子，手搭在索隆的肩上。索隆也没管他，在看了眼路飞后，安静地喝自己酒。

听到周围的脚步声，索隆抬头朝声源看去，第一眼看到的便是他的同伴们。他露出一个发自内心的微笑，朝他们那边摆了摆手。

“索隆！”乔巴眼泪汪汪地朝他扑过去，索隆稳稳地接住了他。“我就说，朝着最乱的地方来，一定能找到这个绿藻头。”“你说谁呢？白痴厨子？”山治和索隆一见面就又怼了起来，甚平笑出声，而娜美望着路飞绕着索隆的橡胶手臂，终于放下了心。

“真是的，这家伙居然睡着了。”乌索普在路飞身边蹲下，戳了戳路飞的脸，“七水之都来了，原本还想开个大宴会的。结果这家伙居然睡着了。”他话音刚落，路飞的耳朵动了动，眨眼间，路飞就坐起身来。

“你吓到我了，路飞！”乌索普一个激灵倒在了地上。路飞把乌索普拉了起来，余光看到了弗兰奇。弗兰奇此刻是弗兰奇将军，这是他特意为路飞换的装扮。路飞的眼睛顷刻间变成星星眼，飞快地朝弗兰奇扑了过去。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”大家都笑了起来。在弗兰奇的背后笑着的是七水之都的居民们。大家欢呼起来，宴会的呼声响彻整个郊野。

但在草帽一伙没有注意到的地方，有人摁下了相机的快门。


	21. 历史学家

在路飞一行人和七水之都的民众一起欢乐地开宴会的时候，草帽一伙相聚的照片已经通过记者传到了世界经济报社社长摩根斯的手中。敏锐的新闻王宝刀未老，一眼就从手中的照片发现了巨大的爆点。

海贼猎人索隆的恶名举世皆知，而在这张照片里，索隆眉眼间竟露出一丝柔和的气息，他抱着小小的驯鹿，看向伙伴们的眼神里带着些许的温情。不过在摩根斯的眼里，这不算爆点——草帽一伙毕竟是同一个海贼团出身，大众还不能允许他们关系好嘛？

摩根斯的注意力倒是放在了索隆身边沉睡的少年的身上。少年的手臂奇异地拉长，软软地搭在了三刀流剑客的肩上，仿佛他也是草帽一伙的一员。如果摩根斯没有猜错的话，少年应该是吃了橡胶果实。这才是最值得诧异的引爆点——

前不久在香波地群岛发生的大事件震惊了全世界，试图复辟的天龙人借虚假的橡胶之果将草帽一伙的旧部骗至香波地群岛，结果却被草帽一伙反杀。天龙人正式向世界政府宣战，而世界政府也被天龙人的行为彻底激怒，决心彻查政府内部的潜藏的天龙人一党。

摩根斯并不担心所谓的天龙人复辟——民众是怎么厌恶天龙人的，他心中有数。即使天龙人真的复辟，那肯定也会涌现出新的革命军，带着更大的力量，裹挟着更大的民意，化作利剑朝天龙人刺去。

他更好奇的是和草帽一伙在一起的少年。少年在拍卖会的时候很明显不是橡胶果实持有者，这才过了短短几天，少年就拥有了真正的橡胶果实。这根本不是一个少年能够办到的事情。

摩根斯把视线转移到了草帽一伙身上，海侠甚平正温和地看向沉睡的少年，温和的像是在看自己的孩子。鱼人是生不出人类的，这当然是废话，摩根斯知道。但这孩子一定和海贼王蒙奇·D ·路飞脱不了干系。

蒙奇·D·路飞一死，草帽一伙全部四散开来，大多数都选择了隐姓埋名，那个年仅二十岁的海贼王对他们而言意义一定十分重大。能把橡胶果实毫无保留地交给这个少年，这就代表草帽一伙承认少年身上承载着海贼王的意志。

但即使是承载着海贼王的意志，他们也未免太过亲近了些......一丝疑惑从摩根斯的心中划过，宛如流星一般，摩根斯没有及时地抓住它。他感觉到自己错过了什么重要的想法，但无论他怎么绞尽脑汁，都找不回闪过那个想法的状态。

“哦不。”摩根斯想爆粗口，他陷入了深深的懊恼之中——逝去的灵感很难再次找回来。就在他懊恼的时候，他敏锐听到了书页翻动的声音，窸窸窣窣的。如果不是他天生听力比较好，也许他根本听不到。

“谁？”摩根斯把视线从相片上移开，他的书房里空空荡荡，没有任何一个人潜入的踪迹。他面前的景象太正常了，正常到他一看就知道谁来了他的府邸。

“恶魔之子妮可·罗宾？”摩根斯没好气地说，“你来我这里做什么？”他对世界政府的工作人员一向没有任何好感，特别是这位妮可·罗宾还是革命军二把手萨博最为倚重的情报员。这些年因为妮可·罗宾的缘故，他丧失了多少做第一手报道的机会，他数都数不清。

而现在这个女人居然大摇大摆地出现在他的府邸，还毫无心理负担地翻看他的资料。摩根斯想想就气得牙痒痒，以至于他称呼妮可·罗宾为恶魔之子，那个她许久没有用过的、还是海贼时的绰号。

或许那个女人会被刺痛，他想。但令他失望的是，女人并没有什么过激的反应。“我是来给你送个大新闻的，新闻王摩根斯。”身材窈窕的女人倚着房门，轻声说道。她拿下自己的兜帽，露出一张秀美的脸。如摩根斯所猜测的那样，来者正是妮可·罗宾——海贼王的船员。

“你能给我送什么大新闻？”摩根斯牙尖嘴利地反驳道。他警惕地看向看起来毫无攻击力的女子，已经做好把所有守卫都召唤过来的准备。女子温温柔柔地笑了笑，在摩根斯还没反应过来的时候，那张照片已经被递到了女人的手中。

他看着女人摩挲着那张照片，眼里露出怀念的神情。刚才困扰摩根斯的那个念头又出现了，不再是流星一般一瞬即逝，而是稍稍有了可以理清的头绪。“这张照片送给我，如何？”女人笑着说道。

“不行。”摩根斯斩钉截铁地说，“那是我的新闻。”女人耸耸肩，一双手从摩根斯眼前的桌面上伸出来，把照片放回了原位。

“既然如此，那我就离开了。”女人重新戴上了兜帽。摩根斯看着女人离去的身影，犹豫了一会儿，还是决定叫住她，“喂——你刚才说的大新闻，是什么东西？”

她说什么我就不报什么。摩根斯在心里默默地想。这是他的报社，还轮不到政府的人指手画脚。令他没想到的是，妮可·罗宾转过身来，浅笑着对他摇了摇头。

“本来就没什么大新闻。”女人的眼里含着笑意。在摩根斯还未被她彻底惹恼的时候，女人已经消失在了摩根斯的眼前。摩根斯往前走了两步，这下子，连妮可·罗宾的影子都寻不见了。

“见了鬼了。该死的世界政府，该死的恶魔之子。”摩根斯嘟囔着说。不过那女人走了也好，省的他再担心女人窃取他的消息。他松了一口气，待他坐回自己的座椅之后，他这才发现，妮可·罗宾放在桌子上的那张相片已经不翼而飞。

“妮可·罗宾！！！”这天，新闻王的宅邸里传来摩根斯愤怒的叫声。他连夜检查了自己所有的资料，一整晚都没有睡觉，就是为了知道妮可·罗宾拿走了什么东西。但把所有资料全翻了遍之后，他终于确定，妮可·罗宾只是拿走了那一张相片而已。

摩根斯的两只眼已经有了厚重的黑眼圈，他在心里咒骂给他添麻烦的世界政府和恶魔之子。他拖着虚浮的脚步，正打算瘫在自己的床上，好好地睡个回笼觉。就在这个时候，他突然抓住了他此前一直没有抓住过的灵感。

他瞬间一阵激灵，困扰他的困意也瞬间消失。为什么妮可·罗宾会那么在意那一张照片呢？为什么草帽一伙会对少年那么友善呢？他有一个猜测，这个猜测过于荒谬，荒谬到他自己都不怎么敢信。但它有依据，并且绝对会抓住世界的眼球。

“给我笔，我来写。”摩根斯决定亲自操刀这次的报道，说不定还能挽回他从世界政府那儿落下的颜面。他的手下担忧地望着新闻王脸上厚重的黑眼圈，在摩根斯发现之后，被狠狠地呵斥了一顿。

“担心我做什么？”大鸟咆哮道，“这会是个大新闻！大新闻！还不给我赶紧工作！”

看着自己老板写出来的匪夷所思的内容，员工们都在内心里狠狠地吐槽了一番。自己老板是不是年龄大了，连这种三流小报的内容都写得出来？但碍于老板那凶狠的目光，员工们只能战战兢兢地继续工作。他们可以料想到，第二天报纸刊发之后世界的反应。

果不其然，人们拿到最新一日的报纸时，第一反应就是望着报纸的头版头条陷入沉思。头版的题目有些孩子气，报纸上硕大的黑体印着“海贼王复活之日！拥有橡胶之果的男人出现”这几个字。按理说，这种类型的题目并不符合摩根斯的口味，但它就这么出现了世界经济报上，还占据了头版头条。

“摩根斯不会被世界政府绑架了吧”阅读前的人们这么开玩笑。但当他们打开报纸开始阅读之后，老读者们都会意识到，那辛辣的口吻与一针见血的分析，就是摩根斯本人的调调。

文章用了很大的篇幅来分析草帽一伙身边的神秘少年就是海贼王蒙奇·D·路飞。这一猜测分明就是天方夜谭，但在摩根斯的笔下，他细密的分析会让人觉得，这个猜想就是真的。

这张报纸引发了极大的轰动。无论是海军、海贼还是普通的平民，都在讨论那曾经在大海驰骋的海贼王。海贼们跃跃欲试，海军们严阵以待，没有接触过路飞一行人的居民们开始陷入恐慌。

在德雷斯罗萨，在竞技场拥有极高声誉的解说员盖茨阅读着报纸，控制不住地流下热泪。他印象中的那个男人明明拥有征服大海的力量，却没有选择统治，而是给大海之上的每一人带来自由。而现在，或者说他相信，那个最自由的男人要回来了。

为了缓解民众的恐慌情绪，世界政府第一时间公开了海贼王的通缉令。这是十年来大众第一次从官方渠道上知道海贼王的相貌。通缉令上的男人拥有一张无害的脸，一点也不像是穷凶极恶的罪犯，更像是邻家里调皮捣蛋的男孩。但那人的眼下有道细小的疤痕，把那无害感给冲淡了不少。

世界政府同时公开了草帽一伙所有人的通缉令。加急快报上草帽一伙全员的相貌都被彻底公开——海贼猎人索隆、黑足山治、小贼猫娜美、神乌索普、爱吃棉花糖的托尼托尼·乔巴、恶魔之子妮可·罗宾、改造人弗兰奇、灵魂之王布鲁克、海侠甚平。随便从其中拉一个人出来，赏金都足以震撼世界。

“这不是巴拉蒂餐厅的老板吗？”

“草，这不是樱花王国的医生吗？”

“哎哎，美女老板居然是海贼王的船员？”

曾经接触过这群人的民众开始陷入深深的自我怀疑——这些人怎么看都不是穷凶极恶之人啊！但世界政府的这一举措在某种程度上消减了民众的疑虑。少年并非通缉令上的那个人，只是一个普通的、得到橡胶果实的人类。

处于风暴眼之中的草帽小子对此一无所知。知道的话，他或许会失落吧。路飞想要的五十六亿悬赏暂时还没有着落，世界政府不承认他是蒙奇·D·路飞一天，他就没有悬赏一天。他迟早会得到的，得到他应得的悬赏。

不过此时此刻，他正托着脸，安静地等山治的烧烤。山治的饭永远都是那么的美味，他刚刚已经吃掉了一百串，这还不够他塞牙缝。

“这个时候要是有布鲁克在就好了。”乌索普抱怨道，“还有罗宾，什么时候来啊。”乔巴和路飞都点点头，路飞进食的速度明显地慢了下来。

“是啊，罗宾酱什么时候来。她也一定变得更好看了。”在烧烤的炊烟中，山治眯眼笑，神色温柔。他们没有一个人怀疑伙伴们不会来，只要草帽一伙还在，无论跨越怎么样的艰难险阻，他们都会到达路飞的身边。

那份报纸在七水之都引发了不小的轰动，弗兰奇的小弟们很快就把报纸递到了弗兰奇的手中。在小小的讨论以后，那份报纸很快就被草帽一伙抛之脑后，他们转而研究起每一个人的赏金，哦，除了路飞的，路飞现在没有赏金。

夜色阑珊，草帽一伙在经过一天的玩闹以后都沉沉睡去。路飞在睡梦里吧唧吧唧嘴，觉得有些口渴，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，飘着走到了客厅里。

他随意地拿起一杯水，闭着眼往嘴里灌。这个时候，窗外起了一阵微风，拂过路飞的脸庞。在他的不远处，柔美的女人坐在窗台上，托着脸颊，眼里藏着笑意。月光从她的身边穿过，衬得她的脸庞愈发的温柔。

像是感受到了什么，路飞睁开眼睛，目光正好对上女人的眼神。路飞的嘴角渐渐咧开，女人也从窗台上离开，稳稳地站在了客厅内。“好久不见啊，路飞。”她话音刚落，迎面而来的就是少年热情的拥抱。

——欢迎回来，罗宾。


	22. 不断羁绊

少年的怀抱是温热而又真实，可罗宾在那一瞬间却彻底地失了神。月光透过半开的窗户，轻轻地洒在路飞墨黑的头发上，柔和了少年脸庞的棱角——这像极了注定不会发生的午夜之梦，在其后等待她的或许是梦醒时分空荡荡的、连月色都不会光顾的黑暗视野。

这一如她曾经无数次做过的梦，梦里那个孩子样儿的船长笑着朝她招手，亲昵地喊着她的名字，告诉她自己只是去冒险了一会儿。路飞年龄比她小太多，总给她一种她的船长实际上是在向她撒娇的感觉，即使她知道路飞本人并没有撒娇的意思，可她有时还是会往这个方向想。

她的梦总是甜的——那些与路飞相关的梦境，那些与草帽一伙相关的梦境，总是美好得不像话，像极了山治每天都会为lady们准备的甜点。按理说，她不该是会留恋过去的人，但她总是会回忆起那个人的音容笑貌，大笑着的，委屈着的，得意着的，她都记得清清楚楚。

但梦里越甜，醒来以后，心里便越空荡。自然，她的生活绝对不会再像认识路飞之前漂泊不定，革命军永远为她敞开大门，萨博与克尔拉也待她极好，但总归是不一样的。旅店与家乡的感觉，总归是不一样的。

罗宾下意识地抓住了路飞翘起来的一撮头发，手心真实的触感告诉她这一切都并非虚假，少年的头发极其柔顺，带着些海风的气息。她的拇指不自觉地在这一撮头发上缓慢摩挲，发出极其细微的沙沙声响。

路飞的呼吸声与她幻想中的沙沙声混叠在一起，平稳了她的心绪。“好久不见，路飞。”过了不知道多久，她笑着把那缕头发放下，将手心平放在路飞的头顶上。路飞的头顶也是温热的，与他这个人别无二致。

路飞的眼眸正好与罗宾的视线相对，他咧开嘴，露出一个与往常毫无差别的、带着些许傻气的笑容。看到这个笑容，罗宾的手指轻微地动了动，浅浅地插入了路飞的发丝中间。

她似乎有千言万语要与路飞言说，但最后，她只是把手放在了路飞的肩膀上，以一种温和的目光注视着她的船长，就像在千阳号上，她做了不知道有多少次的那样。

路飞的手握住罗宾的手臂，他指了指里屋，想拉着罗宾往伙伴们在的地方走。可罗宾并没有动，反而是用另一只手拽住了路飞的手臂。“再等一会儿，路飞。”罗宾轻声说，“再在这里站一会儿。”

“哈？”路飞疑惑地歪歪头，安静地等罗宾解释。但罗宾并没有解释的意思，她只是稍稍侧过头，凝视着地上苍白的月光。风拂过她的脸庞，把她的发丝凌乱地卷起来。似乎是感受到了什么，路飞把视线转移到了窗外。窗外连飞鸟都没有，只有点点的黯淡星子在与黑云争斗，但路飞的视线却久久没有移开，仿佛那里本应有人，不该是这样的再也普通不过的景象。

“路飞已经发现你了。”罗宾望着路飞蠢蠢欲动的橡胶手臂，叹了口气，“你还不出来吗——”

“萨博君。”

罗宾的唇边带着似有似无的笑意，她的话音刚落，一只戴着黑色手套的手便有力地扒住了窗台，戴着礼帽的男人身姿轻巧地从窗外跳入窗内，一眼便锁定了房间内的路飞。

这个本不应该出现在这里的男人正是革命军二把手萨博，或许应该这么说，这个男人正是路飞的兄长。

罗宾唇边的笑意加深，她微微侧身，给兄弟二人留出了些空间。路飞的眼底没有疑惑，他并不好奇为什么萨博只是安静地呆在窗外而不肯见他，他只是用橡胶手臂缠了萨博一圈，冲他扬起一个灿烂的笑容。

“好久不见，路飞。”萨博久久地注视着路飞，在路飞发现后露出一个温和的笑。他的眼神里除了思念外，还掺杂着歉意与愧疚。他并没有张开双臂等待路飞的拥抱，而是带着思念与克制，稳稳地立在了窗台旁边。

路飞并没有朝萨博直接扑过去，他近乎蛮横而强硬地、用那只缠住萨博的手摁住了萨博的肩膀。虽然萨博知道路飞并不是会耍小性子的人，也根本不会责怪他，但他心底还是生出了一丝忐忑——他与路飞，分别得实在的太久了。可与其说是因为分别得太久而忐忑，还不如说，是因为他太在意路飞了。

越是在意，便越是畏手畏脚；越是挂念，相见时便越犹疑。即使是身为革命军二把手的萨博，终究也在所难免。在萨博陷入自己思绪的时候，路飞猛地蹦到萨博的身上，橡胶手臂也随之从萨博的腰间松开。萨博惊讶地抱住了路飞，自己也差点被路飞冲倒。而路飞双手抱着萨博的脖颈，眼中闪过孩子般的得意。

没人能知道路飞在想些什么，但可以确定的是，他永远都不会因为莫须有的错误无端迁怒于他人，更何况，那人还是他不是血亲胜似血亲的兄长。

罗宾双手交叉，微笑着注视着两兄弟的互动。窗外有刺客潜行，罗宾不动声色地运用能力将那人从窗台拍落。她想起来临行前她和萨博的谈话，那位她印象中杀伐果决的总参谋长，眼底第一次现出犹疑。

“真的不去见路飞吗？萨博君。”她又向萨博确认了一遍。萨博握着刊登香波地群岛事件的报纸，不知道翻看了有多少遍，连报纸的边儿都快翻烂了。

“当然去见。但你知道的，有太多人在盯着我。”萨博垂眸，“我已经无法承受再次失去路飞的风险了。”即使那个可能会带来风险的人是他也不行，如果相见会给路飞带着危险，那他愿意一辈子都不与路飞相见。

可他还是想见见路飞，哪怕远远地看一眼也行，看看他的弟弟到底是怎样活蹦乱跳的。他曾经在贝加庞克的实验室里陪着路飞的灵魂过夜，曾经看着贝加庞克将路飞的灵魂从铜像上剥离，也曾经看着路飞的情报出神——

是的，是他让贝加庞克把路飞故意放走的，是他暗中授意亚伦的军舰停靠在贝加庞克实验室的附近的(即使亚伦本人并不知情)，也是他安排人引导路飞上的亚伦的军舰。但他也仅仅安排了开端，目的是保证路飞的安全，此后他便再也没有干涉，只是透过情报了解路飞的一举一动。

香波地群岛负责人埃德蒙的叛变在他的意料之中，萨博实际上拥有自己直属的情报机构，埃德蒙的身份在他的部下发现有异动后被调查得清清楚楚。但那场拍卖会却处于他的意料之外，在发现埃德蒙想对路飞下手时，他的第一反应是替路飞除去他的威胁，但是在冷静下来以后，他想，这件事应该交给路飞自己去办。

先不说那是路飞的橡胶果实，也不说埃德蒙本人就是路飞可以轻而易举应对的对象。这是属于路飞自己的冒险——路飞想要的是自由，若是他平白无故干涉路飞的冒险，那他就有悖于路飞出海的意义。那是他的弟弟，他为之自豪的弟弟。

只不过令他也没想到的是，橡胶果实居然是假货，真货一直在海贼猎人身上。他早知道“王权”不下乡，也知道基层有千般方法欺上，只是萨博没有预料到，他的情报机构也会在此问题上栽个跟头，给他送上虚假的情报。

“路飞。”萨博唤了声路飞，即使他自己不出来，他的弟弟也会把他从窗外拉到屋里，萨博确信。路飞总是不怕惹麻烦，当然，在路飞的眼里，萨博从来都不是麻烦。不知道什么时候起，那个总是跟在他和艾斯后面的小路飞，也长成了会给人安全感的男人。

“嗯！”路飞笑嘻嘻地应道，他抱着萨博的脖子，朝罗宾那边看去。就在他想拉着罗宾和萨博去里屋的时候，里屋的门从里面打开了。

“发生什么了啊，路飞——！”似乎是被外面的声响吵醒，娜美从房间里出来，摁开了客厅的灯光开关。她脸上的不耐烦在看到罗宾和萨博以后化为乌有，取而代之的是惊喜的表情。

“罗宾！”她惊讶地喊出声，快步地迎上去，给予罗宾一个热情的拥抱。罗宾微笑着抱住她，回她一个同样的拥抱。

“啊，你是路飞的哥哥？”娜美终于注意到了路飞身旁的萨博。路飞已经松开了搂住萨博的手臂，再加上她只是在把铜像交与萨博的时候与他见过一面，所以她一开始并没有怎么注意到萨博的存在。

“罗宾酱♡”“罗宾！”其他人也陆陆续续地从房间里走出来，在见到罗宾之后一窝蜂地朝罗宾凑过去。甚平朝罗宾微笑着点了点头，在看到萨博以后露出了惊讶的表情。

他实在没有想到萨博居然会现在出现这里。萨博的处境有多艰难，他心里也稍微有数。甚平知道萨博一定会来看路飞，可萨博来的也太快了些，他还以为萨博会等到一切扫清以后再见路飞。

“我要走了，路飞。”萨博摸了摸路飞的头，轻声说道。路飞也意识到萨博的艰难，他笑着嗯了一声，而后向萨博伸出了手。

他想要萨博的生命卡。萨博讶然一笑，他并没有准备自己的生命卡。就在这个时候，一只秀美的手从地上伸出来，将一张小纸片轻轻地放在路飞的手里。

“是萨博君的哦。”罗宾笑眯眯地说。路飞紧紧握住了那张纸片，朝罗宾笑了笑。萨博无奈地瞧了罗宾一眼，接着向路飞告别。“我会成功的，路飞。”萨博的眼睛里闪着自信的光彩，“我将拿回属于我的自由。”

没人能预料到之后的命运，即使是最精通预言的预言家，也仅仅能卜算出一个未来的结果，这个结果将是以怎么样的走向来完成，没人能下定论。但是人类是可以推测出大致的进程的，就像摩根斯说的那样，天龙人注定是要被历史抛弃的渣滓，没有人能再为天龙人续命。

而斩断天龙人的剑已经由革命军拔出，革命军用它狠绝且无情地挑断了天龙人赖以统治的根基。历史的车轮轰然前进，没有任何一个人能制止它。无论是谁，即使是萨博，也只能顺着车轮滚动的方向前进。

路飞重重地点了点头。他向来与这些东西毫无牵扯，他既不在意所谓历史，也不在意所谓革命；他的心中没有任何政治偏见，也没有丝毫统治的概念。他为自由而出海，此后也将自由地活下去，没有任何东西能束缚住他。他只知道一点，就是无论兄弟俩谁有难，他们都会舍命相助。这就够了。

“再见了，路飞，罗宾，还有你们的伙伴们。”萨博坐在窗台上，挥手向路飞他们告别，“虽然说过了一遍了，但还是再说一遍比较好。以后拜托你们照顾路飞了。”

“哪里的话啊，路飞的哥哥。”草帽一伙都叹了口气，谁还不知道路飞就是个麻烦呢？但是正是因为路飞是这样的麻烦，所以他才成为他的船长。

“呦呵呵呵，是的呦，萨博先生。”一个熟悉的声音从草帽一伙的背后传过来，乔巴和乌索普习惯性地点点头，过了好几秒，他们才反应过来这个声音来自于谁。

“布鲁克！”他们两个惊喜地回头，一转身，便看到幽绿色的魂灵笑呵呵地看着他们。好巧不巧，他们两个距离布鲁克过近，回头第一眼看到的就是幽灵黑色深邃的眼窝。

“鬼啊——！！”在乔巴和乌索普的惨叫声中，草帽一伙拥抱布鲁克的想法全部落空，谁让布鲁克现在是灵魂出窍状态呢？萨博注视着路飞他们的互动，露出一个温柔的笑。“我们就要启程了，萨博君。”罗宾说道，“你不等到路飞启程再走吗？”

“不了。”萨博垂眸微笑，“会有人替我看路飞启程的。”

他最后看了一眼路飞。绿色的魂灵努力地让自己悬在路飞的头发上，路飞似是感觉到什么，冲萨博灿烂一笑。萨博也回了路飞一个笑容，即使以后相隔万里，他们也永远相连，无论任何东西，都斩不断他们的羁绊。


	23. 亲友送别

布鲁克是在午夜时分到达香波地群岛的。苍白的月光洒在骨头的身上，显得他的骨架愈发得灰白。森森的白骨歪着头坐在庞大鲸鱼的背上，拉着提琴，轻柔地哼唱大海上的歌谣。鲸鱼像是有些累了，小声地哼了一声，骨头便用细长的手指摸了摸鲸鱼，说：“到了。”

骨头不是普通的骨头，鲸鱼也不是普通的鲸鱼。鲸鱼的面部布满了大型的伤疤，那是长年累月碰撞硬物导致的伤痕。令人惊异的是，在伤疤之上，一个近乎丑陋的海贼标志被涂抹在上面。那标志看上去有些陈旧，但有局部的油漆还是新的，像是有人细致地维护过。若是对海贼的历史熟悉些，那么那人一定能认出来，那是草帽一伙的标志。

“到了，拉布。”骨头把提琴收好，而后从鲸鱼背上站了起来。面前的香波地群岛在夜晚中彻底沉寂，只有风声与水声回荡在他的耳边。这种说法或许不太严谨，毕竟骨头是没有耳朵的。

布鲁克从拉布的背上跳了下来，鞋底与湿润的树根相碰的时候，泡泡爬到树顶，然后啪得一声破碎。这场从双子岬到香波地群岛的旅程并不怎么愉快，有很多次，在休息的时候，布鲁克差点被当作尸体处理掉。所以他总是和拉布轮流睡觉，如果有人靠近，他们会彼此唤醒对方——不过如果忽略鬼啊之类的叫喊，他也没遇到太大的麻烦。

在双子岬的这些时日，有拉布以及库洛卡斯医生陪着，日子过的还算愉快。闲暇的时候，布鲁克常常给拉布拉小提琴，而库洛卡斯医生总是悠闲地躺在躺椅上喝着茶，静静地望着一骨一鲸。双子岬是进入伟大航路的必经之路，所以时常有被布鲁克歌声吸引的旅人过来，想查看这位伟大音乐家的真容。

若那人是他的歌迷，那还好说，否则布鲁克就要面对各种惊恐的声音，男的，女的，各式各样的。他曾经用五十年的时间来面对他人的恐惧，而今只不过是重新面对，更何况陪伴他的还有拉布、库洛卡斯医生以及失而复得的阳光。

阳光。布鲁克喜欢阳光，拉布也是，他们喜欢着同一个人。或许那个人更像一团火，伟大航路的阳光有时候是冷淡的、没有生气的，带着令人生厌的权威气息，而那个人从来都是温热的，有着让人想要靠近的、无比适宜的温度。

但布鲁克总觉得那个人在透过阳光看着他和拉布，一如他与拉布透过阳光看着那个人。

布鲁克并没有立刻前往香波地群岛，而是在拉布的身边靠下，双手放置在一起，安详地合上眼睛。绿色的魂灵从灰白的骨架中飘出，布鲁克与拉布做了一个短暂的告别。魂灵的速度总比骨架的速度要快些，如果情况不对，他能以最快的速度回到拉布身边。

若是他的伙伴要在香波地群岛上栖身，那么他们最可能的去处便是人鱼王宫。人鱼王宫并不难认，布鲁克飘荡着，很快就到了那里。幽绿色的灵魂悄无声息地穿过墙壁进入王宫，没有打扰到任何一人。

布鲁克幽幽地晃进去，周围的摆设与十年前的人鱼王宫别无二致，往事还历历在目，但物是人非，曾经在这里大笑过的人已经不在。恍惚着，布鲁克撞进了一堵墙，在看清前方的人类以后又猛得退出去。

是那个和他的伙伴一起出没的、也叫做路飞的男孩。布鲁克停了一会儿，又悄悄地穿过墙壁，打量了一下周围。那个男孩似乎是想要喝水，并没有发现作为魂灵的布鲁克。布鲁克着实松了一口气，他并不知道怎么面对那个男孩，那个有着和他的船长相同名字的男孩。

他瞧了瞧房间里，索隆、山治、乔巴、乌索普、弗兰奇还有甚平都在，而睡熟的大家和往常没有什么两样。索隆和山治在梦里打了起来，索隆的脚踹着山治的脸，而山治的脚抵着索隆的鼻子。乌索普打了个滚，似乎是做了噩梦。乔巴趴在甚平的衣服上，拽着甚平的衣服。而弗兰奇在梦里也做着super的动作，不负他变态之名。

女士应该在另外的房间。在布鲁克不知道的时候，大家都来到了香波地群岛，他们的目的与布鲁克一样。外面有些细碎的声响，布鲁克想，他该跟上那个男孩，去看看他在干什么。那个少年拥有如日东升的未来，而他的船长却永远停留在了属于他的二十岁。

他藏在帘布后面，眼睁睁地看着那个路飞与黑发女子拥抱，而黑发女子微笑地看着男孩，亲昵地称他为路飞。路飞与路飞之间也是有区别的，具体在于，罗宾不会用这种语气称呼其他的路飞，只会用这种口吻称呼他的船长。

那个男孩是他的船长？这个念头让布鲁克晕晕乎乎的。他还记得他的船长躺在钢琴上冲着他笑的样子，那是触手可及的温暖，是他在看不见边际的黑暗日子里第一个见到的笑，往后漫长岁月里，再也不会有那样第一眼就全盘接纳他的人。

但为什么呢？为什么路飞会回来呢？黄泉果实这个世界上并没有第二个，谁有通天之能，能把本应该离开人间的灵魂带回，令之重新降临人世？布鲁克安静地藏在帘布后面，不敢与少年相认。灵魂的轮廓在黑暗中时隐时现，一如他无比犹疑的情绪。

他就这样沉默地看着萨博与路飞相认，那种奇异的感觉并不好受，像是一个陌生人突然占据了本应属于他的船长的人生。布鲁克盯着少年的脸，不停地打量着他，心中的焦虑与忧愁一时间达到了顶峰。少年做的事情的确会是他的船长会做的决定，而谨慎的路飞兄长也不会轻信他人。但是——他布鲁克该怎么样才能相信？

一直到草帽一伙的其他人都陆陆续续地从房间里走出来，布鲁克才终于决定从帘布后面走出。他并不知道怎么面对这位路飞，在瞧见了乔巴和乌索普以后，幽幽地飘到他们的后面。

“鬼啊——”乌索普和乔巴被布鲁克吓了一跳，和他料想的一样，紧接着便是草帽一伙其他人的欢笑声。那个路飞惊讶地睁大眼睛，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容。像是不知道常识似的，他居然伸出手，想抓住幽绿色的布鲁克，手指却落了个空，只重重地划过了透明的空气。他也不恼，依旧笑着看向布鲁克，表情中隐隐带着些许自豪。

但就在这个时候，几乎是电光石火之间，布鲁克突然明白，为什么其他的伙伴都愿意相信这个路飞就是他们的船长。他的眼神里没有一丝一毫的厌恶，也没有一丝一毫的退却，他的眸子里倒映的就是布鲁克本身，倒映的就是那个阴森的幽绿色的魂灵。可是面对这样的幽灵，那个人还能干净地笑，一如十二年前他们的初遇。他的船长眼里也是只有森森的白骨，可他还是笑着朝骷髅伸出手，没有防备没有保留，只有发自内心的喜悦。

因为在他面前的是他的船员，所以无论发生什么，他看到的都是他们最好的一面。不是因为他们没有任何缺点，而是在路飞的眼里，他们的每一个缺点都是他们的长处，说是天真也好，说是愚蠢也罢，他毫无保留的、全盘接纳着他们每一个人。

往后漫长岁月里，再也不会有那样第一眼就全盘接纳他的人了，但那个一开始就全盘接纳的人就在他的面前。明明路飞的手指穿过了布鲁克的灵魂，但布鲁克还是觉得自己感觉到了属于路飞的温度，恰到好处的、不会灼伤他人也不会过于冰冷的温度。

他飘到路飞的头发上，假装自己呆在了船长的头上。路飞一副非常高兴的样子，大概是觉得这样很酷，眼睛都快变成星星眼的形状——绿色的幽灵就像是一顶阴森的海贼帽，路飞他总是喜欢奇奇怪怪的东西，这一点从来都没有变过。

“布鲁克！你终于来了！”“super——！明天就让千阳号在大海上航行吧！”伙伴们围着他和路飞，笑容热烈而温暖。布鲁克觉得自己的眼角有些湿润，可他分明是灵魂，哪里来的眼角，又怎么可能会感觉湿润。但他就是明明白白地感觉到暖流在他灵魂的每个角落里流淌，即使是身为骨头，也想为之而哭泣。

草帽一伙全员到齐。明天清晨，他们将前往暗流涌动的新世界。

“拉布也来了，路飞。”布鲁克轻声说道。听到拉布这个名字，其他所有人都爆发了一声惊呼。“是你们提到过的鲸鱼拉布吗？”弗兰奇想起来布鲁克和拉布的故事，眼泪不知道什么时候又哗啦啦流了下来，“那你的身体也是和拉布在一起？”

布鲁克还没有来得及点头，他的船长就伸长手臂，捞住他们所有人不放。这一幕在此前的岁月过于熟悉，熟悉到草帽一伙其他人在最开始的那一秒都没有反应过来路飞想要干什么，只觉得是路飞的正常操作。但紧接着，所有人都记起来了那曾经被高空跳跃支配过的恐惧。路飞扬起嘴角，带着自己的伙伴们向前跨了一大步。

“不要啊，路飞——！”胆小三人组再次抱团，娜美只想一锤子敲扁这个可恶的船长。布鲁克侥幸逃过一劫，他船长的手臂虚虚地穿过他的灵魂，带着其他的伙伴猛然破窗而出。布鲁克呦呵呵地笑了几声，在其他人狼狈降落以后，稳稳地飘浮在了路飞的头顶之上。

当然，路飞在此后被娜美好好修理了一顿，而布鲁克由于是灵魂形态，逃过了娜美的修理。天幕之下，脸颊上肿了一块的路飞亲昵地摸了摸那只巨大的鲸鱼，鲸鱼愉快地嗷了一声，像是认出来那人就是路飞似的。万物有灵，人会由于纷繁的感情囿于狭小的视野，而动物野性的直觉往往准确得可怕。但这并不代表人的感情不深——相反，如果没有动物一般的野性直觉，越是情深便越是受束，这就是普通的人类。

路飞和拉布还是打了一架，打完以后，一人一鲸便愉快地言和——他们终于完成了他们之间的约定。布鲁克曾经的海贼团之所以选择将拉布安置在双子岬，是因为害怕拉布会在伟大航路残酷的斗争中丧生，而现在，布鲁克已然有了保护拉布的能力，他已经能够不抛下拉布独自一人。

若是他们的目的地不是拉夫坦路，布鲁克一定不会与拉布分开，而现如今，他只好暂时将拉布托付给太阳海贼团，甚平也交代了太阳海贼团一些事情。万幸的是，这场旅程耗费的时间不会太长，一从拉夫坦路回来，草帽一伙将立刻返回，接回暂时寄放在这里的拉布。接下来的冒险，拉布将与布鲁克一起度过。

“走吗，路飞？”弗兰奇大声问道。千阳号被他从七水之都的船坞中牵出，停靠在香波地群岛的海岸边儿上。清晨的柔光洒在了千阳号上，显得愈发的柔和。弗兰奇总是一丝不苟的维护着千阳号，即使时隔十年，千阳号还是一副崭新的模样。他们已经与人鱼王国的朋友们告别完毕，人鱼公主眼眶含泪，依依不舍地望着草帽一伙。可不论多么不舍，他们都该启程了。

路飞刚想点头，眼角的余光却在此时瞥见一抹蓝色。他朝弗兰奇摇了摇头，手脚麻利地跳下了千阳号。在千阳号的附近，萨琳娜抱着两盆黄色的鸢尾，安静地望着和伙伴们在一起的路飞和甚平。她的旁边是太阳海贼团的成员，他们似乎是特意带着小姑娘与路飞、甚平见面。在看到他们以后，甚平也跟着路飞一起跳下了船。

见路飞和甚平过来，萨琳娜的手指动了动，而后把鸢尾分别塞到了路飞和甚平的怀里。“这是送给你们的。”小姑娘脸上的笑容似乎比以前多了些，就在甚平要和萨琳娜说些什么的时候，一队队海军整齐划一地出现在千阳号附近，意欲阻止草帽一伙的出航。

即使除了索隆之外，其他人并没有悬赏，海军也不能轻易地把象征危险的草帽一伙放走。阿拉丁抱起来萨琳娜，路飞与其他人也做好了战斗准备。令他们所有人意外的是，一道凌厉的剑光将追来的海军齐刷刷地逼退，不必他们出手，海军已然被阻隔在十米开外。

灰白头发的冥王宝刀未老，横在草帽一伙与海军之间，视线游移片刻以后，他朝着路飞露出一个温和的笑。草帽一伙一窝蜂地凑到了船边，路飞正要上前接近雷利，船上的乌索普却突然大叫起来。

“路飞！看大海上！”他指着香波地群岛对面的海域，让路飞往那边看。在海域之上，红色的庞大船只渐渐逼近。红发男人右手拉着披风，眉头紧锁，神色凝重地遥望着香波地。在看到千阳号的那一刹那，他的神情骤然舒展开来。

是雷利和香克斯。

他们来为这位年轻的海贼王送别。


	24. 何为父子

载着路飞消息的报纸落到雷利肩上的时候，雷利正在荒岛上和香克斯一块儿拼酒。曾经称霸新世界的四皇快活地和雷利分享他家乡的好酒，一点也没想到报纸上刊登着他极其在意的内容。

也是，报纸上能有什么值得他在意的内容呢？自从路飞成为海贼王，香克斯便带着他的红发海贼团离开了新世界。为了迎接被期待着的崭新时代，香克斯暂时搁置了他周游世界的愿望，在新世界深耕这么些年，终于等来了新任海贼王的诞生。但是命运总是不吝啬于开个大玩笑，在离开新世界前，他去了香波地群岛，拉着雷利和夏琪一起离开了新世界。

离开波涛汹涌的新世界，离开四皇与四皇之间、四皇与海军之间的勾心斗角，对于香克斯这种人来说，说不定是件轻松的事儿。这些年他和雷利走遍了各大海洋上的荒岛，和红发海贼团一起看了不知道多少地方的日出。日子是轻松而愉快的，但他总是会想起来那个小孩——失去的左臂总是在提醒他那个孩子的存在。

建立一段深厚的情谊，究竟需要多久？一年，两年，抑或是十年？这个问题向来都没有确定的答案，一见如故或是白头如新也是常有之事。但是对于香克斯来说，从他亲手将草帽扣在路飞头上的时候开始，他们之间的深厚情谊就这么注定了。

无论那孩子最后做出怎么样的选择，他都不会后悔当初的决定。不过倒不如这样说，香克斯自始至终都没有怀疑过路飞那孩子不会出人头地，那孩子会成功的，会成为海贼王的，无论那孩子经历了多少挫折，历经了多少磨难。因为那是他认定的新时代，因为那孩子叫做路飞，仅此而已。

雷利又何尝不是如此。或许一开始是因为那孩子身上有着罗杰的影子，但在一年半的相处以后，他真真正正地将路飞视作自己的孩子。

所以当雷利翻开那份报纸，得知路飞消息的时候，他们两个人都陷入沉默。香克斯觉得自己的醉意被这消息驱散了大半，他们也都是在罗杰船上呆过的人，自然知道草帽一伙重聚的意义是什么。那和与路飞同名的孩子绝对不是普通的孩子，血缘关系不足以让他们做到这个地步，即使那孩子继承了路飞的意志也不行。

除非那个人就是路飞，就是草帽一伙的船长。除此之外，没有其他任何合理的解释可言。

那孩子本来就去得蹊跷又突兀，消息传到香克斯和雷利手中的时候，他们都以为是报社开的一个玩笑。就像当年顶上战争后路飞被谣传的那样，报纸说草帽一伙身死，报纸说路飞已经死在了新世界，可是那孩子还是活下来了，不仅活下来了，还在新世界掀起了更加巨大的风浪。

嗨，不会有事的，香克斯对耶稣布说。但他心中隐隐约约还是存在着一丝不安，他也不知道这不安来自哪里，可他就是莫名其妙地回忆起罗杰船长死去的日子。那天他抬头望着高高的处刑台，遥遥地看着罗杰船长露出恶作剧得逞般的笑。周围人震耳欲聋的欢呼声听着热闹极了，他的心中却涌出一股深深的寂寥与哀伤。

直到香克斯在新世界遇到了刚刚从拉夫坦路回来的草帽一伙，他才意识到，上天真的给他开了一个天大的玩笑。他见证了两代海贼王的诞生，同时又见证了两代海贼王的离去。雷利又何尝不是如此？偏偏这两任海贼王都与他们有着极深的牵扯，似乎命运都交织在了一起。

“你觉得，人死能够复生吗，香克斯？”雷利神色凝重地抖了一下报纸。人死能够复生吗，香克斯？香克斯也想知道这个答案。他凝视着报纸上那个路飞的笑脸，那个路飞的脸上没有那道细小的伤疤，却有着D之一族特有的呲牙咧嘴的大笑。

“去看看不就成了，雷利。”香克斯将手摁在了格里芬上，朝着雷利露出一个轻易不可察的笑容。雷利与香克斯对视一眼，而后也笑起来。雷利举起从香克斯那里顺来的酒壶，狠狠地灌了一口酒，任由酒水洒在他自己的脸上。待他将酒壶放下，雷利的脸上已全然没有了此前的凝重。

“走吧，香克斯。”雷利朝香克斯摆了摆手，脸上挂着温和的笑。其实他们心中早已有了答案，如同当年的罗杰海贼团一样，罗杰不回来，他们是不会重聚的，更别说替别人夺得自己船长的恶魔果实了。虽然不知道路飞究竟是怎么一回事，但那人绝对不会是他人，只会是路飞。

他想见见那孩子，或者说，他们都想见见那孩子。虽然复生一事宛如天方夜谭，但雷利和香克斯都不怎么吃惊。他们见到了太多的D，以D的性子，不把世界闹得天翻地覆，怎么可能安然离去，更别说那个人还是继承他们船长意志的路飞，那个他们寄予感情与厚望的路飞。

“路飞的话，不知道又会闹出来什么事。”香克斯笑笑，无奈又自豪地说。“你觉得你有资格说路飞吗，香克斯？”雷利打趣道。“嘿，雷利，”香克斯举起右手，“明明你也不赖！”话音刚落，他们两人都不由自主地笑了起来。

——都是同样的性子，谁也没资格说谁。一个还是新人的时候就闯入了司法岛，一个敢带着新人光明正大地前往马林梵多，一个敢去玛丽乔亚面见五老星。不过戴草帽的闹腾得都厉害些，这倒是事实。

雷利再一次想起来了他的船长，过了这么多年，他始终没能放下罗杰。当年看到路飞的时候，他是多么高兴又悲伤啊，高兴的是终于有人继承了罗杰的意志，难过的是他的船长再也不会出现在他的面前。路飞不知道用了什么方法重返人间，但雷利知道，没可能了——他的船长罗杰再也没可能来到他的面前。

时间回到现在。红发船长的视线在草帽一伙之间来回徘徊，一直到贝克曼不忍直视地指出了路飞的位置。“嘛，和之前一点也不像啊。”香克斯轻松地笑笑。他其实知道路飞在哪里，只是想看看小孩的反应。小孩并没有炸毛，而是跳上千阳号的船头，向香克斯用力地挥手。

“喂，路飞——”红发船长朝路飞招招手，完全无视了一旁戒备的海军们。他站在甲板上，冲着路飞露出一个招牌的、不靠谱的笑，“你是不是忘记把草帽还给我了，路飞？”

路飞下意识地摁住了自己的头发，那里空荡荡的，什么也没有。他抿住嘴巴，站立在千阳号的船头上，望着一脸笑意的香克斯。香克斯和他们第一次见面相比成熟了很多，可是路飞一眼就认出来他就是香克斯。过了不知道多久，路飞举起手，朝香克斯咧开嘴，露出一个自信的笑容。

——我一定会把帽子还给你的，香克斯。

男人的约定无需言语，香克斯立刻就明白路飞的意义。他严肃地看向路飞，在路飞疑惑地望向他的时候，朝路飞做了个鬼脸。路飞睁大眼睛，力争比香克斯做的鬼脸更大。海军、红发海贼团还有草帽一伙都一时失语，这两个家伙到底是来干什么的？

两个家伙不知道较劲了多久，香克斯最先破功，哈哈大笑。路飞眨了眨眼睛，而后同样咧开嘴笑起来。红发船长抬眼望向天空，眼里是他不会对路飞露出的感慨。当然，无论他说不说，路飞都是知道的。他们都明白对方的意思，他们都希望气氛能活跃一些，快活一些。这是他们的默契，即使这么多年没有相见，也无法磨灭的默契。

大海上几艘军舰现形，海军这是拿出了屠魔令的架势，虽然海军自己也知道可能根本没用，但这几艘军舰也够草帽一伙折腾一会儿。红发海贼团轻蔑地笑了笑，海贼船大摇大摆地挡在了军舰的面前。不知道谁吹了一声口哨，红发海贼团爆发了一阵大笑，把军舰里的海军们气得不轻。

“前进吧，路飞。”雷利温和地说道。路飞重重地点了点头，他长久地看着雷利，最后朝雷利露出一个灿烂的笑。其他伙伴都准备好了，弗兰奇给船镀的膜在阳光下折射出七彩的光芒。山治看了眼一脸轻松的香克斯，回忆起他们遇到香克斯的那一幕。

那是他们从拉夫坦路回来的时候了。他们将那个铜像交给萨博之后，就遇到了红发海贼团。从他们口中听到路飞消息以后，香克斯一个人扶着栏杆，不知道在想些什么。耶稣布解释说香克斯和路飞之间有一个约定，当路飞成为大海贼后，要把草帽还给他。

“不然......我们回去把草帽拿回来。”乌索普弱弱地说，“就当替路飞完成他的约定。”令他们意外的是，沉默的香克斯摇了摇头，斩钉截铁地说，“不必了。”

“不是路飞把它交给我的话，就没有意义了。”

那家伙根本没有面上表现的那么轻松吧，山治在心里想，是不是这些年长一些的家伙都总是喜欢装得云淡风轻？他想起来巴拉蒂餐厅的老头，那家伙也是这样的性子。路飞的爷爷似乎也是这样，之前离开七水之都的时候还用炸弹砸他们。

他正这样想着，海军们突然爆发出一阵骚动。“卡普中将来了！”“是卡普中将！”雷利笑着看向那个曾经追着他们的船追了七天七夜的老海军，眼底现出一丝怀念。但是卡普并没有去对抗雷利，也没有去抓香克斯，而是对着附近的一棵树露出慈祥的笑容。

他嘿嘿笑了笑，晃了晃手臂，走到那棵树的旁边。草帽一伙也不走了，路飞歪着头，也不懂卡普想要做什么。他的爷爷居然没有来揍他，路飞点了点自己的额头，在脑袋发热以后果断放弃了思考。

他看着卡普一拳把那棵树拦腰砸断，树上似乎有道黑影灵巧地落了下来。紧接着，他们在场所有人都听到了卡普中气十足的大喊，即使是见过不少世面的香克斯和雷利，也讶然地看向卡普和那个黑影。

“你在这儿干什么，龙？”卡普中气十足地喊了一声。 “龙？”不止是草帽一伙，也不只是海军，连雷利和红发海贼团都有些微愣。卡普狠狠地拍了拍那个人的背，摁着那个人的肩膀，朝路飞打了个招呼，“嘿，路飞，不和你爷爷打声招呼就想走，啊？”

明明是找不到你人，草帽一伙嘴角抽搐。“都说了，龙，你肯定会被发现的。”一颗紫色的巨大的脑袋从树叶里钻出来，正是伊万科夫。“路飞，我给你介绍一下，”卡普抠着鼻子说，“这就是你的老爸，龙。”

“路飞，那真是你老爸啊！革命军的龙？”

“路飞的爹！那我们是不是该喊叔叔？”

“啊！让我看看！是路飞的爸爸啊！”

这对父子......虽然在修炼的时候就知道路飞没见过他的父亲，但亲眼见到这种场景，雷利还是有些讶然。明明是父亲与儿子，却像一对陌生人。说附近的香克斯是路飞的父亲，似乎都比说龙是路飞的父亲有可信度。但是路飞与龙的血缘关系毋庸置疑——他们就是亲父子，路飞的身上流淌着龙的血脉，这是怎么样也斩不断的羁绊。

像是想起来什么，路飞的眼睛微微睁大。光看正脸的话，路飞肯定认不出来，但是再加上那个斗篷，路飞却隐隐约约有些印象。那个卡普摁着不让走的，正是那天他在罗格镇遇到的男人。

正是那个当时把他从斯摩格手中救下来的人。

他一直都在看着他。


End file.
